A Dawn Of a new day
by Key of Truth
Summary: Ash finds him self stranded in a world with 3 people who can help him get back home but on his way he'll find many dark secrets about who or what had kidnapped him and how will this plot unravel into one of the best crossovers of all time.
1. The kidnaping

**A/N: Okay I've been gone a while and I know that many people are wondering why I am starting over I am rebooting the fanfiction a lot of things have been going on and I decied to re boot it I still have plans on what worlds there are going to be so shut up and be happy. **

It was a peaceful time ash has been up to his usual self meeting new people in this new place called pallet town he at the age of five decided to wander off Delia his mother shouted "don't go to far son you know how I get worried about you ." Ash replied with "don't worry mom I won't go too far." Ash headed out into the town saying hi to many friends and running into Garry Oak "well, well, well if it isn't ashy boy what are you doing huh?" Ash who was on the ground after bumped into him growled "shut up Garry you know I don't like being called Ashy boy!" Garry huffed and said "well if you're wondering I am going traveling and won't be back in about 5 years " he sneered and said " it pays to have a grandfather in the Pokémon business! " He laughed and walked off.

Ash growled "Grrr that snot nosed Garry will get what's coming to him. He paused and cooled off . He then remembered why he was out he wanted to meet the new people who were playing the next house over Garry's he saw daisy and blushed bright red and passed her daisy giggled at the young ash and headed to the next house over two people were there a young 6 year old girl and younge 6 year old they both had black hair and there names were Myabi and Takeru however ash didn't know that and decided to meet them Myabi said excitedly " Alright you meanies put em up " Takeru chuckled evily and said "well you know I will " he then brought his wooden sward out .

Ash blurted out "whoa cool" the two noticed him Myabi was wearing a white t shirt and blue shorts while takeru was wearing a white collared shirt and short jeans Myabi noticed how cute ash was and went "Oh my arceaus your so cute she said so what's your name " Ash looked at the both of them ash was wearing a yellow t shirt with a red strip going down it and blue shorts "I'm ash ketchum" he said haply stairing at Myabi and Takeru "awe" said Myabi. Takeru introduced himself " Uh hi I'm Takeru A child hood friend of Myabi ." Ash smiled and said "I have a feeling we'll become great friends." The two insesestion said "agreed"

A year has passed ash was now 6 and Myabi was 7 and Takeru was 7 and they have became very good friend ash had decided while he was playing out side to confess to Myabi about how he felt. But then something happened. A man in a cloak was walking up to him Ash noticed a darkness was on that side it looked like a corridor a dark corridor the man reached out to ash and grabbed ashes hand ash tried moving and struggling he then shouted as they headed tward the portal "HELP TAKERU MYABI " no reply ash began to cry. "MOMMY HELP ME " delia who heard ash's crying voice a mile a way ran as fast as she could shouted "don't worry sweetie I'm coming !" and was almost there she saw the man who was hold ash's arm and dragining ash toward the portal . Delia almost got there and reached out her hand for ash Ash was crying and saying "MOMY MOMY HELP ME " and delia triped with tears in her eyes "NOOOOOO" and she began to cry as the portal dissapeard along with her son.

**A/N : Wow I never expected this to be this dark but hey when you have good righting skills you need to use them at your full potential anyways if your wondering what I am going for I am going for a Pokémon and birth by sleep crossover I want to do a nother fanfic too but it will take some time and be forewarned it will be a rated xxx so if your 18 for that one just readon if your not STOP READING IT but I know you'll ignore me so fine read away and it's the one after this one **


	2. The chosen ones Keyblade

**A/N: Sorry guys I've been super busy the past weeks by busy I mean doing homework and doing personal stuff like video games anyways here's the next thrilling chapter to my kingdom hearts and Pokémon crossover. **

As ash found found himself at a desolate wasteland he looked around and said "where am I and who are you" he said as he pointed at the at the old man. He lowered his hood the man was tan had yellow eyes and a goatee he had a white vest and belts on his right side and left side there were three on each side, he had black boots too. "ah I am master Xehanort I have simply taken you under my wing as an apprentice oh chosen one" He bowed to him . Ash looked at him questionably "and by taking me under your wing you mean kidnapping me right?"

Xehanort chuckled and said " how smart you are for a six year old" Ash got in fighting position and took out his wooden sward "I've been training with Takeru for 3 years and practically mastered every skill I think I can take a creep like you on"! He growled then looked Xehanort who was laughing and stopped speak " you really think you can obviously take me out an old naïve man okay go ahead and try." He said summing a key like blade it was shapped weirdly and had jagged edges in the middle it had a face like a lion Xehanort held its shaft and got ready ash got in fighting position.

He ran at Xehanort however Xehanort disappeared and reappeared and slashed at ash with his key blade knocking ash to the ground Xehanort chuckled "you really thought you could defeat me?" "Yea I kind of I thought I could" ash said. Xehanort smirked then helped him up and said "you need training I can teach you the powers of darkness and let you wheeled what I have a keyblade". Ash looked at him skeptically okay the six year old said.

For the next 3 years he was training ash in the arts of darkness till he taught him to create strange creatures . Xehanort chuckled and said "You did it again you've managed to impress me ." The nine year old looked at the creature "what should we call it?" Xehanort new exactly what to call it he said "how about Unversed … your final test is upon you oh chosen one you must use the powers of darkness to eliminate the creatures before you Ash you must prove your self worthy and take down the heartless." The heartless attacked ash he was betten up and kept getting attacked and said weakly "I cant." And shook his head .

Xeahnort shook his head "and hear I thought you were everything " he then struck his keyblade towards ash and with unlocking sound freed the darkness from his heart a tall boy about 5'9 the same height as ash however he was dissolving abit the boy had no mask on and was still asleep. Xehanort sighed and looked at ash who was unconscious he picked the boy up and headed through the dark corridor.

They were at an island and it was night out he put the boy on the branch and said "There you see an empty world like a prison I imagine you'll feel right at home." Meanwhile ash plunged into the dark depth of his heart and the cloak flew off him his shirt was off however he slowly landed on the platform. There was a voice that seemed far off it said **I'm a brand new heart**. Ash said "But this is…why are you in my heart?" The light brought me …I saw it shining in the distance and followed it here.

Ash nodded and said "Yea that's my light he said as he grinned but his grin faded …but my heart is fractured … And now the little I have left is fading away." **Then** **you should join your heart with mine. ** "Huh" Was ash's intelligent response. (The broken part of the area fills in) **Now are hearts have touched. Nothing else will fade away. And one day …you'll win back the part that already did.** Ash smiled "Right. Thanks " he said giving the invisible voice a thumbs up. **Its time to wake up now all we need to do is… **Ash looked up and said "open the door." (the blank light turns into a picture of ash as his 16 year old self with myabi on one circle takeru on the other and many unfimilliar faces and on the bottom of the picture oblivion and oath keeper were croosed like a skull and crossbones )

( The man turns to leave ,ash still resting rolls over and raises his hand. The man stops walking and looks behind him and turns around to look at ash.) 

(Ash's keyblae appeared in his hand and was oathkeeper)

"A keyblade?" Xehanort said astonished (Ash's keyblade glows and fires a light into the sky the man in the black coat smiles.)

**A/N: That should be enough even I am hooked this is going to be taken place before ven arrives however ash and ventus's stories wont be connected I have had this planned out from the beginning so stay tuned for what's next. **


	3. The arival and the training begins

**A/N: Hello just to let everyone know here is how old everyone is. I am really sorry for not Updating this chapter I got busy with school and my social life. **

**Ash : 6 years old**

**Terra: 14**

**Aqua: 14**

**Ventus :? **

Ash's eyes opened up slowly voices could be heard however his vision was still a blur a woman's voice could be heard though. "do you think he's alright Master Xehanort never out worked one of his students like this." …."calm down aqua I'm sure he's alright and you heard what Eraqus said he's under his eye "…."well aright I guess I can trust you Terra ".

His vision came too as he saw a girl with blue hair and blue clothing with reveling skin and a tan looking man who had samurai pants and had blue eyes and brown hair….."Huh …..Ngh " "hey he's coming to " aqua said "take it easy " Terra said . Ash looked at them both …."who…who are you?"

Aqua decided to say her name first, "I'm aqua I'm 16 years old" Terra looked at her questionably "what?" Aqua said Terra just stood there … he finally said "why did you tell him your age?" because I think we should let him get to know us fully inside….she blushed at him and out " Terra Smiled at her expression "you love him don't you " Aqua blushed bright red " n-no I don't " Terra shrugged "ok my name is Terra and I'm 16 what's yours?"

…He looked at them both quietly he said "I'm ash and I'm 9 years old " Terra bursted out into laughter while aqua looked at ash in shock "your 9 … and here I thought Xehanort was just kidding around anyways why don't I give a tour of the place"…ok ash said the two headed and she introduced him to master Earaqus . "ah so your awake nice to meet you I notified your mother and to tell her your all right I've explained everything to her you'd be happy to know that she's satisfied and not worried her self to death" " MY MOM ALMOST DIED!?" "Master" aqua said in a harsh tone "hes only 9 " he nodded "yet he should be able to know that his mother worried about him…" he sighed "she's fine don't you worry ash my name is Eraqus your new instructor" ash calmed down … "As in a camp instructor? Because I've just gone to summer camp at professor oaks place ."

"umm" Eraqus looked at him questionably " not in the slightest you see my pupuls are being trained to become keyblade masters its hard work and it takes a lot of time and dedication…do you think you have what it takes to become a keyblade warrior?" Ash thought about it the 6 year old was intelligent enough for the skills he just saved a girl from a Beedrill so he should be confident enough to train here Aqua was blushing at him and giving him a signal to say yes by nodding her head ash looked in her direction he shrugged alright ! I'll do it . Aqua smiled with glee

For the next two years ash terra and aqua have bonded quite nicely and the friendships shine bright ash would always cheer terra or aqua up if they did something wrong and coax them into traing some more . " Hey ash theres a new visitor at the the door wanna come and visit him " Terra said who was now 16. Nah ash said . I'm fine I have to keep practicing …. He held the wooden keyblade and shouted "METEOR"… Both Terra and Aqua looked at ash. " Grrr " he growled and threw the wooden keyblade "I cant even cast the most powerful spell yet I can do everything else right " he thought. Aqua sweatdropped "are you sure ash?" The eight year old responded with "I'm fine " the two went on inside.

**A/N: Once again I am really sorry for not getting this up sooner I love you all and I hope you all enjoy the read. **


	4. The worrysome Trainer

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for n**ot updating** a chapter for so long so anyways heres the next chapter to my series of stories.**

Vanitas

As ash was training while terra and aqua were meeting ventus for the first time an unfimilar voice came to him " You really think they are your friends?" Ash paused then looked around who are you ? Ash said "the names Vanitas " a boy appeared before him in a mask from the darkness and looked at ash then laughed "whats so funny " ash growled . Vanitas quit laughing "Really ? This is who I was created from heh I bet that you couldn't even hurt a fly ". Ash scowled at vanitias "look I don't have time for your type I'm training to become a Keyblade master in about one year I'll be ready.

"Hehe yea right I take it more like 8 more years " Vanitas snickered he looked at ash then said this " your friends will eventually split off from you and go in different directions and change you know that right?" "No way my friends wont leave me, terra and aqua have been best friends and I wont let you get to them " ash shouted angerly . Vanitas laughed then pointed his finger at ash " Good see your rage of me…that's your light reacting to the darkness from me were destined to be arch rivals".

Ash looked at him as if he were crazy but then shook it off …vanitas was gone.

About 3 hours of training later " Hey ash you've been training for along time. " Terra said as he sat down ash was hitting a practis dummy with his oathkeeper keyblade he then tried a twirl attack " Haaaaa" This attack sliced the dummy in half " Hmph not good enough "ash mutterd he then de summoned his keyblade. Terra looked at him in amazement then chuckled abit slaping him on the back "hey relax man we have a full year till the exam" Ash looked at terra then sighed and sat down and looked at him "Hey terra ..dont ever change" . Terra looked at ash surprised by the sudden change of heart "something on your mind " … ash decided to keep vanitas a secret _Nah he'd probably think I'm crazy _ash thought. "We've become great friends since we first met you took care for me as if I was your son" flash backs of ash getting hurt and terra and aqua would be there for him in an instaint they patched up his scrapes as he cried and they comforted him the flashback ended "you know your right ever since you came into our lifevs things have been changing who knows whats going to happen next year " terra said in an excited yet calm tone .

Then ash looked into the sky only to see aquas face Gah ash fell on his back aqua giggled at his surprised face. "You finally got Ash to take a break?" Aqua said hopefully Terra looked her as she sat next to ash then said " yea he seems pretty confident he'll pass this time next year that is " aqua laughed abit "we wont go easy on you" she said playing with ash's nose " hey stop that" ash said."only if you say you love me " ash blushed and said "I love you aqua " aqua gleed then stopped terra shook his head "you fall right into her traps ash . " terra said as he chuckled "what do you mean? " ash asked "You'll learn when your older terra said." " I wanna learn Now " ash said in a whinny voice aqua giggled the two looked at her "whats so funny ." terra said " You both …are like brothers " the two looked at eachother and began to laugh so did Aqua after the laughed they noticed tears were in ashes eyes aww aqua said is something wrong she looked at ash ash ran over to aqua and hugged her as he began to cry I miss my momy aqua looked sadly at terra "I swear I will find who ever kidnapped you and make him pay for what he did " terra said determinedly .

Aww terra that's so sweet aqua said ash sniffed and looked terra flexing his muscils funny ash laughed " Yea kick his butt " he said everyone started laughing they stared up into the stary sky ….only two more years ash said till what terra said looking at Ash as he stared into the stary sky he then looked at aqua who was staring at ash . Ash looked up at the sky and said " till I become a pokemon trainer " you should really come to my world you two ash said it will be fun even that ventus guy can come terra smiled and nodded "okay it's a deal what do you say to that aqua? " Aqua looked at ash and smiled "I d love too " ….That would be great a new voice said the guy walked up and sat next to terra . He was blonde and had blue eyes and had a white shirt with a belt across his chest and a heartless symbole with an armor piece on his left shoulder." My name is ventus whats yours? "My name …Is Ash …Ash Ketchum."


	5. Three years later

**A/N: thank you for your patients its been a long time so I bring you the next chapter it's a bit updated I know I messed up on some stuff. X( so here's the next chapter edited**

**Three Year's Later**

It was a night like any other aqua was sleeping next to Ash and as our main protagonist sleeps soundly the beautiful night sky shimmers with stars as they twinkle each 3 were twinkling specially one which was blue one which was tan and one that was wind green and in the middle of that triangle was a star that was twinkling very brightly with light and only light a man in the castle with a wizard hat and a long beard and a a blue robe stared up at the sky and chuckled … "ah so he has regained happiness " . A full year has passed since ash has seen vanitas and met ventus and by then the two became un separable and as Aqua would keep an eye on Ash, Terra would keep an eye on Ventus.

During Ash's Ninth birthday Aqua confessed her love to Ash,Ash was shocked but he accepted the love of Aqua Ash confessed to Aqua how he loved her the two smiled at each other loving each other both . Terra carved Ash a wooden Keyblade that was Oath Keeper and gave it to Ash as a symbol on how long they have been best friends as for Ventus he gave Ash a book on the history of sayains which ash wondered why he would give this to him but discarded it and smiled at him.

We cut back to the present Where we see a blond boy shooting out of bed staring at the window " Woow A meteor shower" and ran out Ash yawned and heard Ventus's running he decided to look out the window and realized that it was a meteor shower . "Okay he said I just have to head towards the usual place we watch the stars . " he said as he summoned Oath keeper Ash then trained on some of the training devices while he was there and headed towards the spot he found Ven (ventus nickname) resting there ash decided to rest with him seeing the stars .

Ash awakes to find that aqua was over Ventus she shooshed ash giggling ven slowly woke up scaring him "whoa gimmy a break aqua "Aqua giggled "Ven you hopless sleepy head "she ruffled up ventu's hair. "Hey sweetie" ash said kissing her Aqua smiled after she was kissed and said "watching the stars before the big test tomorrow?' Ash grinned and said "Yea I am ." " I knew I'd find you 2 down here ." a familiar voice to the trio "Terra!" Ash said Terra looked and smiled at the 3 " so you ready for tomorrow it's the big day and will be doing are best ." "Hey … why don't we spar a little practice never hurts " "Vens right Hun" aqua said kissing ash back " Ash decided to watch the 3 spar after they did a green space slowly swirled and Ventus said " we can't lose track of our progress" Ventus said. Terra looked at aqua weirdly " Hey aqua not to be rude or anything isn't it a bit weird that your treating ash like he is your boyfriend I meanhe's only nine." Aqua blinked and got flusterd "He may be nine but I love him no matter what he's family to us you two both know how much I love him he does too ." She sighed "I just hope he loves me back…" Terra blinked and stared at the nine year old humming happily Ash blinked and looked back "your wondering if I love her aren't you … well I do its just I cant yet… once I'm ten I can". Everyone blinked "ten year olds will be able to take Pokémon journeys , getting jobs, get married". "Whelp that sums up our break from sparing terra said why don't we continue aqua smiled and thought _last night I had a dream you were sixteen and had saved all of us and I became your girlfriend again… but why again._ She suddenly felt sad for ash somehow she knew the fate of the nine year old. The three went back to sparing. While ash cheered aqua on she smiled knowing that there love would last a life time.

A couple of hours have passed from the sparring the three did and a Ash watched and studied there moves closely he smirked and grinned evilly and thought _what they don't know is that I know and have trained and gained powerful abilities over the years I have been here and it will be a sinch being a keyblade master _he continued to watch and as they finally got tired Ventus yawned he said, "Goodnight everyone" and headed off to bed after the 3 watched the stars .Terra was tired to and yawned and said, "Goodnight everyone ." and headed off to bed it was just Aqua and Ash aqua blushed and walked towards Ash …Goodnight sweetie she said and kissed him on the lips Ash blushed and headed to bed…. "Aqua ….I love you "he said blushing bright red. Aqua squealed with delight and giggled "I love you to Ashy" Aqua said. Ash sighed and he decided to go to bed. Terra shacked his head "really? Ashy?" He said to aqua "its all I could think up for him". She said blushing thinking _he really does love me._

**A/N: Whelp I hope you like it it was intended for the fans after all. On to making my next chapter.**


	6. Ash's first time

**A/N: I'm back guys ^^ and guess what I got Kingdom heart 2.5 anyways here's the next chapter in A dawn of a new day please enjoy also this may contain some sex so please caution if your under eighteen wtf man read something more child friendly …awe who am I kidding you'll probably read it anyways.**

As sunlight grew brighter through the windows our hero awoke and yawned and felt Aqua's arms around him hugging him tightly as she slept. Ash smiled at her and her bed hair he noticed her brah and panties and blushed slowly he took them off and stared at her _Aqua is a size D_! How ash new this was from some sexual education books that master Eraquese had for some reason the light hit Aqua's eyes and she yawned she shiverd and awoke to the coldness she blinked and stared at ash who had a boner and blushing bright red his eyes wide too thinking these words _Shit , shit , shit ,shit shit please don't look down…_ "Ash are you okay you don't seem yourself…"suddenly her vision came to full view and her eyes widened as she was naked and ash was not but had a boner.

Meanwhile Master Eraquese was sipping a cup of coffee as ventus was drinking some hot cocoa while Terra had some tea "Ash should be up by now…" Ventus said. "Yeah I wonder what's taking him so long" Terra said. "_As if I need to guess I told ash about what he needs to do if he wants aqua to truly love her I wonder how its going" _terra thought. * Flashback to last night* "Ash there is something I need to talk to you about …" "Yeah what is it is it about how I should love aqua more or is it that these experiences I'm having with her not the norm" ash said. "What experiences" Terra said. " Well for starters she keeps fucking me in the ass well it was only one time but still it was a gift" Aqua over heard the conversation and blushed a bit "Ahem" aqua fakely coughed as a signal ash turned pale while Terra said " SHE DID WHAT?" .. "well on my 9th birthday after you all went to bed aqua took me out side and blushed a bit as she did so she had a whole where some latex should be and she wanted me to stick my penis in there and then she thrusted and moaned and said stuff like I love you and oh god this feels good soon enough I peed."

Aqua covered Ventu's ears during this conversation so he wasn't grossed out. "Aqua …come here she blushed and panicked "Y-yes" she said as she walked over "Is what ash said true? Did he loose his purity while he was still young?" "Um Terra I hate to be a grammar Nazi but you put an exclamation point instead of a question mark". "I don't care answer the question!" Okay, Okay I did …but technically I did a spell on him so he can't lose his virginity till he's 16" Terra sighed and said this to ash "If you want to be a true man you should truly love her and by that I mean put your penis in her private part " you mean pussy?" Ash corrected "aside the point just do it tomorrow." He whispered in Ash's ear ash nodded "okay!" *End of flashback* A Scream who was heard by Terra, Ventus and Eraquess also Xehanort who just came in the kitchen. He sighed and said "Ah young love" and continued with his morning routine.

Meanwhile Upstairs Aqua was naked as she had ash's penis rock hard inside Aqua's pussy " Aqua are you hurt"!? Ash saw blood coming out of Aqua's pussy and blushed staring at the blue haired woman she had tears in her eyes and thought _"It hurts…I'm happy though because I'm finally know that he truly loves me" _she smiled then blushed and stared at him. Ash began to thrust slowly aqua moaned softly soon the two were at it as ash was thrusting "OH GOD ASH YOUR BREACHING MY WOMB!" Ash was getting close to his breaking point "Aqua I'm about to pee again is it alright if I pee inside you" ? Ash was sweating and panting like a dog the same thing was going on with aqua except she was moaning and her breasts were moving up and down. She smiled and said " I-it's called cum ash y-yoou re-releas se-seamen int-t-to an-other persons boh-boh-body and OOH and It makes her feel really good and could also make her pregnant".

"Alright I'm going to cum"! "Me too 3" Aqua said as the two came together Ash filled up Aqua's womb She smiled a few moments and a shower later they were downstairs andready to take the masters qualification exam.

**A/N: whelp that was an experience for you out there anyways ash wont truly loose his virginity till he's 16 I'm not spoiling who he will lose it too though :3 **


	7. The Path Masters Must Take

**A/N : Whelp after that thrilling chapter lets dive back into the story of birth by sleep I have to come up with a better title for it. Oh well. Lets continue our story .**

As the young trainer to be stood next to Terra and Aqua while Ventus stood on the left wall watching the three keyblade masters to be standing in front of their masters Earqus and Xehanort who was sitting in the chair next to Earqus looked at the three keyblade masters to be and smiled. "Today you will be examined for the mark of mastery. Not one but three of the chosen candidates...but this is neither a competition nor battle for supremacy—not a test of wills but a test of heart. The three of you may prevail." The three looked at each other and grinned then looked back at Earqus. "But I am sure our guest Master Xehanort did not travel out all this way to see our youngest prospects fall short of the mark. I trust you three are ready especially you Ash".

He headed towards to him and knelt down to his level of height and placed his hand on his right shoulder. "You've been like a son to me for these last four years I've witnessed you grow up learn each new tactic and strategy and be able to push yourself to the fullest. You must know by now that it is exceedingly rare for a keyblade to choose a very young master. I hope you will pass with great ease I also had a word with your mother she told me to make sure you don't get hurt and she handed me a backpack of clothes for you to wear on your journey. If you become master that knows that you have been studying the spells and different types of forms a keyblade can use and take shape I'm positive you will pass … son". Ash looked at him "Father… I will do my best to make you proud I too have seen a change. You may not seem like my real dad but you're just like one thank you for taking care of me for the past four years I won't let you down." Master Earqus stood up he then stared at the three of the keyblade masters to be. "As said from to you two too I wish the best of luck. Now I trust that you three are ready"?

Terra , Aqua and Ash in session said " Yes" Master Earqus looked at them all then summoned his keyblade lifts it and summons 5 orbs of light. Master Xehanort moves his hand and the orbs of light are suddenly surrounded by darkness and began acting erratically. Ash, Aqua and Terra all noticed this "Huh"? They all said. "Oh"? Earqus questioned who did this but first decided to let this pass. Master Xehanort smiles at Terra, Aqua, And Ash as they all charge in to action ash summoned oathkeeper and began firing spells while other orbs surrounded Ventus . The three looked at Ventus and all said "Ven"! Ventus panicked but summoned his keyblade and slashed the light orb "Don't worry about me you three have an exam to take care of". "But Ven you are in danger! Go to your room. "No way! I've been looking forward to seeing you three become masters I'm not gonna miss out now". Ventus said determinedly. Ash smiled and remembered how he was determined to always see Myabi or Takeru. Terra said "He can take care of himself. He's been training just as hard as us right Ash?

Ash was fighting the orbs back as he powered up and threw the keyblade at the orb making it disappear and back then it came back like a boomerang. "Yeah Ven's just as good as me aqua we've all aged in wisdom and training". "Yeah"! Aqua sighed "Men" she muttered. "What was that" Ash over heard. "Nothing" she smiled and blew ash a kiss Ash playfully said, "Eww cooties". Aqua giggled then got serious again. "Stay sharp Ven."

After the orbs were destroyed everyone returned to their locations. "That was unexpected…but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test! One I chose to unfold. This brings us to our next trial. Terra will face off against Aqua and then Aqua will face off against Ash". These words made Ash turn pale Aqua looked at him she smiled weakly "Don't worry. I won't bite …much". She said to Ash who then giggled and Terra and aqua headed to the center of the room Ash then got his confidence up and watched the fight. After Terra and Aqua spared the two looked at Earqus. After the exam Master Xehanort stands next to Master Earqus in front of Terra, Aqua and Ash. "We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua you both have preformed commendably. However only Aqua has showen the true mark of mastery but there is one more. I would say that aqua is the new master but there is one more you must face. Ash are you ready"? Earaquse said so hesitantly.

"Aqua I have studied my keyblade techniques to the fullest and have mastered each move except for meteor this wont be an easy match . Do you know who I am?" Ash said as they were in the middle of the room face to face " I AM THE MOST POWERFUL KEYBLADE WIELDER IN THE WORLD" the nine year old shouted in front of everyone Terra was a bit nervous so was Ventus. Aqua gulped and griped her keyblade. The battle had begun ash ran towards Aqua full force then disappeared " Wha" ? She said shocked " Thundaga " Ash was behind her. The powerful spell hit aqua Ash ran towards her building up the strength until he was glowing "what's this could it be"? Xehanort wondered aloud. Ash broke the seal as the blinding light engulfed the entire room it died down ash was covered in normal form from head to foot in electricity he grinned and disappeared lighting fast his attacks were thunder based Aqua defended during the whole test by using protega and guard and stroke ash with her keyblade as soon as she saw an opening then the time was up.

"Impressive you two kept going at it like a true couple would I'm impressed" The two were both sweating hard and panting "_YOU DON'T SAY_!" They both thought together. "I'm glad to say that you did a fine job Ash you using your potential and courage to hold in till the time is up both of you never used darkness even once " Earaquse smiled "I promote you both to the highest skill A key blade master". Ash looked over to Tera and so did Aqua as they both headed twords Him. "Terra I'm sorry" Ash said he was thinking the same thing Terra was _he couldn't have channeled that darkness but why. _ "Debrefing about your new dutes of being a keyblaid master will start soon" Earaquse said.

**A/N : That was a good fight I threw an emouge to pokemon blue and red where gary shouts I'M THE MOST POWERFULL POKEMON TRAINER IN THE WORLD also sorry for the long wait school and stuff.**


	8. The New World

**A/N: This chapter will be a dedication towards a very special game to me Ib I love it to death so this will be a good chapter**

As Master Eraqus Told Aqua and Ash about the meaning of a keyblade master Ash understood some of the words and yet some of them didn't make sense like how darkness could corrupt someones heart and other complicated stuff.

"Ash! Are you getting all of this it should be implied that you have this stuff memorized in your head" Eraqus said. Ash panicked and bowed "Yeah I do but I don't get it; Why do people get overtaken by darkness don't people have light? Like me and Aqua"?

Eraqus nodded "Of course however some people can't understand that and would sometimes take advantage of the light". Eraqus looked at Aqua however just as he was about to say something a magic portal came up in front which showed a very old looking like man with a wizards cap

"Apologizes but i'm going to have to take this conversation somewhere else" Eraqus walked away with the portal Aqua sighed "Thank god thats over you okay hun"? Aqua turned to Ash and knelt down and kissed him on the lips Ash was blushing bright red and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you "Aqua said. Ash was still silent.

Terra had came back "So how was the speech with Eraqus"? He asked. "It went well he told us a lot about how to be a keyblade master it was very inspering" Ash yawned feeling tired he noticed something ventus wasn't here "Have you two seen ventus?" Terra asked a bit worried at this point. But By then master Eraquse has already finished talking to Master Yensid via portal phone. He walked over to the three "

Terra, Aqua and Ash That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is Master nomore... but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must the more reason, then, for concern-for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger.

Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume...but also from a new threat-one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form-Yen Sid call them the "Unversed." As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have  
failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet... This all troubles me."

"Master Xehnort is gone?" Ash was a bit stunned himself but he thought it was only temporary because he knew that since he was a keyblade master he probably had some stuff to do. Aqua was looking at ash she decided to take ash aside as terra left to begin his search Eraquse talked to Terra about having a second chance to impress him. "Hey hun " So were boyfreind and girlfriend now?"

Ash said. "Well you did have sex with me even though that spell that keeps you a virgin till you find your true love "Aqua said blushing a "bit. Ash stunned shouted "WHAT?" Aqua winced but then shushed Ash.

"I thought you knew" Aqua said. "KNEW HOW I COULD KNOW I WAS SIX BACK THEN." Ash shouting in panic worrying that he'll forever be a virgin. "Don't worry I did it on myself " She lied hoping Ash would belive that. "I guess...Alright you're my Girlfriend" He said grudgingly.

Terra began to walk out the door and activated his armor for his keyblade ride Ash noticed Ven running to him hoping to get a word but as dense as Terra was he rubbed Ven's hair and said "Don't worry I'll be fine." He then threw his Keyblade in the air and it came back as a keyblade ride. Ventus was in awe with realization and did the same thing and followed Terra Earaquese followed "He mustn't he can't Ash! Aqua! You two know what you must do.

"Yes master" They both said ana activated there armor and summoned there keyblade rides and summoned their rides and Ash's keyblade was like a skateboard form but he had trouble balancing at first but slowly made it out of the world. "Whoaaa" He excited the world and managed to make it out viewing the other worlds in awe. "Theres so many." He said in awe he then began to lose balance "Whoaaa" And began to crash land into a world _"So close to aqua and yet so far"___He thought as he landed.

"Ugh" Were his first words a blinding flash of light and looked he noticed he seemed to be in a room. It was then he noticed pictures "Am I in an Art gallery?" He asked a bit stunned. "Shush" A man with gray hair said "Beautiful painting don't you think?" He said "Um...Excuse me what's your name?"

Ash said "Oh where my manners are my name is Gary a pleasure to meet you and what is yours?" He asked. "I'm Ash Ketchum one day I wanna become a great Pokemon Trainer." The Nine year old boy said. Garry looked at him he had black spikey hair, No z marks and his eye color was definitely brown however he was small about the size of a nine year old and has black shorts with a white T shirt. He had a green backpack and his tennis shoes were black and white. With the words hikari and yami written over them. "Strange" said Garry.

"You don't look like him and yet you do how odd. In any case it's a pleasure to meet you Ash."_ "Huh? What's that?" _He stared at the armor that was on his right arm and extended down to his elbow. "You okay Gary?" Ash Asked. "I'm fine go on." Ash ran off checking the other paintings. He was down in the lobby "You'd like to check in sir" "Um yeah Does this count?" Ash asked. He pulled out the munny which turned into cash before the cashers eyes "That will be 15.50 to get in sir " The cashier took the cash and looked at it and muttered to herself as she began counting up to 16 dollars and then gave the change back to Ash "Enjoy your day sir " She said.

"You to." Ash said then overheard a grown females voice and male voice " DId you bring your handkerchief Ib?" "Yes mom" The girl addressed as Ib said. She had long Brown hair her eyelashes were small and her eye color was red and her skin was white like his and had a light red shirt with a red tie.

She had a red skirt and black socks for a moment Ash fell in love. However she noticed and noticed he was blushing she blushed back and walked over "Hi my name is Ib" She raised her arm out to shake his hand. "My name is Ash he raised his hand and shook hers "I think will become great friends." Ib said happily "Me to"

**A/N: I can't stress how sorry I am for not posting this in advanced I was busy with school and life and stuff. **


	9. The Haunted Gallery

**A/N: Hello people new and old Its a pleasure to meet you and to see you again. This world is based on the horror rpg game Ib you can find it for free on the Ib wiki. So play and have fun. By the way this world i'm mostly going to be ad libbing for most of the world I wont be for the next world. **

As Ash shook Ibs hand Ib looked at him "So wanna look at paintings with me?" She asked him curiously. "Sure I'd love to madam" He jokingly said bowing showing the way "Don't get into trouble you two." Ibs mother said "We won't ." Ib answered for Ash and she giggled at him and skipped along Ibs father winked at him Ash still innocent and young didn't know what that signal ment but still he followed Ib.

Ib and Ash stared at this one painting they both tried reading it but they couldn't make out the last words then suddenly the lights flickered out. "Ash, "Yeah?" Wh-what happened?" Ib said to him. It was dark no doubt about that however something was off..very off "Come on Ib were getting outta here." He grabbed Ibs hand and ran with her behind as they made it to the exit Ib and Ash both tried yanking the door open. "

Ergh its locked!" "Nooo" Ib Moaned "I'm scared of the dark she began to cry. "Ib I know you don't like the dark but I do you can count on me okay?" Ash said determinedly "R-really?" Ib asked. "Yeah" But suddenly Unvirsed came from the hallway "_Them here?_" Ash thought as his keyblade summoned Ib noticed it looked like a weapon. It was white and blue also it had a name engraved on the keyblade "Hikari?" Ib thought out loud She had a flashback while Ash was fighting them.

"Ib remember light and darkness always have a meaning in this universe just as yin and yang do. Without light or darkness this world cannot survive you musn't be afraid of the darkness." Her father said "They have two unique names Hikari which is the Light of everything and Yami the corrupt darkness that can get into the hearts of people everywhere. The flashback ended and Ib found herself at the Art work "Abyss of the deep" Ash muttered "Ib you alright?" The nine year old asked; there was a pause "Yes" She said.

" I'm fine ash when I'm with you I feel very safe." She said blushing a bit "Huh now that you mention it me two suddenly there was a tap on the window that was near them a loud TAP TAP TAP "This made Ib scream Ash held tight as he jumped a bit to "Let's get outta here" The two ran into the artwork and it felt like they were both swimming however Ash was running out of air until he and Ib blacked out.

They found himself holding hands on the floor together Ash was gripping Ibs hand and Ib was gripping his He was the first one to awake. He gasped but realised but he was in the art museum still with Ib he noticed he was gripping Ibs blushed and waited he remembered those romance stories that were in the land of departure and read how the prince could only awake a princess by kissing her.

He got over her blushing bright red and leaned closer to her face and kissed her she awoke to him kissing her blushing and let him kiss. It was a whole minute before Ash realised she was already awake. He blushed "It worked" She giggled "My handsome prince awoke me from my endless slumber" She said "I did what I could he said shrugging the two decided to go to the right and noticed a jar with two flowers in them.

They stared at the flowers one was a red rose with three petals around them and the other which was a black and white flower with nine pe tals. They grabbed both of them then they both heard a carving sound they walked back the way they came. THIEFS the wall was saying it was covered in red and both Ib and Ash looked at each other nervously and they headed back to the table with the vase Ib shoved it and the table moved to the right. they both looked at each other and nodded and opened the door the room was small and consisted of one painting.

This room had a key on the floor Ash picked it "A key to a door huh?" Ibl looked at him she ran up to him and kissed him again he blushed "what was that for?" He asked. "For good luck and if we stay together I feel as if we could accomplish anything" The brunet said blushing. They headed to the left of the hallway and went through the door.

As the two nine year olds solved puzzles one puzzle was called the liars room "hmm" said a puzzled looking Ash "Who do you think is the liar ib and who is telling the truth?" Ib looked at Ash "Well" She said pointing to the description "I think this one is telling the truth" Ash walked over and read the description the kid in the brown tunic it said **Go East 4 steps then north 2 steps. That's the answer.** "Hmm seems legit." Ib giggled to Ash's answer. Ash and Ib both went 4 steps east then 2 steps north after they were on the center tile. They both looked down "Well here it goes" the black haired kid said. He and Ib lifted up the tile and there was a button. They both pressed it. Suddenly the hair raised on their back as a bunch of slashing noises Ib held on to Ash's wrist and the noises stopped Ib let go and rushed out Ash took a look at the number on the button 4 Hmm he remembered the number at the white painting. It read 18 and was purple. "Hmm" "Something the matter?' Ib asked him as they were staying at the bloody paintings. " No come on let's get moving." As the two walked down the hall and gasped at what they saw a row of hanging puppets from what looked like rope Ash gulped suddenly a puppet dropped in front of them scaring both of them. Ash brave enough to check the puppet rolled it over and sure enough there was a number with a different color 'well?" Ib asked him as she walked over to him "18" and it was green. He began to think _"One color was purple anther was red and the last one was green._" The two finished walking to the door "Hey" Ib said "Look at this" She pointed to the x's with with two other x's which were multiplication symbols and one plus symbol. Ash figured out the puzzle and they both heard a click and opened the door to the next area.

**A/N Sorry this took so long guys here it is hope you all have enjoyed this.**


	10. The Lady in red

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I've been getting done with school its finnaly over and I've graduated to so now I can focus on the wait.**

Ash and Ib walked to a painting "Hmm" Ash crossed his arms at the lady of red portrate "Something the matter?" Ib asked "Well, ever since I've visited this world its been nothing but puzzle after puzzle and that single jump scare to that random guy tapping on the window." Ib noticed that as well but was hesitant to ask where he came from. "The lady in red" Ash said staring at the painting suddenly it began to shake Ib and Ash both blinked then the painting came to life but the lady was half way through the painting.

Ash screamed and almost lost his balance because Ib was so scared that she jumped onto the young nine year olds arm she looked at Ash "RUN" She shouted "You don't have to tell me twice" He said carrying her he ran to the door the painting was coming closer. Ash set ib down and opened the door but the door wasn't moving Ib screamed and Ash shook the door more but they had to run from it seeing as how it was hopeless for them to go through they both panted. They then noticed a key that the painting seemed to be crawling Ash took all the bravery he had mustered inside him and dove for the key. Then grabed Ib's right hand while holding the key with his left and they ran like hell. They opened the door and slamed shut both hearing a clicking sound then they both jumped to the thudding sound behind them but then they both sighed they were safe for now at least. "Hey look books! Finally something good to do." Ash said. Ib giggled to Ash's enthusiast to books. They took a look around the mini library "Darn it" Ash said nothing but adult words and …Then he noticed a book that only he was interested _The biology of the chosen one. Who exactly do we pray to fix this mess? _**By ****Guertena**.Ash opened the book that seemed the most interesting to him while Ib opened up Carrie Carless.

"The chosen one a misused phrase that we often think that is used on the main hero. I believe on it differently however the embodiment of light and darkness the boy who the air around him that's the chosen one. If he can not realize his true destiny then he shall be lost in the shadows forever." -Guertena Ash closed the book and wondered what the chosen meant he then noticed Ib was still reading that book and decided to join her.

Carrie Carless- "Happy birthday" the three children shouted The blue haired girl smiled at the three of them "Thanks guys I wasn't expecting you to have a cake made for me" "of course its your special day after all " The girl grabbed the knife and cut up the cake and handed the pieces to the other three including Carrie. "Inside there is a gold coin. For you to keep." The girl said. "Okay." Then they all ate there cake "Did everyone enjoy there cake?" "Yup" the two nameless boys said. "Ugh I think I swallowed something hard." "Oh Carrie." The group of kids said "It was a good cake though" The girl in pink took the dishes to the sink. And saw her mom pacing "What's the matter" She said "oh its so weird have you seen the office key I couldn't find it I sat the key right next to that coin where could have it gone."

The mother said wondering aloud. The girl blinked "if you find it let me know I'm going to rest my eyes" The mom walked off. "But…" The girl said to herself. "If the key was right next to the coin. " She flashed back to Carrie saying that she swallowed something hard she was trembling now as she stared at the table the coin was still there the key wasn't. "Oh no! " Ash said interrupting Ib's reading aloud. Ash felt sick to his stomach thinking of what was going to happen next "Anyways.." Ib said she continued to read aloud. The knife fell on the floor…her finall thought was to do this "I guess I'll just have to get back from Carrie." She said picking up the knife and walking **tearing soundeffects were made**. "I got the key back." The book ended

Ash found himself throwing up to that tale. "ASH!" Ib screamed in worry. He was trembling he knew exactly what was coming but kept thinking she wasn't goanna result to murdering her friend. "Are you okay?" Ib said in a worried tone. " I'm fine he shakily said and grabbed a nearby napkin and wiped off the vomit from his mouth. "Lets go." Ib said shakily. They left the library.

**A/N: Sorry I could only get to carrie carless the story is going to dwell around ash finding out he's the _ so yeah. I'll write more after this one. I recommend to listen with this chapter From the game Ib Danger, For the lady in red chase sceen. Times of sorrow for Ash reading the who exactly is the chosen one and Moving storybook for Carrie Careless **


	11. Gary

A/N: Hello again. May I just remind everyone Ash Is Nine Ib is Nine Ash Is still with Aqua he may however come in contact with a few girls you all know. His worlds will be strictly Anime worlds. There will be some exceptions like the BBS worlds such as key blade graveyard and Disney town other than that yeah let's get on with the story.

As Ib was holding Ash's Arm thinking of what happened in the mini library she thought of how Ash reacted towards the Careless Carrie book. They came to a vase sitting on a table and they blinked and read the sign "To recover from any injuries use the vase. It will heal all wounds caused by the paintings. "Ib looked at Ash "Do we need to?" She said curiously. Ash shook his head. "No, we don't look damaged do we?" They both looked at each other Ash even took the extra effort into looking under Ibs skirt. Ib blushed and did the same. They both quickly took back their hands. "Well it seems that we aren't damaged so we don't need to use it." "Read closer " Ib pointed as she said. "Ash squinted at the end of the quote on the sign there were colen marks. (To be more descriptive look at the rose) He face palmed the two checked their roses and seemed to be at full health.

"Lets go on to the next room" Ib said as they both went into the right room and found a man unconscious he had silver hair, a blue jacket, a tattered green T-shirt and brown pants with black shoes. "Gary!" Ash stated as he shook him "Wake up Gary! Please!" "Ugh." Gary continued. Ash was silent. "Maybe if we find Gary's rose we could possibly restore Gary!" Ib said hopefully "Ib you're a genius." Ash said "I try" Ib said smugly. The two ran the other way and noticed a window and an exhibit of a tent they blinked at it. Ash then saw a door he opened it and found that there was peddle trail the two followed the trail to some stairs and ontop of the stairs was a painting of a man half out of the painting. It dropped the witherd rose and came after Ash "Ib you get the rose I'll lure him away from you!" He said Ib nodded waved his arms to the painting and it crawled over to Ash and tried to swipe at him. He dodged and met Ib at the doorway with the violet in her hand. "Lets get outta here!" He opened the door and ran with Ib. They both heard a crash of breaking glass and the painting was right behind them Ib screamed the two kept running and made it out of that room and back to the area where the vase was. Ash trembled and his knees gave away "No more!" Ib blinked as the violet rose was restored "I want my mommy!" Ash said as he began to cry. Ib understood how he felt but kept her feelings to her self. "Everything will be okay Ash." She said in a motherly tone. The boy shook his head "No it won't Not when disembodied manikins along with creepy paintings trying to kill you I'm scared I wanna go home! I wanna go home!"

For the first time in a long while Ash broke down in tears…After a while he was confident to continue on thanks to Ib cheering him up. "Let's go." Ib said calmly. The two reached the other door and went to the room where Garry was. Ib then looked down and handed the rose to Gary which made the two startled as he gasped for air. "I'm …alive but how? I remember being chased by that painting then triping." He turned around to see Ash and the girl who was with him. "I-Its you!" He pointed towards Ib She giggled "Yes Its me, nice to meet you again Gary." Ib said happily "Indeed." Garry paused he looked at the scar less black haired boy with brown eyes and had a hoodie that was black and white while his shorts were tan with black and white sneekers and on the right shoulder was some sort of advanced armor thingy. "Its you …Ash was it? It's a pleasure to meet you again." He said. "Thank you and Ib, for saving my life."

A/N : I know Its sad to say I have to stop here but If I continue this chapter will be 60 pages long :P. Anyways see you next chapter. And may the truth be in your favor.


	12. Mary

**A/N: Hello it's great to hear from all of you again lets continue with the story this will be the final chapter of the Ib Saga. (Notice I said saga that will be a hint to a future world that will dwell deeper into ash's past then you thought imaginable) **

**Ash: Can we pleas get on with the story? Me: No I haven't finished the authors note. Ash: Awe Come on. Me: Just for that you get sent to the smg4 world right after this one Ash: …Awe Shit.**

**A/N : You heard that folks. Anyways on with the last segment. **

As the trio were walking as they saw two hands "The grieving bride" Ash said reading the sign of a painting in a confused voice. "The grieving groom "Garry muttered in a curious tone the two were puzzled on this one…well puzzle and they had their arms crossed while standing. "ARGH IF WE CAN'T FIND ANY HINTS IN THIS ROOM WILL BE STUCK HERE FOREVER " Ib said angrily as she was getting ready to pull here hair out due to frustration. "Whoa Ib calm down we've only been in here for…how long?" "Well if you remember ash after we squirted the eye drop on the eye and made hole we got the ring but now what finger do you put the ring on. But the answer to your question Ash is two hours." Garry said in a calm tone. "ITS NOT THAT HARD IT'S THE RING FINGER RING RING RING" She simmered down "Ohhhh I get it" Garry said. "You see when the wedding ring should be on the right finger its actually suppose to be on the left finger on its ring finger." "Ohhh" The two kids said together. Gary put the ring on the left ring finger and the painting threw the flower "I got it!" Ib shouted and caught the buqe of flowers she smelled them. "Sure is a shame they smell so beautiful."

The group made it into the next room and they headed down the steps and noticed a maze. "What are those headless manikins running around for?" Ash pointed out. "I don't know…but we can't get caught." Gary said cautiously. Ib was holding Ash'S shoulder at the time he suddenly noticed another shelf as they walked by. "Hey Ash lets keep going" Ib said quietly. "Yeah come on man lets get to the next room before something crazy happens" Garry said as gulped "besides those things are creepy as it is." The two noticed Ash was missing "Ash" Ib and Gary both hissed at him as he was heading towards the bookshelf in the maze. The other two ran in after him but the gates suddenly closed. "Damn it's a trap!" Gary shouted. "Did you just make a Star wars quote?" Ib said curiously but Gary grabbed Ib and ran towards the colored pictures "Which one is it he hissed he pressed the green picture and the gates opened "Let's get outta here!" Ib screeched and the two made an awesome recovery move where they slid under the manikins knees and got up they then ran towards Ash who grabbed the book he was interested in "COME ON WERE LEAVING!" Garry shouted and grabbed Ash who had the book in his hands and made it out of the maze.

The trio was panting. "Ya know for an anime character you sure like books." Gary got his breath back and sighed. "Anime character? What Anime character?" Ib said a bit confused. "You see Ash is from an anime called pokemon I figured it out when I first met him back at the gallery, he said he knew my name from somewhere before…that before is on your world isn't it the Pokemon world." Ash was silent then nodded Gary smiled "Well its okay were getting you outta here you don't need to explain why your already here because I know that would be meddling." Ash was shocked he knew about the concept of medling in other worlds he thought "_Is he a keyblader himself too_!?" "No" As if Gary was reading Ash's mind he shooked his head. "Sadly I'm not but I think I have the power to be one. Maybe someday I'll get my own keyblade as well." He began to laugh Ib did a slight chuckle "You guys…are the best friends I've ever had" Ash said. "You're the best friend I've ever met" Ib said happily.

The trio was smiling and noticed a puzzle it was all white. "Hey do you two know what a milk puzzle is?" "No." The two said together politely. "Well if you can imagine hard enough the puzzle will actually look like its milk swaying in a glass." Gary said "Hey I can see the ripples." Ib said pointing to the puzzle lines" "Hahaha Yeah me too!" Ash said as he laughed "Wow I never thought of it like that Gary" Ash said grinning.

The three headed into the next room Ash completely forgot about the book as he put it in his back pack. Ib noticed the back pack it was green and had a tan stripe along with a yellow bar a couple inches from the tan stripe. "Nice back pack." Ib said. "Thanks but it's not actually mine it's a gift from Aqua; see she gave me this as a birthday present on my ninth birthday

***Flashback*** "HAPPYBIRTHDAY!" "Your another year older." Terra said "Yeah even I'm getting tired of birthdays all near the same days. " Ventus said a bit exhausted from the birthday they had from yesterday. "Well I guess the birthday boy wants his presents" Aqua said blushing. "Aqua cut it out I'm not a kid!" Ash said embarrassed by Aqua's motherly tone towards him. "He's technically right once he becomes the age of ten he's a fully fledged adult amazing if you think about it." Eraqus said. "We all put our gifts in aqua's gift I think you'll like it." Terra said. Ash smiled "Guy's you all don't need to give me anything all you need to give me is your love and care and that's fine by me. " "Okay then I guess my present for you well be great later to night" She winked at him "Still trying to mate with Ash are we?" Xehanort said as he chuckled. "Master shut up you'll give the gift away…" the others blinked "Oh um anyways here it is she gave the back pack to Ash Attached to it was a kiss from Aqua on the lips and a whisper saying "I love you." *** End of flash back* **

The three heard a scream and bumped were bumped into a blond girl who made them fall over. "Ughhhh" The trio said "OHMYGOSH!" "I'm so sorrrrrrrrry." She said "I was just panicking because of the creatures that were chasing me then I ran into you three…hey that rhymed." "This sure is a strange girl." Ash whispered to Gary "You said it but we should ask who she is…" Gary whisperd back to Ash as Ib and this girl were talking. "Her Name is Mary she was sucked into the world just like us" Ib said walking back to them. "Hey come with us we could get you outta here." Ash said hopefully "Really?" Mary said. "Sure we love company…I mean people … I mean Friends Great now I'm the one who sounds creepy." The group laughed at poor Ash.

A/N: There you have it folks the trio has met the psychopath mary (Spoilers for those who havn't played the game) I mean sister to Ib. Goodnight, Its 12:21 am where I live right now.


	13. The Hidden Truth

**A/N: Whelp it looks like my laptop crashed again and I lost my chapter I typed for you all****. Oh well guess I should get back to work after my vacation. (Went on a cruise) Once again sorry about that. **

"This place sure is weird". The trainer to be said as the newly partnered Mary was walking with them. Ash has been with Ib and Gary for almost four hours now on a Monday no less. They found them selfs in a room with pictures "Ahh So it's a pattern." Gary said chuckling to himself. "Theres no time for chuckling right now Gary we have to get Mary and Ash out of here." Ib said a bit flustered she then walked over to Ash "You okay? You don't look to hot." Ib said in a worried tone. "I'm fine…let's keep going." Ash said sweating. "Shes right you know. I mean we've been solving puzzles left and right we should probably get a rest." Mary said. The painting was picture of a mime staring blankly at them Ib didn't like mimes in fact she thought they were creepy. The group walked half way down until the mime was grining looking down at them in the painting. Ash was breathing heavily. "You sure you okay? It looks like you need sleep." Gary said calmly. "I'm just tired we can still…go…on…" There was a loud thud as Ash fell to the floor unconscious.

The group of three picked him up and ran to the break room where ib was tired too. "You can sleep I'll keep guard." Mary said. "You to Gary." She said again. "Well if you insist." The three fell to sleep while Mary was sitting on a box. Mary wore a green dress. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was holding a fake yellow flower in her back pocket. She sighed. "Now who to pick to get out of this damn place." She muttered. Mean while Ash was having a weird nightmare he was hearing in his dream a clock ticking. He was in a concealed area as he heard a thud from the door behind him he began to run. As he was running, he ran into the next room and the next room after that he opened the final door and there before him stood a manikin head, a headless manikin and a painting the three came near him until he was cornered one took a swipe at him and he cowered in fear and screamed as he awoke screaming. This startled the others as he was breathing "Calm down, are you okay?" Gary asked? Ash shook his head he had tears in his eyes. "I'm not I had a scary dream!" Ash said shakily Gary sighed "Damn I knew this would happen. What you just had was a nightmare Ib had one too." Gary said pointing to Ib who was shivering from her nightmare. Mary let out an humph. "Is something the matter?" Gary asked annoyed at Mary.

"I guess so…its just that I've been stuck in this painting for a very long time until I found you three and well…ITS NOT FAIR I'VE BEEN TRAPED HERE IN BAISICLY A LIVING NIGHTMARE WHILE IB AND ASH ONLY DREAM OF THEM AND NOT THINK ANYMORE ABOUT THEM WHEN THEY WAKE UP!" She said as she bursted into tears. Gary understood now She was one of them she…was a painting who fully broke free "You want your freedom don't you." Gary said calmly. Mary nodded "But theres a catch isn't there." She nodded "O-one of y-you has to be killed i-in order for me to go onto the living world. "I understand…how you feel Mary." Ash said …boldly he got up and wiped his tears away. Clenching his fist he said "I'll do it. I'll sacrifice my self to set you free. But on one condition on my word you don't harm any of my friends got that?" Ash said as he raised out his arm. "ASH NO!" Ib shouted "Ib… I know how you must feel about me but…she needs someone to escape to see life that truly is what she wants." Gary and Ib were both silent "So you have my word right?"Ash said holding out his hand towards mary. She blinked and nodded. The two shook hands.

** A/N: So once again sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next world is well worth the wait. ;) **


	14. The Gifts of The Gods and Goddesses

** A/N: Hello fellow peoples today is the day we end off this chapter with a bang. Quite literally infect. By that I mean ending this world.**

"Whoa." The three all said staring at what looked like a coloring book. "Wow it's like my coloring book" Ash coincidently said. He pulled it out and showed his new friends Gary, Ib and Mary it. "Wow." They all said together as there was a coloring book full of mazes and some of them Ash had drawn out the lines. He then Chuckled "What's so funny Ash?" Ib asked him. "Nothing just a refinance to my childhood." Ash said as he sighed. "Were getting close." Mary said calmly. She held out her hand and opened the door to the pink colored house. As the group went up the stairs she finally sighed. "Lets…get this over with." Mary said "Gary please persuade Ash!" Ib said "I'm begging you." Gary sighed there was nothing he could do at this point he shook his head "Sorry Ib the damage has been done." Ib began to cry "HOW COULD YOU!" She shouted then ran off "IB WAIT!" Gary shouted in retort as he raised his right arm and begun to run after her.

The two were alone now Ash and Mary. Mary Slowly pulled out the same knife "Don't worry Ash Knowing my father…" She grinned creepily "You'll have plenty of time to chat with him. NOW DIE!" She raised her arm and ran towards him screaming. Ash embraced the swift stab as the knife went through his heart Mary was laughing psychotically stabbing him again and again then realizing that she was free she suddenly saw Ash in a pile of blood tears came over Mary and she began to cry. "I'm sorry she said I'm terribly sorry I just wanted freedom and to be human." She looked at Ash as Ash slowly looked to Mary "D-don't worry f-forget a-bout." He coughed some blood. "M-me its T-t-them y-you should worry about." Ash's voice trailed off and his eyes closed in front of Mary. Mary blinked and ran towards them _"Thank You Ash Ketchum for everything" _ Mary thought as she met up with Ib and Gary Ib blinked "Where's Ash?" Ib said "Ash Had to…to…" She began to cry. "He had to go to sleep for a while." Mary feel on the floor and began to sob. "I'm sorry I'm so..so sorry please forgive me."

Gary looked down "It…can't be." **A flash back happened** "Hey Ash and Ib." Gary said "Yeah?" They said back. "Have you guys heard of macrons?" The two blinked "Macrons?" They both said together. "There delectable treats I'll have to take you guys to a bakery store so we can have them together one time deal?" "Okay." **End of flash back.** The three left the painting realm meanwhile back at the site where Ash was lying the book that Ash had fell out of his back pack onto a specific page titled **The Gifts of The Chosen One**. "The chosen one a mysterious being indeed not what or it but who is he? He has amazing powers such as the gift of gratitude and kindness to the ones he cares about. The strength hidden away in his body so that one day he can uncap it. The beauty his looks will captivate the most of woman and finally. Life after death…this one is important because I don't want to stress this enough. When the boy sacrifices his own life for another he is granted at life once again."Written by Guertena.

Suddenly the book began to glow and started to flash it flashed brighter and brighter till the blood disappeared "That is my gift to you Ash...please take good care of Mary." A voice came into Ash's is head as he came too "That's a promise" Ash said aloud after he gained conscious. He got up "Now to find that key hole" He picked up the book and put it in his back pack he looked towards the broken picture of Mary where she came to life suddenly the key hole appeared his very eyes. Oathkeeper appeared in his left hand he held it up high a blue laser came out and shot straight into the lock. Ash then heard a click then nodded "I guess its time for me to go, but first." He began to run somehow knowing where the exit was he ran into familiar territory and up the stairs and to the painting he blinked "Okay!" Ash said Mean while Ib, Gary and Mary just remembered what happened "Okay ready to go Ib, Gary and Mary?" "Not yet mom." Ib said the three ran to same painting they all saw thinking the same thing Ash was still alive! The painting glowed bright white and suddenly on top of Ib was Ash laughing "Ib , Gary and Mary" He smiled as the three laughed off the horrors that they all faced Ash smiled and made promises to all of them that they would meet again but before Ash disappeared before their eyes Ib ran up to him and kissed him "I love you Ash." She said calmly blushing "Make sure you beat up those unversed thingy's." She said whispering into his ear. "I will and Ib I love you to." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek then disappeared from them.

**A/N: Okay that took longer than expected but I'm done with chapter. Now we can get onto the next chapter which will be much more humorous than this world.**


	15. Genies, Sky's and love Oh my!

**A/N: Argh! Matey welcome to the next chapter of this story we find our hero going to a land of wonder and magic. **

As our hero sighed as he was flying through the vortex of space he noticed Aqua "Hey Ash!" She sped towards him. Ash was wearing what looked like Master Eraqus's armor but black and white and had horns on the top of his helmet. Ash's keyblade ride was in the form of a skate board like Ven's keyblade ride. It was white and on the end were jagged points to make it look edgy (Sorry for the late description on that.) Ash went to a hault. "Aqua, long times no see. It's been forever." Ash said. Aqua sighed in relief "I was really worried for you hun. I thought I lost you." She said blushing through her helmet. Ash too was blushing through his "So what world did you go to?" She asked. "I'd rather not talk about it." He said being reminded of the creepy shit that went down. Aqua had a concerned look inside her helmet Ash couldn't read expressions through helmets so it was difficult to tell her out. The two were floating in space "Did you find Ventus?" Ash asked. Aqua nodded "Yeah! I did however he escaped. Darn him it's like I can't convince him or something." She was saddened by this "Don't worry babe I'm sure something will come to his mind to go home." Aqua had a surprised looked then laughed "I'm sorry, but did you just call me babe?" Ash blushed "Well we are couples aren't we." He said in a play full tone. "And who exactly was the one hesitant on being my boyfriend?" Aqua said firing shots at Ash (Metaphorical shots not actual shots.)

"In any case we should try to hook up with terra." Aqua shoted then suddenly something hit Ash "We seem to be in heavy fire I'll hold off these…well whatever these creatures in ships are." Suddenly from out of nowhere a canon barely hit both of them. "What the heck was that?" Aqua said. The canon finally hit Ash and he went unconscious as he feel into the world below him.

*Insert Shante and the pirates curse title theme here*

"Man it sure is lame with bolo running off like that in a hurry." A woman wearing a blue and purple top with blue and purple pants showing her stomach as well. She sighed "At least Shantae had the decency to come and meet me at the market place today. The woman walked towards the market place and noticed a woman who had purple hair and red top covering her breasts and baggy pants like hers. "Sky its been to long." She said Identifying the woman as Sky. "You bet your ass it has been. So how's life last thing I heard about you, you just became Scuttle towns guardian. Is that true?" Sky asked in a curios tone. "Yup It sure is. But you know what would do great with being Scuttle town's guardian and all. Having a boyfriend who can be there for you." Shantae sighed "Don't worry I'm sure someone will come along." Sky said patting the woman's back. "With that fabulous body of yours who wouldn't want you as a girlfriend." Sky said gleefully. "You know I'm not looking for that kind of love Sky I'm looking for…well a more romantic love. I want to do it with someone who really loves you back." Sky hearing this from Shante bursted out laughing. "If you want love like that." She was breathing slowly now wiping tears from her eyes. "You'll have to find someone who thinks about love the same way and love like that won't just be falling out of the Sky sister." She said sarcastically. "Well If you two actually helped me I'd be a bit more happy in my work." Shantae said annoyed now. "LOOK AT THAT EEEE SOMEONE IS FALLING FROM THE SKY." A tan man was panicking towards the heroines "Bolo." Sky Said "LOO!K LOOK.!" He said pointing to the direction that Ash was falling. "I may have spoken to soon." Sky said seeing the twinkle in Shante's eyes.

The trio ran towards where Ash fell "Uncle?" A tall man with a green coat, brown shirt, a belt and pants along with glasses "Ah Shante you come here to examine the specimen?" "Gross." Bolo said. "Uncle Mimic! I thought I trained you better than that." Shantae Said crossing her arms. "Don't be like that dear I'm only joking as it is." Mimic said "So You three came here cause of that I assume." He pointed towards the boy in the crater he had spiky black hair, brown red eyes and had a small black jean like coat with a large white T-shirt. He had tan shorts which compensated for the heat, finally he was wearing sandals which helped him get around the sand. "No!" Sky said staring at Shantae but Shantae had that look in her face like nothing could get in between those two. "I'll take him to my place." Shantae said grinning. "He's going to reject you." Sky said. "I don't want you to get hurt." "He won't hurt me come on doesn't the harmless look on his face say… (Shantae did a Mimic of Sky's voice) "Shantae I hate you and won't go out with you!" "I'm telling you'll reget it" Sky said. "Umm, might I interject why not let Shantae take him to her place so he can wake up and rest awhile besides, the heat is killing me as it is." Bolo said sweating like a dog. "She does right will recuperate and meet back at the same spot we found Ash tomorrow morning." Mimic said then sky sighed "Alright just make sure he's alright." She said calmly. The group went back to their houses. With Ash In Shantae's arms.

**A/N: Well that was a chapter. Anyways I'm tired and going to bed. Here is the long awaited world. It's going to be packed with sex, swearing, violence, love and other stuff that will surly make a world Ash will remember or stick with him. I mean its not like one of the girls are going to follow him leading the other girl to end up building a ship and following Ash and the crew and become a recurring enemy in the story. Right?**


	16. A Very Risky Wedding

**A/N: Hello fellow travels far and wide to this website. Welcome to our next chapter. **

"He's awaking" Shantae Said to herself as the black haird boy who looked like Bolo was coming to Shantae stared at him as Ash's vision was becoming more clearler "Like what you see?" Shantae said. Ash saw two pairs of tan round thingys he placed his palms on both of them. "Wow, there like Aqua's but a bit bigger." He said making Shantae blush. Ash blinked "Huh?" He slowed down his squeezing "Is something the matter umm what your name is?" Shantae said trying to hide her moan. "I'm Ash, Ash ketchum from well pallet town until recently. That is I don't know where I am. I'm probably at some other world." While Ash was trailing of Shantae Let out a loud moan. "AHHHHHHH." She said with her mouth wide open Ash blinked…"Was it something I said?"

As the two made it to the market place they ran into Bolo and Sky Ash introduced himself to them both than Bolo took Ash to have a friendly chat. "NO WAY HE COULDN'T HAVE PURPOSED!?" Sky said in complete shock "To not just me but you too. (She was whispering to sky about what Ash said while knocked out cold from the crash now he's talking with Bolo) He said in his sleep…**Flash back** "Sky…mmm Shantae…wedding….Pirate?" **End of flash back to a conserned Sky**. "That could be many things but still Oh my god I need to get flourished up." She said running back to her house while Shante smiled at Bolo and Ash. "So here's what you wanna do since she let you touch them. You gotta say Shantae will you marry me? And see if she says yes or no." Bolo said whispering to Ash. "I don't know…. It seems kind of farfetched I mean what if she doesn't say no?" "What are you two talking about? Obviously it can't be about the wedding can it?" Shantae said smirking to the two whispering boys. "And before you ask Ash yes and also Sky wants in too." She said bending over for him to kiss his forehead. "What was the bending over part for and also WHAT?!" Shantae sighed. "This is going to be a long Tuesday."

As ash got ready he noticed something Shantae was dressing up with sky, the girls were grinning while Ash couldn't believe that he was in this situation. He grumbled "How did I even get into this mess." **Flash back.** Aqua landed down and got out of the armor she then looked around she began to sweat. "Where ever Ash is it sure is hot." Aqua said sweating "Aqua!" Ash shouted, Aqua heard Ash and ran towards him "I'm Coming! Ash!" She said running towards her with a dust cloud behind her. She panted "Now Hold on I'm putting on your tux." Shantae said "Whoa …you're Ash?" You look like someone from a 80's rock band." She said pointing to Ash's outfit. "I know." Ash said, "But, I need your help tell these girls that I'm not getting married please." Aqua's eyes widen as she realized what the tux meant "I get it now its to match the heat of this world." Aqua said. "Yup, you must be Aqua I'm sky and the tan one over there she's Shantae. I thought Ash was making it up about him being a boyfriend with water and all but I guess your name is Aqua after all." She snickered. Aqua blinked then got angry "HEY! I AM MORE THAN ENOUGH TO LOVE MY ASH!" "And yet you can't keep an eye on him Look I know what you're going through so let Ash stay here its fine he'll get married and have a happy …somewhat normal life." Sky said cutting off Aqua. Aqua frowned she wanted Ash to be with him but it risked him getting hurt. "Oh Terra; I wish you were here." Aqua said. "That can be a Wish I can grant" Shantae said walking over to Aqua.

"Huh?" Aqua said blinking. "I said I can grant your wish do you want me to or not?" Shantae said getting a bit annoyed about how Aqua was reacting. "You can grant wishes?!" Aqua said in a shocked tone. Shantae sighed face palming. "Yes I'm a genie…well half human half genie. You can call me Shantae the half genie hereon." She said gleefully. "What's with the hero part?" Aqua Asked. "Oh, I'm the new protector of scuttle town." She said placing her hand infront of her chest. However she noticed that Aqua's chest was bigger than hers and got annoyed by that plus she was a bit taller than her as well. "Alright! I agree to your statement umm…" "Sky." The woman in the blue and purple clothing said. "That's right Sky I agree to that. Ash can get married to the both of you. On one condition." She said very calmly. "What's that? Both Sky and Shantae asked at the same time. "Don't break him to much k?" Aqua said winking to them both as she activated her armor "once you find the keyhole head to the next world." Aqua whispered. Ash nodded. "Well, I'm off." She waved to the three of them then disappeared.

**End Flash black** Ash found himself at the top of the wedding podium with Shantae and Sky in their wedding dresses walking up to Ash as the group went through the wedding ceremony. Ash said yes while Shantae and Sky said yes too. "You may now kiss the brides." Ash kissed Shantae first then Sky after the wedding people were congratulating Ash, Sky and Shantae for a long and happy life. …Or so they thought. On the morning of their honeymoon Ash yawned walking outside to see the lush vegetation and clean ocean air when a loud boom came from infront him. It was none other than a pod _"Hey this looks like a sayian pod from the anime Dragon Ball Z" _Ash thought a bit amused "Ash stand back Shantae shouted but too late. From what came out of the pod holding a sword against Ash's throat Shantae growled "RISKY! ONLY YOU COULD RUIN MY HONEYMOON." The Pirate known as Risky Boots smirked "This is your Honey Moon I thought you'd at least take him to a more exotic location." Mean while while the two were talking about their rivalry Ash was feeling Risky's breast nipples harden he blushed "Um girls I hate to interrupt this fine reunion but …CAN YOU SAVE ME!" Ash shouted in a panic toned. "Don't worry I'll save you!" Shantae said.

"I'm not just here to kidnap your husband but also to tell you that I'm out to rule the seven seas and with that steam engine and your husband by my side we shall rule all! She laughed holding the steam engine in her hand. "Shantae! Ash said worried" "Babe!" Shantae shouted with tears in her eyes reaching out for him. As the ship came close to where they were Risky hoped a bored with Ash I'll leave you with my Hench men "Attack her!" The ship sailed off with Shantae fighting some of the baddies.

A/N: Wow that was a long chapter to make. Sorry it took that long I hope you all enjoy it ^_^


	17. A bored Captains Quarters

** A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long, There was a lot of vacationing and I'm just starting drivers Ed. **

There was a bang sound "Ash!" Ash lost focus and blacked out he found himself tied up in a room that looks like a captain would sleep in "I'm…on a ship?" Ash said groggily. "Correct fufufuf such a cutie you are." Risky walked over to Ash was sweating and blushing he thought in his head _"Aqua help me please!"_ But no response came a minute later risky already had Ash's pants off snickering "He has the ass for the job and also the dick but the only problem is well…your nine , I'm twenty the only way I'll be able to fuck you if I use this…" She held up a potion "YOULL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Ash shouted as he struggled to break free but he didn't. Risky gave a big grin and gestured toward ash by bending down towards him. "Ahh but, that is where you are wrong dear Ash I will take you and alive as well be sure of that." She winked at him and playfully blew him a kiss.

"What is that anyways?" Ash asked as he gave in to the ropes strength "Ahh, you see it's a concoction I've discovered it's a cheat device to make time speed up to exactly what I want. It's the same age I want you to be for me." Risky gave an evil grin to ash she then plugged Ash's nose till he opened up then forced the potion down till Ash drank every last drop. He blinked and then a bunch of red smoke covered Ash and then the magical smoke died down he was the same age as Risky. "I'm still tied up…" He said he blinked "Whoa my voice changed! Its sounds like Bardock from Dragon Ball Z!" Risky shook her head knowing that this would he would react like this. "Now let's see if the the effects of the potion worked." She walked over to ash and pulled down his pants "It's going to be a long ride stud muffin (Reference from persona 4) might as well make some memories." She winked Ash in state of panic thought _"What would Aqua do at a time like this?" _ **Flashback. **"MMmmmm fuck me harder Ash!" Aqua was completely naked. **End of flashback. ** Ash still trembling thought _"I'm beginning to think that I have issues." _ "Enough games lets fuck"

A/N: Sorry For the short chapter guys and gals. But don't worry more is to come.


	18. Two wives with a twist

** A/N: Whelp since there's nothing else to do today I might as well finish off this world. Next world is soul eater and Ash's weapons will get souls embedded in them to fully power his keyblades…did I say keyblades? Where are my manners I meant keyblade. **

Ash was trembling "C-cant we talk a-about this I mean I never had." Risky interrupted Ash saying with her fist clenched and a bit annoyed tone. "Shut it! Quit screwing around and fuck me it gets hot and bothersome during the middle of the day so I suggest you quit your sniveling you belong to me now got that!" Risky gripped Ash's chest tightly but instead she lowered her hand toward his underwear. Ash was blushing brightly as Risky was jerking him off. "Haaa it h-hurts!" Ash said as he panted and was sweating. Risky lowered her Skelton bra showing off her breasts to Ash. Ash of course had a bloody nose "Aww geeez not on the carpet, crap minion 42 get over here!" She said pissed off as ever she clenched her fist as the shadow like creature came up to her with a paper towel she grabbed it and gave it to Ash. "Wipe that mess you made on your face!" She said tossing it to Ash. As Ash cleaned his bloody nose he saw risky removing her cloathing and teasing Ash by winking at him, then bent over and pulled her panties off in front of his face. All Ash could see was her ass "Lick it!" Risky demanded. "Lick that?" At this point risky was getting irritated "ALRIGHT I DON'T KNOW IF YOUR PLAYING DUMB OR NOT BUT I KNOW YOU HAVE HAD SEX BEFORE NOW NOD ONCE IF YOU HAD AND SHAKE IF YOU HADN'T! " Ash grew mad "WHY ARE YOU SO UPTIGHT ABOUT ME AND YOU HAVING SEX TOGATHER!" Ash suddenly realized he spilled the beans. "Eep" He said in a squeaked tone. "Ah, So you do know how to have sex. Good In that case I'll explain why. Ever wonder why Sky was so keen on getting married, ever notice anything different?" Ash paused and cooled down _"Now that you think about sky usually had tan skin not purple skin and when I looked at her eyelashes they were purple." While _the light bulb was turning on for Ash Risky was grinning staring at Ash's expression. "Hold on You were sky?"

Risky bursted out laughing "That's right I'm your second wife! Now let's fuck" Ash being the gullible nine year old he was agreed and Risky had sex with him bare back, doggy style, being lifted, even in public (On the ship of course how on earth could the two have sex in the ocean?) then suddenly Ash noticed something while Risky was on top of him her butt was in Ash's eye site. "Ah, Ah, Ah Fuck yes!" Risky's moans echoed throughout the ship. "Hey what's this hole here above your p-pussy? Was it?" (Risky had taught the dirty names of the body parts to a girl and hoped they would be put to good use.) Ash asked pointing to her asswhole. Risky's eyes widened "N-no not there ANYTHING BUT THERE I FORBID IT BEING IN USE!" Risky said in a scared angry tone. "Alright…I guess….Risky?" She looked at Ash calmly "What Is it?" S he said. "I'm Cumming again" Soon enough Ash had came inside of her raw again. "I wish we could stay like this forever." Risky said, "Soon you'll be back in that accursed shaunte's ass and breasts! I won't allow it." _ I gotta figure out a way to get the heck out of here and out of this world this woman is driving me crazy!" _Ash thought. Soon Risky acquired her parts she needed in order for the steam engine to be complete Shantae battled her and won and rescued Ash in the process and the two were having rescue sex. "So how does my pussy feel?" Shantae said blushing a bit. "Weird but comfortable it feels nice to be honest. Hey Hun listen I can't stay here forever." Shantae frowned knowing who he was and knowing that sky was actually Risky "Take me with you." She said holding his hands. "I'm sorry I can't I don't have any room on my keyblade ride" As they were having this conversation they were getting dressed as it was early in the morning once again. "Just be careful okay babe?" Shantae said as she kissed him on the lips "I'll find a way to use my magic so I can come with you" Ash Activated his armor and nodded "And Ash when we meet again let's have a date and maybe make some lovin." Under the armor Ash was blushing bright red seeing her wink at him. Shantae held out her hand "Promise?" She said. "Promise!" Ash said shaking her hand as he did so the potion finally wore off and transformed him back into the nine year old he was the armor was also his size too. The two shook and Ash disappeared thinking of his two wives that he had on this world.

**A/N : There is your long awaited sex scene sorry I'm not good at doing actual sex scenes if you want a good sex scene go see a hentai. And I'm out.**


	19. The Guardian of Kingdom Hearts

**A/N Its been to long everyone sorry about last night I was tired and it was like 2 am so if I was a bit testy please forgive me. Anyways on with the show! ^_^ **

As Ash was flying on his keyblade ride through the vortex of space he was thinking about the worlds he previously visited and thought out loud "Those were some fucked up worlds" Ash was so used to hearing swearing from Risky boots that he found himself saying the f bomb. He noticed a new world coming up and sped up he thought as he was going to this world _"I sure hope Terra, Ventus and aqua are doing alright." _ He entered the world. This world was different from the other two that he hoped "I hope I'm not walking into trouble." Ash thought as he was walking into what seemed like a desolet world. With each gust of wind there was a cloud of dust that came along for the ride. For some reason Ash felt sad, sad that many people fought their best hoping in the outcome something might change…but in the end didn't.

There was a fork in the road he decided to take the one on the left which took him to a tunnel he then felt his way out of the cave and gasped. Miles upon miles of keyblades were scattered here he didn't know what to think he was in shock, fear and panic for these keyblades to be here in one gigantic place. Oathkeeper appeared in his hand as it was leading him towards the center. "Such a tragic war…So many people lost during these times." Ash recognized that mysterious and ominous voice "Xehanort!" he shouted. "Ah I see your keyblade is reacting to the hurt and pain caused by this great calamity indeed it was tough. Many people fought over the holy light known only as.. (The two said at the same time.) Kingdom Hearts." Xehanort continued "It was rumored before you were born that someone made it to kingdom hearts only to find them self's dead to the hands of its guardian…that guardian is you! The chosen one to protect kingdom hearts from both light and darkness." Xehanort said pointing at our hero.

"Hey it's not nice to point Ash said hiding his shock." "I see, So you accept your role then you must know this…Vanitas is your other half a boy made out of darkness rotten to the core from your other half of your heart. I was surprised to see you were still living after I extracted All of your darkness." As Xehanort kept talking Ash was in shock about all of this "So…so than the unversed attacking the other worlds…is because of me?...I'm at fault?" A masked boy walked next to the old man "Hell yeah it's your fault. It's your fault for you letting your guard down and him kidnapping you." Ash growled "I was six back then, I was only a child." "Enough the both of you, and as for you Vanitas haven't I told you to go to Radiant Garden?" Xehanort said in a stern tone. "Well…uh yeah Hehe I'm right on that shit…" He disappeared into a corridor of darkness as for Ash he felt like it was his destiny to follow him so he activated his armor and left this world. Xehanort looked down to his feet. "The chosen one is a nine year old boy….may god help us all."


	20. The truth is told! Ash runs Away?

**A/N: Hello everybody hope you have a good break I know I am. Anywyas we will be visiting Keyblade Graveyard again but as filler so brace yourself for the filler soon but for now Radiant Gardens plot.**

As Ash landed in a place called radiant garden in everyones eyesite a girl with black hair and big breasts ran towards him and glomped him. "ASH KETCHUM WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" The blacked haird girl said however all Ash could see was her big things. "T-tifa?! Wha-what are you doing here?" She sighed. "You do remember." She said blushing still hugging him. "Ash?" A familiar voice said "Aqua?" Tifa and Ash looked over to see a blue haird woman with blue clothing and blue eyes "Wha-what are you doing here? Let me guess it didn't work out as I hopped?" Tifa blinked in confusion over this conversation. "Yeah it didn't. Don't ever do something like that again I have my own life too you know!" Ash said confidently at Aqua. However Aqua sighed she could tell just from looking at the bruise marks on Ash's arms that he's been through a lot on that world. "I'm fine!" He said in a calm tone to Aqua who was worried about the bruises "A-are you sure?" She asked blushing a bit. Ash nodded.

"So I am guessing from the xehanort reports that you're Tifa. Ash's girlfriend and or future wife?" Tifa blinked Aqua was talking to her she finally nodded "Yup when I heard that Xehanort turned traitor on Ash I was shocked but now he's on the right side so it means I can sleep well at night." She said with a calm tone. Aqua smiled "It seems so." While the two girls were talking Ash suddenly felt a bit off he grabbed his stomach as if he was in pain. "Grrr, Agh!" The girls noticed this suddenly a blinding flash of light illuminated over Ash which blinded both Tifa and Aqua . As the light vanished a boy with red hair with Ash's clothing appeared he ran from the girls and ducked into an ally corner "Ash? Where are you?" Aqua called out. "Baaaabe?" Tifa shouted , Aqua glared at tifa though. "Look we shouldn't draw attention toward people." Aqua said sternly. "You're just jealous because my big things are bigger than yours!" Tifa said with her hands across her hips. Aqua was now annoyed blushing "Maybe Ash likes me better than you do huh Aqua?" She said raising her eyebrow "Alright that's it!" Aqua shouted "If you want to find Ash you can find him on your own!" She stormed off frustrated.

Meanwhile the kid with red hair was walking through this strange world "What is this place?" He muttered to himself (Just imagine Silver's voice being the guy who voiced Anakin from star wars clone wars.) He was walking along the town with people waving at him and saying high. This kid with the red hairdo was known as Silver. When Ash's heart was extracted from Xehanort new darkness formed in Ash's other half of his already broken heart. (Cause you know we need the chosen one alive.)

"Ah! Silver good to see you." A man who looked like a wizard but had a long beard came towards him. "Wondering through this town can be a little dangerous when there is unversed afoot." He said "By the way, I know we haven't talked yet but my name is…" But before the guy could finish his sentence Silver did just that "Merlin the wizard." Merlin was quite shocked then suddenly knew how Silver knew his name "My reputation precedes me then." Merlin said the two found themselves in Merlin's house then sat down ."Now I know you just transformed but here take this it'll transform you back to Ash. Your father came to me directly and told me your situation at hand. So I whipped up an antidote it'll keep you inside for quite a while though." He paused to take a breather it was finally Silver's turn to speak.

"I understand and thank you Merlin for your help." He grabbed the bottle of potion and drank it. He transformed into Ash and he blinked "What on earth am I doing here?" He said. "H-hey your Merlin!" Ash said Merlin fell over. Then he got back up but before he could give Ash more bottles he already left. "So this place is Radiant Garden." Ash said in Awe of its majesty. Suddenly a big unversed flew by him his keyblade summoned in his hand. He ran towards it and found himself in A square area. "Ash?" Terra's voice said "Ash?" Ventus said to. Finaly "Thank god I found you!" Aqua panted sweating. She noticed Terra and Ventus. "Terra and Ven?" Terra looked at Ash and Aqua and ven "Enough talk lets end this!"

After good coordination the group of four fought and took down the trinty armor. "Listen you should go back home Ven" Aqua said "master Earaquse said so." Ventus got annoyed "Maybe I don't want to go back, maybe I want to talk to terra about something with Terra!" Ventus Shouted Aqua blinked "Yeah I ran into a masked boy who…" But before Ventus could finish Terra Growled "WHAT! You ran into Vanitas!" Terra said. Ash heard Vanitas and thought about what Xehanort said while the exposition wass going on between Terra, Ventus and Aqua. Ash gulped his fist clenched whenever he heard that name to him he was reminded of Android 17 from the series of Dragon ball Z its like 18's evil brother however its not a brother…and its his other self. Ash decided to tell them the truth.

"Um guys… (Imagine young Ash as Gt Goku but with no z marks on his cheeks and his voice is like Gt Goku to.) listen there is something I need to tell you all." The three looked At Ash and stoped talking. "Vanitas is well….my other half of my heart the one corrupted by darkness. He's been going around worlds and Causing a mess (Ash begins to tear up.) He…no It's my fault everyone is getting sepereated and its because of me. Now to punish myself I'm going to run away! (Ash shouted!)" This announcement shocked everyone "A-Ash that's….thats got to be some kind of joke right?" Aqua Asked. "No Aqua. For once in my life that doesn't envolve anything about sex it's not a joke." Everyone was left speechles "My god ….its real." Terra said looking in Ash's faces and seeing his true feelings "WHY…" Terra said angerly. "Why would you do this To us to ventus to Aqua…" He shouted at Ash at this point tears were staing his face knowing that this would happen A dark corridor suddenly oppend up behind him. "I'm….I"M SORRY!" Ash shouted and ran through the dark corridor crying it closed "Waaaaaaaaaaaait!" Aqua shouted but it was too late Auqua clenched her fist.

"Damn you Terra why the hell did you scare him!" Aqua shouted. "Because of what he did." Terra answered back. He began to walk "Where are you going?" Aqua said franticly "To the next world I…need to calm down." he said.

**A/N: Whooooo Weeee that was one hell of a chapter Now were in for the long hall everyone so bare with me on this next world is going to be special to. **


	21. Ash meets Bulma? The Quest Begins!

**A/N: Now what you have been waiting for….*ahem* ****Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!****You can search around the world with me.****Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!****What a great adventure this will be.****You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait! A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!****Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently.****When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free.****Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy. Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,****Luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed.****Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!****Let's try, try, try, and look high and low!****Search the sky and the sea below!****Let's try, try, try, seize the day, And make new friends along the way!****Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me.****Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!****What a great adventure this will be.****Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!****A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery! Episode one: Ash meets Bulma! A new adventure unfolds.**

Ash Opened his eyes nature surrounded him everywhere "Wooow." Were his first words. He sniffed and sobbed a bit about how he lost some of the greatest friends he knew. He knew he was alone. He wiped his tears "Come on man it's a fresh new start I shouldn't be sad about lost friends. Even if they grew up with me and were basically my family." He sighed and walked around the woods He suddenly heard a scream and he was called to action with his keyblade in hand.

He ran out of the forest and into what seemed to be a town. A small village to the looks of it. Ash hid behind one of the buildings. "Its your lucky day cause I'm going to marry you!" The monster walked off. Ash walked towards the people who had worried "Who are you young man walking around here Oolong could kill you." Ash blinked "Whose Oolong?" The town's people explained what has been going around "That's horrible! Well one thing is for sure I'm here to help." The crowd cheered the little girl giggled to Ash "Thanks for saving me mister." She said holding both her hands looking away blushing. "Ehh no problem." He laughed.

The next morning Ash And the towns people heard noises "Alright Ash this is your que!" the father of the girl said and shoved Ash outside "W-w-w-w-wait. Wha-What do I do?" To late the town already fell silent as the motercyicle drove up "Ugh! Goku If you could've just stayed still instead of not go hunting then things could've ended better and we would already have gotten to this town!" A girl said who was getting off the motersycle "Gosh I'm sorry I was really hungry and I had to go get some food Bulma." The blue haired lady put her hands on her hips she was now annoyed _"Oh no! Girls I'm not to comfortable around cute ones especially her. Wait a sec didn't the towns people say he can transform this must be Oolong in a form of a pretty girl that's why my keyblade was summoned." _ Ash thought while the girl and boy were walking toward him Ash panicked then he thought. " _But what if that girl is a normal girl and the guy is Oolong but look at him he's so strange." _ In first person Ash was looking at Goku's tail as it flicked up and down as if it had a mind on its own.

"There's no doubt about it this place has the dragon balls!" Bulma said. "_Did she just say dragon balls?" _ Ash took a closer look he saw the blue haired girl known as Bulma was wearing a pink skirt and her name was on her breasts while she had sneakers while on her right Ash looked to see a boy with orange clothing from top to bottom shirt and pants along with that moving tail. Ash gulped "Alright you monster!" Ash shouted pointing his keyblade at Bulma "Trying to lure me into your trap huh but it won't work!" "Wha-what are you talking about?" Bulma retorted back to Ash too late Ash ran towards Bulma "Ahhhhh!" He jumped in the air and hit Bulma directly on the head. "OW." Ash blinked hang on your real "OF COURSE I'M REAL YOU IDEOT!" Bulma whimpered "My beautiful head…Grr this is your fault!" But Ash disappeared "HEEEEY they're not Oolong." Ash shouted the towns people came out.

"I would have expected as much shame on your for hitting a woman as pretty as her apologize to her right away!" The village female elder said wacking her stick on Ash's head "Ow,ow,ow alright I'll apologize." He walked up to Bulma. "Bulma I'm sorry for hurting you I only was doing my job." Bulma and Goku both blinked and said together at the same time "Your job?" Ash chuckled "Yeah that's right I forgot to mention I'm protecting this town against the evil Oolong. They say he's so bad that he eats people!" Ash said. "So they entrusted a cute teen like you to protect this village?" Bulma said lowering her eyes and blushing staring at Ash. "How old are you just out of curiosity?" Bulma asked Ash. However while she was asking him that he was looking in the mirror "AHHHHHHH! I'm old I'm supposed to be nine not a young teen." The village leader walked to Bulma "He's the same age you are I belive." He said "Oh and this is the daughter were protecting from Oolong. You know that young man is super kind to do such a thing for our family." Bulma nodded "Hey were looking for something called the Dragon Balls have you seen one that looks just like this." Mean while Ash was panicking the village elder again whacked him with the stick snapping Ash out of his midlife crisis. "Thanks ma'am." Ash bowed. "Your welcome and to you fine young gentlemen and woman you wouldn't mean this would you?" The old lady handed out the four star dragon ball "Its been in my family from generation to generation." She said "If you can defeat Oolong then you could get the Dragon Ball." Goku was poking the oldlady's private part "Wow you really are a lady." The old woman blushed. Bulma annoyed by this whacked Goku on the head "WHERE WERE YOU RAISED IN A BARN?!" Bulma shouted.

"In any case will do the job." Bulma said we'd also like to take that cutie along for the travel if you'd like him off your hands that is." Bulma said pointing toward Ash he blinked Bulma blushed and posed in a cute position Ash had a quick nosebleed and grabbed some tissue. "Of course you can take the man with you. He needs new friends as it is." Bulma bowed "Thank you very much Grand elder just watch us at work. I'm the brains and Goku here is the brawns." Goku however glared at Bulma. "I thought I was the brains." Goku mumbled . "You can stay by my side." Bulma said holding Ash's arm. The teen then looked at the dressed up Goku.

"Are you sure this plan will work? I mean men have bodies you know they have to go to the bathroom and stuff like that." Ash said looking at Bulma. "Of course they won't get in the way silly even Goku knows when to hold it in." She said pointing at the monster who just transformed into a gerogus man "Maybe this will suit your style miss." Oolong said. Bulmas eyes became hearts. "Woooow." She ran out the door. "You can take me away anytime Mr." She said "What size would you happen to be?" The man dressed in a white tux said (Oolong). "Size F." Bulma said taking her coat off. The man looked around to see where his pressious bride to be is and she wasn't there infact she was a he when the man noticed Goku peeing on a tree. "Hey…you're not a she." The man said Now angered by the two who tricked him transformed into a bull. "This is what you get when you mess with the Bull you get the horns." Ash fell over so did Bulma and Goku "I'm not a afariad of you." Goku shouted. The Bull was charging towards Goku. Suddenly the Bull stopped and looked at the watch on Ash's wrist.

"_Oh no! The five minutes time limit is almost up! I better run." _ The bull thought then turned around "Heeeey, Wait." Goku shouted fallowing the Bull. The Bull hightailed it out of the town then transformed back into his true form a Pig with a war outfit on. This was not really a pig more like a man pig. "Excuse me sir." Goku said panting "But…would you happen to know where that Bull would be would you?" Goku said to the pig. "Why no I do not believe I do however I think he went that way." The pig said pointing to the left of his direction. Goku nodded "Thanks Mister." However after Goku ran there, there was no bull to be found.

Mean while back at the town Ash glared at Bulma "Shame on you Bulma you had your heart set on me and you fell for a guy that fast! How will I know if you tend to cheat on me." Ash said in a stern tone. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over my self. I just I get really horny when I'm around cute men." Ash blinked "Fine I accept your apology. But don't pull a stunt like that again!"

Goku came back with a tied up pig. "Goku I know you want to catch the kidnaper and all that but that's a pig." Ash said pointing to Oolong "But that's just it Ash this is the kidnapper I caught him." Goku argued back Both the towns people and Ash and Bulma said "HUUUUUH?" Some of the townspeople were disappointed that Oolong was a pig some couldn't even hold in how flabbergasted they were. "Now take us to the hide out where you are holding them." Ash Demaned "Yeah,Yeah I got it." Oolong said in a defeated voice. Goku was holding Oolong like a dog on a leash except that it was around his belly "If you try to transform into a bug and escape I'll squash ya." Goku said. Oolong whimpered.

"Well here it is. Casade home." Oolong pointed to the mansion out in the middle of the woods. "How did you get this?" Goku asked as "Probably by ripping off a lot of people." Ash said. "That isn't very nice you know." Bulma said. Oolong opened the door and the townspeople and Ash along with Goku and Bulma's jaws dropped. "I thought after I took them they could be usefull and clean the house for me once in a while. However it turns out there just a pain. Take them please." Oolong said. As the townspeople cheered for the defeat of Oolong and the return of there daughters the old woman handed the Dragon ball to Bulma "Here you go as promised and also here's this. Its Ash's back pack and stuff he can get forgetfull at times you may want to take it." The Villiage elder said "And Ash please protect her and Goku. I think they'll become usefull to you in the future." Ash nodded then bowed "Thanks for letting me stay here ma'am I really appreciate what you have done for me." As the group of four walked off and waved they smiled looking onto the future and what holds instore for Ash and his newest friends.

A/N: There you have it. The first of many episodes to come from this world. I'll only focus on this world for the next few chapters or so. Then I'll go to the next one.


	22. The Great Desert Bandit Yamcha!

**A/N: Another story I'm shipping Ash with launch but since launch is too old for Ash I'm shipping him with Bulma expect a lot of sex from those two mainly Bulma. But key of truth what about Yamcha? To me I say back What about Yamcha? Anyways on with the show expect to see a time skip Earth runs differently from the other worlds in Bbbs. These world rules apply to Ash…for some reason. (Foreshadowing to the utmost degree.) **

Ash was a bit confused but went through it again with Bulma "So let me get this straight! Were dating?" He said in a confused tone. Bulma nodded they were on a boat heading to their next destination fire mountain where they would find the next dragon ball. In Bulmas head she was thinking "_ Oh my god a cute handsome teen who knows his sense of fashion and respects me he even thinks were dating and I haven't even told him we were. He's defiantly a keeper."_ However Oolong broke her train of thought "Yo! I can smell your juices from over here you should really hide yourself if your crushing on him or something." Bulma blushed completely red realizing he was right she retorted with "Yeah well at least I'm not a pervert!" She said. She blushed more as to feeling Ash's arms around her legs and gulped. However for Ash he was hanging onto her legs for dear life.

"What's with you?" Goku said in a confused tone to Ash. "I'm afraid of boats never liked them." Bulma heard this and fell over so did Oolong. "Geez and hear I thought Goku was the brave one but you take the cake. Say how old are ya kid anyways?" Oolong asked. "I'm 16." Ash replied "Judging by your looks anyways." Bulma sarcastically said. "Look I flipped out only because It was new to me." Ash said "Surrre will pretend that your actually nine." Bulma joked. Ash had an embarrassed look on his face and he was sweatdroping too. "Your not kidding are you…" Bulma said. Oolong looked to his left then to his right and on his left Oolong saw Ash talking with Bulma and to his right Goku. He then streteched "Whelp its been fun but if you guys want to go to your deaths by the hands of the Ox King then go ahead." Oolong jumped then transformed into a fish. Than swam a way

"Hey get back here you…" Goku shouted taking off his shirt. "I'll go after him. Bulma however stopped him. "Goku the only way to get that fish out of the water is by using these babys." Bulma held up a fishing hook and a pair of panties. "What's that gonna do?" Goku said. "Its going to catch a very perverted pig and Hun just you watch." Ash nodded "Okay." He said, sure enough the fishing pole lure was caught by the fish Bulma reeled it up and Oolong transformed back into a grumpy pig. "Why'd you have to play a dirty move like that? Besides I was hungry." Oolong said grabbing his stomach as his belly growled in hunger. "Reach into my bag you'll find something. It's a round vitamin." 

The boat was driving to their next location Fire Mountain where the Ox King and Chi-Chi resided. However they seemed to run into a problem. "My capsules! Who…ALRIGHT WEHERE IS THAT PIG I KNOW HE'S BEHIND THIS!" Bulma shouted trying to hide her tears with anger. "A wise man once said not to dwell to deeply into darkness they can't climb out of. I respect those words and you should too." Ash said with a stern face. (Ash's voice for this world since he's a teen and around Bulma's age would be similar to adult Gohan from Dragon Ball Z Buu saga.) He said this while crossing his arms and standing. "But we can't just let that creep getaway…I know! Here piggy, piggy." As bulma was shouting so was Goku and Ash "Just following the smell of crap it should be near." Bulma said. Meanwhile Oolong was behind a bush shitting then got up. "Grr fine. What is it!" Oolong demanded as he was walking towards them.

They then headed for Fire Mountain which was past a desert in the desert Goku fought a bandit by the name of Yamcha, Yamcha put up a struggle against Goku forcing him to pull out his most powerful attack the wolffang fist while this fight was happening Bulma was clenching Ash's hand tightly while she was napping. Ash gulped and thought "_I sure hope Goku is alright and Yamcha sure is a nice fighter as well. Say…these names are familiar …Goku…Yamcha…" _Ash looked next to him and looked closer Bulma was in a genie like dress with white pants that go up to her breasts and a small jacket. Her hair was lowered and not tied into the usual ponytail. Then Ash looked at Goku while the two were fighting his familiar black spiky hair the similar tail that preceeds through his butt and that innocent stare of a kid. He then looked at Yamcha. Yamcha was wearing his green shirt with a white belt around it. The shirt had a symbol of Japanese culture similar to Ash's back at home. His pants were orange nothing strange about that since they were in the desert and the Ash's final stare was at Puar and Oolong a pig man with fingers and a cat like creature who can both shapshift.

"Where had I seen this before?" Ash mumbled due to his mumbling Bulma awoke with a groggy tone "Huh? What time is it?" Ash was pale more than pale as he was trembling from head to foot. **Flashback **"Have you heard of this great anime Ash?" Takeru said to him. "Its called Dragon Ball it's a really cool Anime where they have lots of warriors and cute girls as well. I personally like Bulma." As soon as Ash put the dvd in the disc holder they watch the entire season one that's where Ash's best fiend Miyabi a girl who had black hair and liked to wear colorful T-shirts along with jeans. "What are you guys watching?" Miyabi asked. "Dragon Ball a really cool anime." Miyabi giggled at the newb for his first impression of the series. "It's going to get a lot better trust me." She said wrapping her arms around Ash's neck as she sat behind him. (Miyabi and Ash when they were young were really close like…*sighs* boyfriend and girlfriend close.) **End of flashback. **

"I..I…I…I" Ash was still scared remembering the characters and the battles "I'm what hungry?" Oolong said sitting. "I'm in love?" Bulma asked looking at him now holding his shoulder. "I'M IN THE DRAGON BALL WORLD?!" Making the two jump and fall over about their guesses. "Hey you two! Now that I've defeated your Goku allow me to slaughter this pig for you or you can give me all your capsule's…Hm? What's with him?" Yamcha said pointing to Ash was scared shitless trembling "Dunno but I'm feeling the same way as he is right now." Oolong said with Yamcha's sword to hiss throat and his arms back behind his head with his palms on the ground. "Well?" Yamcha said Bulma blinked and stared at Yamcha then shook her head and thought "No_! I should know better I'm with Ash I already have a boyfriend." _ She gulped and said, "Listen here you…thief quit bullying Oolong around he didn't do any damage to you! Even if he is a perverted creep." Ash hot and bothered and scared of what world he was felt woozy his vision in first person view was of Yamcha and was spinning around. "I …think I'm gonna lye down." Ash fell flat on his face blacked out." "Ash…ASH HEY WAKE UP …oh no." Bulma said "Hey porky we need to get this cutie outta here and fast sure but buff guy's sword is at my …throat? " Oolong said curiously.

"Keep running Puar as fast you can. Grrr Damn you Goku for playing such a ployed such as that I'll avenge you yet! Damn you fear of Girls." Yamcha and puar were running as fast they can toward their tower. "That was strange why do you think he left?" Goku asked "Who knows but he sure was dreamy." Bulma said. "Say aren't you two dating?" Oolong said pointing to Ash and then Bulma. She blinked "Oh…um yeah. S-sorry." She said.

"Here I"ll get us outta here with this!" Oolong threw the capsule and it was an RV. "I hope there is food in their cause I'm really hungry." Goku said holding his belly. Ooolong filled a big pitcher of water for Ash. "Wa…ter." Ash said craggily voice. Bulma felt sorry for him. "Don't worry Hun It will be alright. I promise!" She said kissing him deeply Ash's face turned red "Hey,Hey,Hey…We don't want the kid to die of heat exhaustion. Here pal drink up."Oolong said raising the pitcher to Ash's lips and the ice cold water feel into Ash's mouth returning him back to normal. He gasped then blinked. "Where am I?" Ash asked. "Well were half way across the desert with that nosey bandit nowhere to be found." "Say Oolong are there any other clothes besides this one I'm getting them completely dirty. " Bulma said interrupting Ash's and Oolong's conversation. "Yeah their upstairs." Oolong said waving her off. "Gahhhh! Oolong is this a joke to you?" Bulma said sternly coming downstairs she was wearing a bunny costume making Ash nosebleed. Goku looked at him curiously. "Say are you okay?" He Asked "I'm perfectly fine." Ash said grabbing tissues.

The Rv made it to the quarter end of the dessert. Little did they know Yamcha was fallowing them. "Ash come with me were taking a bath." Bulma she dragged Ash along to the bathroom. Ash got in the tub little did he know Bulma was gitting in the tub with him naked. She undressed infront of the window for Ash to see in all her glory. "You look beautiful Bulma…almost like another blue haired girl I once knew. He flashed back to aqua and how she was always there for Ash "Well of course I look beautiful babe why I wouldn't?" Bulma said getting into the tub with her butt rubbing against her dick. Ash was blushing and he gulped to because all he could see was Bulmas neck. Ash thought and chuckeled to himself. "_It's probably better for me if I stay in this world anyways. People here can't get hurt that badly then. I know what's going to happen anyways so I'll be helpful here." _ Bulma giggled "Whats that rubbing against my butt?" She said as she turned arouned she put her legs across Ash's thigh . Little did they know that Yamcha was planning to ambush them only to be foiled again by Bulma when she stood up and Showed Ash her breasts both of them screamed Ash blinked "Hey Bulma did you hear that?" Ash said a bit worried. "Yeah now that you mention it I did someone else scream. Maybe its that cute guy Yamcha spying on us." Bulma said making Ash sweat drop.

Then Bulma rubbed his dick giggling Ash blushed. "My you got a big thing." Bulma said. "It is only six inches. It's nothing special to be honest." Ash said feeling uncomfortable as Bulma was moving his penis up and down. "Six inches a normal mans penis is usually five or four when there young. When they get hard it's about nine." Bulma said blushing as she was jerking Ash off now curious to how big his dick can grow. "How big does it get when it's hard?" She asked as she was moving her hand up and down while gripping Ash's penis. Ash scratched his chin. "Oooh about twelve or thirteen." Bulma feel down still holding Ash's dick. Sure enough she took a look at it and it was about 12 inches.

"I…see." Bulma said hesitantly _"How am I going to fit that big thing into my timed vagina. I barely have enough room in there as it is." _ She gulped and begin to suck it. She closed her eyes at the smell. It was rather soothing and not stinky. "Your mouth feels great. Bulma Really great. Haaaa." He held his two hands on her hair they both still in the bath tub at this time it was about 9:40 pm it was 9:20 when they got in.

Bulma was sucking Ash's dick for quite some time now. "I'm coming!" Ash shouted instead of gripping her head he gripped her butt making her wet. "Oooh, Ash." She said as she swallowed all of his cum. "You did great when you titty fucked me there Bulma." She smiled "Its almost like it's a weakness or something." She said smirking. "Yeaaah, let's go with that." He said grinning falsely trying to hide the fact that Aqua used to be his girlfriend. "Let's do it…sex I mean." She said blushing.

She got onto Ash's dick blushing her vagina was rubbing against her dick and suddenly it went it "_Hang on…I'm having sex with Bulma…wow her pussy feels better then Aqua's." _ Ash wrapped his arms around her belly as she blushed at the same time he kissed her deeply and she did too. The dick went all the way in her eyes widened while kissing but closing her eyes again to ignore the pain and keeping a good focus on Ash's lips.

Bulma was loving how Ash was thrusting "OH god this is amaaaaaaaaazing." She said "Babe I'm coming!" Ash came. "I love you Bulma." Ash blushed and shouted while Bulma was moaning as Ash came. "I…Love you too. After that excursion the two got clean and came out looking clean.

A/N: And this is where we end the story well not till tommarow by the way the date I wrote this is September 1, 2015.


	23. The God Of Destruction Berus!

**A/N: Hey everyone been a while things are doing fine just doing college and other stuff. Like minting my social media. **

"Night everyone." Ash said as he headed upstairs from the RV "Wait for me love." Bulma said running up the stairs to the bedroom she hoped on Ash as Ash was already in the covers of the bed. Bulma got in the covers she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties and Ash was just wearing his boxers. Ash was sleeping on his right and Bulma snuggled close to him looking at him as he slept she giggled "Night my sweet prince." Then she kissed him on the lips then went to sleep. Ash however didn't hear that nore anywhere else because he was in a different world. He groogley yawned as he looked around him he saw seven different planets orbiting this strange tree like planet "Ah, you're here." A voice that made Ash jump. "My apologies for scaring you. My name is Whis it's a pleasure to meet you, you must be the new chosen one that got reincarnated hm?" Whis said with a question like expression . The man who was talking to Ash was had blue skin and a outer worldly dress which was red and had a triangle like armor.

"So you came at last I see." Another voice came around as it was a hairless cat that had purple skin he also had what seemed to be a holy scarf. Or at least to Ash's point of view. "So you're the new chosen one huh? It's been how long since he's been reincarnated?" The cat asked Whis "A century I believe my lord." Whis answered. "Ah yes, by the way my name Is Lord Bures the god of destruction he bowed. It's a pleasure to finally meet you at last. The last chosen one was rather rude. I thought about destroying him myself but we decided to let nature take it's course and sure enough his demise came to an end. " Bures said with a chuckle. "Um excuse me, my lord but ummm where are we? The last thing I remember is falling asleep." Whis chuckled to Ash's innocence "We decided to make this conversation in the form of a dream if that makes any sense. Then again your still nine after all." Ash sweatdroped "Okay I guess." He said weirdly.

"So why am I here?" Ash asked Berus. "You are do the responsibility the goddesses and other gods have bestowed on to you." Berus said as he paced left to right. "That's right you're the chosen one Ash you already witnessed that power back on the world with the creepy paintings." Whis said. "How did you know about that?" Ash blushed and panicked in embarrassment. "Were gods we keep an eye over everyone how else do you think we know that. " Berus said. Now he was floating above the ground in a relaxed position. "We also have our gift for you as well. Isn't that right Berus?" Whis said. "Huh?" Berus raised his eyebrow but then remembered "Ahhhh, yes that gift. We know what you truly are but until then we will just give you this." Whis handed Ash an Orb the orb of black energy went through his heart and veins Ash gulped and struggled for Air as he was on all fours. His eyelids were shaking "What… was that?" he said slowly. Whis looked at berus and nudged him making Berus loose his balance and fall. Ash laughed while Berus dusted the dust that was on his cloaths abit annoyed at Whis for interrupting his cat nap he said "You know it is unwise to laugh at a God." Berus said making ash pale and silent he then bowed up and down apologetically saying "I'm sorry lord Berus it won't happen again!. Ash said panicking. "It better not as for that power use it wisely it may come in handy ." Whis smiled "Until thien chosen one. " Whis said as the dream began to fade…

**A/n: At last this big information dump is done and over with we can go back to the dragon ball world. **


	24. The Ox King On Fire Mountain!

A/N: And here we are once again as wee journey into the realm of the chosen one. Now I'll obviously skip the red ribbon army. But Not the King piccolo and piccolo Jr saga. I decided to skip the 5th dragon ball because it was kind of filler and you guys wouldn't like it.

"Sir please step into the limosene he's been waiting for you." The strange man said in a blue shirt and black pants. "Okay." Ash said hesitantly he went into the car it began to move. And music started to play. "Welcome dear guest to the velvet room." A old man with a pointy nose said. "My name is Igore. And I'll be explaining to you what this place is. It is a place between neither reality nor dreams. It's a place to those who have signed a contract can enter." Igor said.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you ." The blond haired woman with a blue dress said. "Don't worry you are fast asleep in your world." Igor said. "Now tell me do you belive in fortune telling?" Igor asked Ash. Ash Blinked "Why yes I do." Ash said. The crystal ball on the table disappeared and a deck of cards reappeared. "My, my tragic fate lies before you. However do not threat friends you may still not know about will guide you back to where you belong. Until we meet again." Igor said as he waved his arm across the table and the cards disappeared. The weird dream ended.

"Ash…Ash HEY ASH." It sounded like a female was talking to him…no yelling at him annoyingly. The fifteen year old groaned "Finally you're awake. Can you believe it Oolong made me wear these sexist clothes." Bulma's voice said. Ash's vision came to a blue haired woman with …rabit ears? A bunny costume? "Ash drooled and sweatdroped. _ "Of course it's coming back to me I'm in the dragon ball world. Man those dreams were strange. Both of them. I sure hope that Bulma didn't worry about me while I slept." _Ash thought. WHAM Bulma hit Ash right on the head. "Ooooh that pig transformed my boyfriend into a pervert WAAAAH." Bulma flakily cried. "_Well she's not wrong about the pervert part…" _

He decided to get dressed and put on another pair of clothing.

He walked down stairs "Hey look that's up!" Goku said Oolong looked at Ash "Jeez I feel sorry that you have to sleep with her. " Oolong said innocently "So what happened last night." Ash said rubbing his eyes "I had to stay up all night guarding this van from Yamcha. For some reason you were immune to that drug." Oolong said "Well duh I gave it to Bulma she said she wanted some more of it so she drank the rest of it. " Ash said while he was yawning. "Heeey wait for me!" Bulma came downstairs and sat on ashes lap as Ash sat across from Goku and was sipping some coffee that Oolong made. All Ash could see was Bulma's back and her cotton tail. Ash gulped and blushed to because Bulmas butt was right on his dick She giggled feeling his dick hardin against her butt. Oolong meanwhile was paying attention to his mini tv which currently has cable.

( Every Earth I'm putting Ash in has real life stuff like Pokémon Nintendo the works. Even Ash's world with Miyabi and Takeru because the Pokémon world is Earth. Even kingdom hearts. )

Oolong noticed the show Pokemon come on "Ooh I love this anime. " She said excitedly. Oolong noticed something As the main protagonist Ash was traviling with Misty and Brock he blinked and decided to pause it "Hey why'd you pause it!" Bulma said angrily "I love Pokémon." Bulma said innocently. Ash perked up at the words the words Pokémon "I'm doing research now just sit back down." Oolong said. Oolong ran over to where Ash was sitting. He studied the features from the T.V's Ash's looks to this Ash's looks. _ "Spikey black hair…a red and white hat, a green back pack however his T-shirt is black and his shorts are white…strange he looks exactly like him." _ Oolong thought. "Say Bulma did you say Pokemon?" Ash asked Bulma "Why yes, it's a popular show around the world around the world their cute little creatures with amazing powers that they have I was planning to wish that boy here and make him my boyfriend." Bulma said she blinked "Why did you ask me that hun?" "That's funny I have the same creatures on my world as well." Said.

**Flash back. **"You know what I think?" The old woman said "I think the poor boy is from a nother world entirely he believes he's nine and I can see the innocence in him he truly is nine if that is true of course and if that is true, then what's to say that he's from a different world as well. Poor guy must have gotten lost from his parents or something. The village elder said to both Goku and Bulma .**End flashback. **

Bulma stared in shock. "_Could that be the same Ash from that T.v. he talks like him,acts like him and even trains like him but…why would he be here and what did he mean I'm in the dragon ball world! Hang on what's that on his arm it goes all the way down towards his hand who is he?" _Bulma thought as she and Oolong were staring at Ash_. _She also noticed a strange emblem around the end of his necklis a crown also armor like shoes. "Just who are you?"Bulma accidently said at Ash. "Why I'm Ash…Ketchum." A moment of shock was sent to both Oolong and Bulma the two stared at the teen then back at the Tv it maid since the hair the determination the training it's all written in stone.

"Nh…Noo way "Bulma spoke "As in thee Ash ketchum who lives with his mother and no father Ash Ketchum." Oolong said in shock the teen blinked and looked down he missed her "I guess its time I told you three the truth about who I really am. "My name is Ash Ketchum from the town of pallet my story begins at the age of six I was kidnapped from my own home and now I ended up in at the land of departure where I met my…Master Eraques. I have this awesome Item called the keyblade too." He said as he raised his right arm and Oathkeeper came into his right hand. The group jumped as the keyblade came out of nowhere. "This is a lot to take in." Bulma said as she gulped staring at the key shaped blade Ash held the shaft (Like how sora held his in kh1) "See…This blade is what makes it capable for me to traverse from world to world…for some reason this world thinks I'm fifteen when I'm actually nine…" He looked down. "Sorry about lying Bulma." She blinked then laughed "Sorry? It makes complete since why you were panicking now you were shocked at how old you looked." She said smiling. "Don't ever change….promise me that will you?" she said blushing as she looked down. "I promise that I wont change." Ash said giving her a thumbs up with his left hand as he de summoned the blade and his hands were free again.

The car started up again and was traveling towards the mountain. The tracker that Yamcha placed onto the car was active. "Hey look there on the move again." Puarr said excitedly. "Good my friend we should keep close to them. _"Soon Goku I will have a rematch with you and you will get a taste of my wolf fang fist." _ The two bandits began their car it started up then stopped "WHAT? I JUST FILLED THIS THING WITH GAS IT CAN'T BE OUT ALREADY!" Yamcha shouted he got out of the car and growled angrily "You good for nothing car even if I try you wont start!" He kicked the car as hard as he could the car started up again and zoomed away from him. "HEEEEEY WAAAAAAAAIT PUAR TRANSFORM INTO ME." She did and stopped the car.

Meanwhile the car was heading up the mountain and oolong parked the car. "This is as far as I'm taking you three." Goku blinked. "Huh? How come?" He said. "Because the Ox King will sense us and will turn us into mush. You don't wanna die do ya kid? If I were you I'd hightail it outta here!" Oolong said as he was panicking. "Hey we gotta stop Oolong from wishing to rule the world. That's the reason why we still continued this quest." Bulma shouted at oolong. The manpig sighed "Its your funeral after all." As the car made it to the hot mountain as the castle was burning nonstop and the flames were raging. "Hey what are you guys doing here don't you see this is private property!" The mysterious man said.

The big man was wearing a helmet with horns; he wore a red cape around his neck and looked so strong that he could punch right through a building. For his weapon of choice was an axe. "Uh..oh were in trouble now! IT'S THE OX KING." Oolong shouted Goku looked down. "Aww but I wanted so badly to help my grandfather Gohan. The Ox king stopped his arm which was about to hit Bulma and Ash. "Wait you mean the Great karate master Gohan him?" The Ox king asked. Goku nodded. "Then you must be his grand son. "Wow who knew that you were taught by a famous person goku." Oolong said. "If you can get back my daughter chi chi and put out the fire I'll give you four the dragon ball. " The ox king said. "I'll be the guy to pick up chi chi." Ash said "Are you sure you can control nimbus well? I mean it has to trust someone with a pure heart." Goku said.

"Well there is only one way to find out. NIMBUS!" Ash shouted the cloud came down and was right before the group of five. He hoped on hoping to fall cause he had sex with bulma and waited for the impact of pain…but there wasn't instead he was on the cloud and not in pain. "Wooow amazing it accepted you? I thought for sure it would only let me ride. Well Ash Good luck." Goku said. And with that said Ash took off in search of chi chi and a way to cool down Fire Mountain.

**A/N: Man what a chapter I'm glad I got this done right after my birthday. Anyways I'm happy that you guys have been reading my work and hope to continue this series too. My main hook up with Ash wont be Aqua well it is for other people and me included but in the near future (Plotline for kh 2) Ash will meet Asuna and fall in love with her. She will be ash's true love which brakes the spell that Aqua gave to Ash so he wouldn't lose his virginity till his true love came along. **


	25. Young Love

**A/N: Welcome back to another exciting chapter of dragon ball z….I mean Pokemon final mix z….oh wait that's next series shit…..uhhhhh Welcome to dawn of a new day (Which is not releated to the fourth day in majoras mask.) So lets get on with the story. You will see an Ash x Chi chi in the later part of the series (Pokemon Final mix Z) Where when Goku dies (Spoiler alert he comes back to life.) in the cell saga he originally says good bye but in this series He tells Ash that he should take good care of chi chi and be re married. Anyways On with the show. **

Ash flew on nimbus As he was doing so his stomach began to growl. "Gosh I sure am hungry. luckly Bulma gave me a capsule full of food just before we left." He said as he rummaged through the back pack and found the storage of capsul's he opened the container and grabbed the capsule then it turrned pressed the capsule top and some food appeared he snacked on the food then put the capsule back in his backpack. He bowed. "Thank you Bulma." Then flew off towards Chi Chii.

As the cloud landed Ash hoped off. "Hmm guessing buy the way she looks she must have been knocked out. By Yamcha…poor guy is afraid of woman can' really blame him they can be scary at times." (Epic foreshadowing.) He bent over checking Chi Chi's pulse and sure enough she was fine her eyes slowly opened and as her vision cleared she saw a Nine year old about her age over her. Her face turned red and she panicked. She got up and held here helmet. "I'm warning you if you touched me in any places I'll disinograte you with my helmet!" she said with tears in her eyes. She held her hands at the the helmet. "Whoa …lets not get too hasty." Ash said as he was taken aback by the touching comment.

He noticed her gear she wore blue armor over her chest and only blue pants. He sweat dropped as he thought. _"The cape looks incredibly tacky on her." _ She blinked… "You're not going to attack me? Who are you then…are you the person who said you loved me?" Ash thought "She_ must mean Yamcha but I guess after being nocked out she couldn't remember…guess I'll try lying." _ " I'm Goku…" Ash lied badly. She giggled knowing that he lied. "You're a really bad liar." She said blushing. "Who are you?" Ash gulped and thought "_Damm that didn't work!." _ He sighed since he was always an honest man he decided to tell her the truth "I'm Ash..Ash ketchum. You know from pallet town?" She gasped your that famous character from tv? Wow I never thought I'd get to meet you in real life...except you don't have those z marks on your cheeks." She said poking his cheeks as he blushed. "Since you saved me I guess I have to repay you some how." She said holding her hands.

"I have to repay you somehow…how about we go on a date?" At this Ash new he was going to far and he was blushing because Chi Chi was pressing her chest against his back.."Oh…Okay…" He said "But first we need to head to Master Roshi so we can put out the flames on your home…HEY NIMBUS!" Ash shouted the cloud came down right in front of them. Chi Chi blinked. "So Um will I fall because I heard that clouds are very light and can't hold humans. " She said blushing a bit. "Don't worry its perfectly safe. " Ash said "_Hopefully." _ He thought as Chi Chi Climbed on behind her she giggled. "Trying to get a good view?" She said smirking. Ash Blushed "I…um like sitting here its comefy and easy to sit in." (Gotta add that youngster joey meme somewhere.) " The cloud hovered up and it got higher and higher. "Something is wrong usually we should be heading towards Master Roshi's place." Chi Chi was blushing as Ash said this. She felt something against her butt. "how much do you love me Ash ketchum?" This caught Ash off guard nobody says his last name like that accept when he's in trouble or when he's having sex with Bulma.

"I love you a lot why?" Ash said honestly. The nine year old gasped at what Chi Chi did next she pulled his pants down and his underwear the cloud stopped because of how high they were Ash dreaded not looking down . He thought _"You owe me for this Nimbus big time."_ Chi Chi gasped at how big his dick was she stared at it blushing She began sniffing it then it was getting hotter for her she took off her cloaths and carefully put them into Ash's bag. Then she began sucking Ash's dick. "Haaaa…" _"This is bad…really bad…why does Chi Chi want to fuck me? I mean she's my age but why here of all places." _ He thought as he moaned Chi chi drank the cum that came out of Ash's penis with out warning. She then raised her butt "I know b father wouldn't approve but I think I chose my husband." She squealed with delight. Ash then rubbed her pussy with his dick and stuck it in..her pussy was sucking on it tenderly. Chi chi kissed Ash as they were fucking on a cloud. Then Ash gasped after a long period of kissing. " I'm cumming!" He shouted. "Don't hold back cum inside." Chi Chi said. And with that said Ash came inside of her. As the cloud took them to Master Roshi's Island the cloud landed with Chi Chi kissing Ash she smiled. "I love you." She said. _"Why do I get the cute girls and the maincharacters get left in the dust?" _ Ash thought. He handed her, her cloathing and she put it on along with the helmet. Ash got his cloathing on too he then sneezed. "Awww someone has a cold." Chi Chi said.

**A/N: Guess what I lied :3 But still It is fun to mess with you. Anyways Ash Is Nine Chi Chi is Nine too. Ash Is going to get married to Launch And Chi Chi….And ran fan Why? Cause Ash be straight pimpin yo. **


	26. Bulma's Confestion! Fire Mountain Out!

**A/N: Here we are once again. Sorry for dicking you all over with that lie I made. However I will say this Most of the stuff is true on what I said on the top however if you remember the book from the Ib world that Ash got well its going to play an important roll. Why am I saying this? Its because I'm a nice guy. Also I will be adding the first world martial arts saga because Ash will meet Launch and fall in love with her. Anyways on with the show.**

As Ash walked in he shouted "Master roshi?" We need to borrow an important item." Master Roshi was of course reading dirty magazines and when he heard Ash he panicked and flushed the toilet and ran out with his pants off. "What's this Important Item? I'm kinda busy" Master Roshi said. Ash sweatdroped "Yeah I can see that…listen we need to borrow the Bansho Fan do you have it?" He Asked "Ah, what for?" Master Roshi replied. "It's for putting out fire mountain I wish to help Chi Chi and her father the Ox king." Master Roshi perked up at this. "The ox king you say? Hmmm This will do will Alright kid you gotta deal however on one condition. You let your girlfriend walk me around." He said with a sly grin. "Sure." Ash said knowing that Bulma would refuse and use Oolong instead. 

As the two headed out they saw Chi Chi who was blushing looking at Ash. "So Did you get the Item you were looking for?" Chi Chi Asked and blinked. Ash nodded "Of course fire mountain will be put out." Ash said in a stern tone. _"Well Sort of." _He thought slyly. He couldn't wait to see a Kahmehamha in real life It was his life dream to see one form out of someones hand and for this world to actually exist made Ash's eyes twinkle with excitement. "Umm You okay there sport?" Master Roshi Asked as both Chi Chi and Master Roshi were sweatdroping at Ash's excitement. He shook his head hiding his excitement, "I'm fine let's go. " He said as he hopped on Nimbus. He raised his Arm to Chi Chi "Come on!" He said with a beaming face. Chi Chi grinned "Okay." She said happily knowing that she finally found someone worthy of her time and life. She took Ash's hand and he pulled her onto the cloud this time Chi Chi was behind Ash, Master Roshi got on his turtle. "I'll meet you at Fire Mountain." He said. "Right." The two said together.

As they were coming close to fire mountain Bulma,The Ox King , Oolong, Yamcha and Puar and Goku ran over to the cloud that was landing Ash hopped off. Chi Chi smiled beaming "Daddy." She said Hapily "My baby." Ox King said as she and he were reunited. "I have to thank you with what you did today Ash If it wasn't for you bodly going to rescue Chi Chi I don't know what I would've done. As a Reward I give you this." He handed Ash a sack of gold, Jewls and crystals. "Amazing they…they're real!" Bulma said in shock. "I'm rich." Ash said in joy. Bulma and Ash jumped for joy.

"Hahaha Look at that Oolong And I didn't even have to rip people off like you did." Oolong glared At Ash and grumbled something about transforming into something else. The Ox king suddenly noticed Master Roshi. "OH MY GOODNESS MASTER ROSHI!" He got on his knees and bowed up and down repeatedly. "So this is what my apprentice has been doing I heard stories about you chasing people off with that Ax of yours. That is not what I intended for its purpose." He said in a stern voice. "I'm sorry Master Roshi but with my daughter missing I don't know what we would do. I panicked." The Ox king said. "Well I guess it's time to put this fire out." Master Roshi said with a sigh. "Oh boy were gonna get to see him do the famous Kahmehameha wave!" Ash said excitedly.

He got behind a rock Goku and Oolong got behind the same rock as Ash Chi Chi got beside Ash while bulma stood over his head she was smiling. "As a reward I'll give you a special view." She said blushing. "Stand back everybody." Master Roshi said. He lowered his Arms and his too hands were in a circle position He buffed up too. "Kaaaahhhhhmeeeeehaaaaaamehhaaaaaa!" A blue light came within the circle and shot through the castle and putting the fire out. There was a cost to putting the fire out the castle was cut in half and destroyed in the process. "Are home…Chi Chi said. Its…" She began to cry. "Waaaaah it's gone." Master Roshi Sweatdroped "At least I Managed to put the fire out." Master Roshi said nervously as he chuckled. "Don't worry Chi Chi Will find a better place to live while the castle gets rebuilt." The Ox King said. "Yeah you can live with us." Ash said focused on Bulma's panties. "Well I guess that's a good Idea." Chi Chi Said as She sniffed. "At least I'll be with Ash. I"ll also get to know Bulma As well. The sun began to rise. "Heeeey." Goku shouted "We found the dragon ball." Oolong said in excitement. "Thank you for everything Ash." The King said as he bowed. "You're in our debt." Chi Chi said.

Ash blinked "Say Master Roshi wasn't there a deal if the fire got put out." Now he wasn't focesd on Bulma's panties because He was next to Bulma "Ah yeah that's right the deal we made." Ash decided to take around the corner after explaining the deal he made with Master Roshi with Bulma made a deal with Ash. "Alright I'll take this stupid walk with him. On one condition…you have to Marry me." Ash's eye twitched. He already told Bulma about Chi Chi too. "You won't have to worry about Chi Chi…because you'll be at Master Roshi's training right?" She said. Ash nodded "Yeah but marriage is a big deal. Its not something you can set up in the first day it has to take days …Weeks even." He argued back to Bulma. "I know!" Bulma said putting her hands on her hips with a stern expression on her face.

"Look I love you Ash so much that I'll almost do anything for you. You have to do this for me or were t-h-r-u-g-h- got it? " She said. Ash gulped "Yes ma'm." He said shyly. Bulma hesitated she didn't like playing the bad guy no girlfriend does but when it comes to Ash's stuberness it could get the best of him. She knew that she had to motivate him. Even if it means threatening their relationship. She also knew of Aqua,Terra and Ventus whom Ash finally confessed to before falling asleep that night before all of the Ox King happened. She smiled "Great." Then ran off towards Oolong. Oolong turned into Bulma and walked with Master Roshi . Ash Smirked knowing that Bulma was going to do this. He was going to Anal with her as punishment for not fully keeping to his promise with Master Roshi.

"Good by everyone." Bulma waved as she got in the car. "By all." Ash shouted." He couldn't wait to try the new skill he acquired which was Kamehameha. Goku waved good bye and said "It was fun meeting you all." He Said. "Good bye and good luck on the new castle!" Oolong said. The car drove off into the sun rise.

**A/N: Man that was one heck of a chapter to write. But it's a good thing I got it out of the way and it only coasted me an hour of my sleep. To tell you the truth I do its just I'm wide awake right now. I recommend listening to the FFVIII soundtrack because it matches perfectly to what I was writing. **


	27. Meet Yoko Littner The search for Ash

**A/N: Well here we are once again. With candy to munch on from yesterday why not sit back and relax as we enjoy a more…complicated plot. Well here it goes enjoy the chapter. **

As Night rolled around Ash kept to his revenge scheme by fucking her ini the butt it of course backfired on him when she was enjoying it. "Ah, ah,ah fuck that's good sweetie." She said as she kissed him. Oolong tried to get some sleep along with goku. The group now had five dragon balls. With Emporor pilaf having one. So as night passed on to day Ash now was fucking bulma in her pussy and kissed her back. "I love you so much." He said. Bulma blushing as she kissed him. "Ah, I love you Ah, more. " She moaned as Ash came in her pussy. They were staying at hotel for the night cause obviously since Bulma didn't want to sleep out in the cold again they decied to search for a hotel. She paid for the two rooms for the night not knowing that they weren't going to get enough sleep.

Ash and Bulma both let out a big yawn as Goku, Oolong, puar and yamcha were eating. Yamcha checked into a room last night thanks to Bulma."I..um have to thank you once again." Yamcha said as he trembled and was sweating. "Jeez whats with him?" Oolong whispered to Puar. "He's shy of girls." Puar said as she munched on some food. Ash unaware what his jealousy was attracting noticed something heading towards Yamcha. Something big and was sliding across the floor. It got up Ash let out a surprised yelp. Causing Yamcha , Bulma and Goku along with oolong to lo look at Ash the creature came towards Yamcha. "Yamcha! Get down." Ash ordered he did so and then rain towards this creature. "Unversed? Here? " He said without thinking he summoned his keyblade. "I don't know where you came from. But this shared comes to an end." A familiar female voice said.

It's been so long since Ash had heard her voice. "Aqua? What? How?" Ash stuttered as he tried to gather words he forgot about the unversed. She summoned her keyblade and took care of the unversed and sighed. "Why did you ignore my orders?" She said. "What do you mean?" Goku Asked? Bulma shushed him. As the others stared at the two. "I know what I said! And I'll say it again. Why did you ignore my orders Ash? I thought I told you to stay at scuttle town. But instead you disregarded my concern for your health and left." Bulma's fist clenched. She didn't like the way this blue haired bitch was talking to her fiancé. "Look if you two are gonna make out that's just fine but nobody talks to my Ash like that!" she said as She walked up to them and put her arms up infront of the nine year old. "I'm not letting you take him! He's here where he belongs. He's…Home." Bulma said. Yamcha walked up gathering up all his courage and did the same thing as Bulma. " Ash is a good friend and a good sparring partner. I won't let you just waltz up and take him away from us like that I'll give everything I have to take you down! I'll use my wolf fang fist to knock you out." She sneared at the two. "Fine then be that way." She disappeared then reappeared infront of them and hit them both with her keyblade and smirked. She walked towards Ash and grabbed him. The two who were still standing couldn't do a thing.

Aqua knocked Ash out and picked her up to two soldiers came to her. "Take him to the ship were leaving this rock." She said sneering.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the in the far reaches of space well not so far but far none the less a woman with red hair and wearing a flame swim suite and shorts was driving a ship with she has curvy legs too and crimson eyes. The other male who is named Simon is s sitting on his chair with his legs crossed next to another guy which is Simon's most notable physical traits are his wild dark blue hair, amazing height, deep indigo eyes and strong lean build.. . "My name is Yoko Litner…our world has been overrun by darkness . And were running out of options. My friends and I have been searching for a friend. A good boy who was at the age of six he had black hair and a smile that could automatically tell you that everything was gonna be okay. With him by our side we managed to save our world. However what we didn't expect was creatures made from pure darkness would over run it and destroy the very thing we were trying to protect." Yoko was dead set on finding the boy who helped save that world. Their world. That boy is none other than Ash Ketchum.

"Give it up already were never gonna find the little dude." Meet Kamino a shirtless man with sports tape around his wrists and 80's like ruby triangle glasses. He was shirtless and had tattoos over his arms and waist. He did however wear pants and shoes. Yoko got annoyed. "And just why aren't we gonna find him Kamina! We've been on his trail for quite some while. In fact we were red hot on his trail when we went to that world called raidiant garden. The other reason why I'm dead set on finding him is because he's my boyfriend!" She shouted at Kamina. The ship they were driving was a small ship which was a relative to the gummy ship but not. It's the B1524 has 3 rooms and an auto pilot function and a light speed function as well. It has turrets to take out Heartless ships and one bathroom for each room. Also running showers as well. Where the cockpit was where the livening room was. Kamina was sitting across from Simon. A round table was between them and a cross from the round table was a tv and a game console for Simon.

"Hey look! Another world…and who is that?" Outside of the window screen was Aqua's Armor She was riding her keyblade ride towards Ash's world the world with Bulma, Goku and Oolong. As Yoko's ship fallowed Aqua to the world the ship landed and so did she. Aqua de activated her armor and looked around. "Amazing." She said. There was mountains and rivers as far as the eye could see. She took a wif of air and was stunned. "Its so fresh." "Hey!" Kamino's voice reached out to Aqua which startled her so much that she summed her Keyblade and got ready in case it was some pervert trying to grope her. She raised it towards Kamino "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa I'm not what you think I am." He said. "I'm harmless. See?" Kamino raised his arms and hands to prove he was. "And what about those two?'" Aqua singled towards Simon and Yoko she noticed Yoko immediately with a sniper on her back. "She doesn't seem to be." Aqua said. "Well that's because I like to be prepared for anything. Which is why I always have my trusty light sniper on me at all times." She said happily. "Yeah and I have this to protect me." Simon summoned his Keyblade. Aqua gasped and desummoned hers . "That's the first time I've seen anyone other than Terra, Ventus or Ash summon one of those." Aqua said in amazed voice. She paused…"What do you mean by light sniper?" She asked Yoko. Kamino rolled his eyes. "Here we go." He sarcasticly said.

Yoko took a breath to explain what it meant. "My light sniper riffle is one of a kind. It only affects Heartless and Unversed. "Which We've been fighting our way through world from world. Searching for Ash. Now I have a question for you. Do you mean Ash as in Ash Ketchum?" She said raising her eyebrow. Aqua was in stunned silence "_ How do they know him I wonder…" _Aqua thought. "So…this Ash…He has black spiky hair? Always liked to wear a hat over it? Has a great grin? And has an oh so cute voice? Aqua asked and when she asked about the hair she raised her arms and hands to her hair but expanded it a little. Yoko giggled "Yeah that's exactly him…wait how do you know him?" Yoko Asked in a confused tone. "Well..He's…my boyfriend." She said happily blushing a bit. "EHHHHH? NO WAY HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Yoko said in a shocked tone. "Yah think we can share him?" Yoko said calming down. "Wow straight and to the point Aqua said…sure we can." She said smiling. "Alright!" Yoko said in an excited tone. "Lets look for ash together. Aqua said raising her hand to the three friends. "Well simon we could use the extra babe. " Kamino said jokingly. "Don't even think about it. " Aqua said smirking. Simon without thinking put his hand over Aqua's smiling. Aqua noticed Simon's smile…it looked exactly like Ash's in Aqua thought as she teared up _"Where are you Ash?"_ Kamino and Yoko Put their hands in and then raised them "Go team!" They all said.

As the group came near the familiar site where Ash was dragged off they heard a voice no not a voice crying the group ran towards it but for some reason they decided to hide instead of interrupt. "Why would someone kidnap him." The female's voice said Aqua looked around the corner and saw a girl with teal hair and a red bowtie on top of her head she had a purple scarf like thing around her neck and wore a pink dress with the words Bulma in the middle of it. She had purple socks on and blue shoes. She was curled up in a ball and her head in her arms. "There There Bulma will find Ash wont we Yamcha?" A small cat like creature said. Yamcha looked up and stood up Aqua panicked and thought he saw him and pulled her head back."Did you see anything?" Yoko Asked in a hushed tone. Aqua Hesitated then said " This Girl Named Bulma is sad about someone kidnapping Ash." The group then decied to stay quiet again "Puar is right as long as we have Goku He'll sniff out Ash in no time at all. They then looked up To see a cloud pass by them and a boy was in front of Yoko, Simon, Kamina and Aqua the four blinked Goku blinked back. Aqua and the others imeaditly put two and two together. This kid was the Goku that they were talking about. Goku walked over to Aqua and sniffed her. Aqua blushed "Hey!" She said . "Yup you defiantly have his scent. Hmm but you don't have a sign of struggle So either you could be the real Aqua or my nose is messed up. Goku said laughing "Hey guys I found someone we might trust. Goku shouted. Bulma, Yamcha puar and Oolong came running over to them.

Everyone was in an awkward stunned silence. Bulma's fist trembled with rage "Why…why did you do do it. Bulma said as her voice was shakily. "Do what?" Aqua asked. "YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU KNOCKED US OUT AND TOOK ASH AWAY FROM ME." She started crying again. "WE WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED BUT THEN YOU HAD TO COME ALONG AND." She walked over to Aqua and hit her on the shoulder and then slowly lowered to the ground crying. Everyone looked away in a awkward tone. "Look you guys have to understand I just got here. I have no idea whats going on. "We belive you." Yamcha interrupted her. "Then why is she sad?"Aqua pointed at Bulma who was at shoe level with her. "Oh a person like you came a long and knocked us out. And along with that he grabbed Ash and knocked him out as well. We woke up and Ash was gone. Oolong said crossing his arms conserned for Bulma's well being. "So..Were back to square one. Were still searching for Ash." Yoko said said. "ARGH THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SINCE" Kamino said ruffling his hair around. "Simon quit acting the silent protagonist and say something will ya." Simon was still in shock. "you guys…are …are from the " He gulped "Dragon ball z anime." Now Yoko , Kamino and Aqua could understand why they were so easy to get along with. They were with Anime's most famous characters.

"I guess we should all introduce our self's." Yoko said "I'm Yoko Litner Ketchum" "I'm Simon" "And I'm Kamino. Along with us though is Aqua." The group bowed. Bulma sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Wait you said Ketchum does that means he's your boyfriend too? " Yoko and Aqua both nodded "Your welcome to share if you're interested. "Fine but only if I get him for this entire world after he returns." Aqua nodded "Sounds like a fair trade." The group shook hands.

Mean while somewhere else out in space completely the opposite direction from Earth. The nine year olds eyes opened he was in a glass tube and his arms and legs were held and green liquid flowed through the tube it drained. "Awake at last a sinister voice said. This voice came closer. Till a green bug eyed like creature was in front of him. He chuckled "Have a nice sleep?" The voice said in a gruff tone. "I did until I awoke." Ash sarcastically said. "Where are we?" "Who knows the creature sarcastically back. "My name is Lord Brevon. You should be lucky your living otherwise I'd kill you where you stand. But As soon As Brevon could ask anything the ship was underfire by chasers who shot at it. It began to wobble and fall towards a planet. As they landed in the mountains Ash managed to escape he shivered in the cold air. He looked up "Of course its night time." He muttered. He activated his armor and flew down towards bottom of the mountain.

**A/N: Whelp there you have it the beginning to freedom planet and Aqua made some new friends who will help her be reunited with Ash. **


	28. The Mysterious Midnight Channel

**A/N: Whats that another chapter in two days? This is madness Madness! Madness? No…THIS IS Dawn of a new day. Yes we will be reaching a Majoras Mask world where I'll be exploiting the hell outta the title. Also there will have an avatar world as well. Not the shitty Hollywood avatar the Avatar the last airbender one. Also There will be a soul eater world as well. Along with Naruto. (I'm gonna wing it with the naruto world.) There will be a backstory to Ash's past And why Tifa is destined to be his wife. Spoiler warning its not. It's actually Bianca. (From dragon quest who do you think it would be BW Bianca Ash doesn't meet her till 6 years in the future.) Also Samus makes an appearance in this chapter as well. (She's part of the backstorry that I'm planning for as well.) **

As Ash made it down the mountain and into the village he noticed something it wasn't a village more of a palace. Like in the once he used to see as a kid. He noticed a hellcoptor and managed to almost get in it. When he saw a red helicopter and took that one instead. (homage to lilo and stich.) "Iganagawesta! AHAHAHAHA" Ash shouted as the troops along with the prince came out. "Go my men we must not let this intruder escape with the red coptor that I so adore." The soldiers got in the copters and flew. The boy didn't however learn how to fly so the chopper wobbled through the air as the others were fallowing him.

Meanwhile near the canion two people more like animal like humans were standing around then they saw A helicopter fly by while that happened Ash's copter wobbled behind them making the two sweatdrop. "MAYDAY MAYDAY EJECT. HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS DEATH TRAP!." Ash shouted he then noticed a flickering button that said eject. He grinned and pressed it. Littile did he know that it would launch his chair through the roof and high in the sky. "okay now I'm kinda scared." "USE THE PARACHUTE!'" The purple like dragon said. Ash nodded And grabbed the lace but it let out the silver wear instead. "Awww crap baskits." He muttered as the chair made impact with the ground. Seconds soon after the parachute came out Making the two creatures giggle at the cartoonish fail that happened. "I'll help you out." The two creatures helped Ash out of the chair.

"Thanks…uh?" Ash paused not knowing the two creatures names. "Lilac. And that cat over there is carol." Carol giggled. "That was so funny I could barely hold my laughter in." She said. "Yeah well I'm nine! I don't even know how to fly a copter." Lilac Smiled. "Well that confirms my suspicions you don't seem like the type to be in a army." She said.


	29. I'm my self! And Your Myself!

**A/N: Here is a short chapter today. The events that happened last night for Ash will be in his perspective now. And this chapter is filler related. So yeah. Enjoy.**

Ash grabbed his head it was in pain. With each stare at the tv a pulse of pain "Argh" He shook his head trying to get rid of the pain but couldn't . "Ash are you alright?" Lilac finally gave a way the fact that they were behind him. In ashes head he was experiencing to much pain to hear them and then a voice finnnally breached his inner thoughts. The voice said, _"I am thou! And thou aren't I! Go through the the Tv! GO." _ Ash gulped and lowered his hands from his head. He then began to walk towards the tv as if he was hypnotized to do so. "ASH!" Carol grabbed ash but he shoved her away Ash walked towards the tv. He placed his hand on the screen. The three gasped at what happened next. "I heard a scream is everyone alrigh…t! Wh-whoa how is Ash's hand in the TV?" Tuorke said as he climbed up the ladder to the tree house. "WE Don't know the tv went on by its self and now this!" Lilac said pointing to Ash. Then he stuck his head in the Tv making everyone shocked. What happened next made the four regeat not holding onto Ash. Ash was loosing balance "Whooaaaa!" He was flailing his arms up and down and suddenly fell in. "ASH!" Everyone said. Torque placed his hand on the tv screen it was solid again. "Damn it! I should've grabbed him when I had the chance. This is bad news." The other three blinked. "Huh? How come?" Lilac said tilting her head. "I got a call that Yoko said she was going to be here to pick up Ash but now this how are we going to explain this to them. " But before he could even finish his thoughts they heard a landing noise.

Meanwhile Ash was falling through the TV "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Oooff!" He found himself in a similar area he blinked was he home was all of this crazy world traveling stuff just a dream? He wonderded as he got up. He raced towards the lights and switched them on. Even though the lights were on it still seemed dark. Ash raced through his house. "MOM? MIYABI? TAKERU?" He shouted while he was walking through the hallways. "Pikachu?" Ash shouted. (I'm going by electric tale of Pikachu continuity.) Then voices finally came in it was his mothers. "I don't care about that boy at all what has he ever done for me he doesn't even come to visit!" "That's not true I'd love to visit its just.." "Its just you can't right?" Takerus voice came in. "Miyabi cared for you she loved you and this is how you treat her and Dillia by finding new girls and replacing her with them?" Takeru's voice ended "Shame on you Ash Ketchum! I'm 14 now and you haven't said or tried to reach me in anyways I even gave you a cellephone for a birthday with my phone number on it and you never call me!" She said "Whats the point of even dating if your going to cheat on me anyways. " Ash fell to his knees and his hands were on the floor he was looking down. "Takeru should have been the better choice for me!" Miyabi's voice said. "Were through!" "Mi…yabi?" Ash said no reply from the voice "She's better off with me you heartless Jerk!" Takeru said. I'm going to fuck her and pleasure her like you never could! This it Ash our friendship is over!" "TAKEEEEEEERUUU" Tears streamed down his face as his arms were shaking Dilla's voice finnally came in. "No visits from my only child I might as well Die as a failure of mother! Goodbye Ash!" "MOM" He sobbed. "Make it stop Make it stop!" He said "This is all a dream! " He cried.

"Hahahaha!" Ash looked up in hopes "How does it feel to be abandoned by the ones you care for the most. The passage of time can be painful for the people you care for the most!" The voice said. A cloudy window appeared in front of Ash It showed an older looking Mom still young and beautifull as ever but a bit older she looked out hoping Ash would return one day. "Our mother waits day after day night after night and even cries her self to sleep knowing she'll never see her one and true son ever again! The scenery changed and the voice was right next to Ash's ear. "So many people grow up giving up on the people the love Miyabi has a beautiful bust now and Takeru…" The voice chuckled "lets just say that he's so protective of her that I had to knock them both out" Ash suddenly gasped. "You mean there here?" The window disappeared and true enough to the right of the living room where the two chairs stood to face the window of the garden an uncounsouse Miyabi on the right and on uncounsous Takeru on the left. The two lights were focused on them. "See for your self Time has done a toll to the both of them. Especially your so called loved one Miyabi." Ash got up and walked towards her he stared at her white buttoned shirt and black jeans along with electric color shoes. Her bust was a Size E now. Her hair grew a bit longer and her face stayed the same as ever. He looked at takeru and a change came appon him as well He was as tall as Miyabi (Miyabi and Takeru aren't really given a size to how tall they are in A side of my girlfriend unknown to me.)

The entire Lights turned on and so did the Tv meanwhile back on the other side of the TV showed Yoko, Aqua, Simon, Kamina, Bulma, Goku, Yamcha puar, Carol, Lilac, Mila and Tuork gasped. "Look!" Yoko said There's Ash he's on the Tv." The group watched the screen and sure enough Ash was was there but with an unkown male teen and unknown female teen with a bust about the size as Aqua. Aqua sweat dropped "Ash we nee you!" Bulma shouted. "I know I need you too!" Ash responded with. Everyone was surprised that they can hear them. "At last now that the stage is set and the camra is ready! Lets begin the introduction! Ash did a double take at to who the voice was it was him as The other Ash with dark Aura came near him he smirked. "Wha…What the hell?" Terra's voice came from the other side. " Terra?" Aqua said "ventus?" The group turned around "We came to check on you and I've been thinking and I'm sorry I'm willing to help now and I'm now willing to help Ash in whatever ways I can." His fist clenched Aqua smiled. "Apology accepted." "Now about this doorway…" Simon said. "Shhhh. Something is about to happen." Goku said.

The Other Ash smirked "I Don't wanna be the chosen one I don't give a crap about it nore my friends or family infact I wish I could DIE!" Ash let his rage out "SHUT UP YOUR NOT ME YOUR NOT ME YOUR NOT ME!" The other Ash laughed manicly and bursted into red flames as he transformed into a devil like creature the walls around the house dropped they seemed to be in a tv station arena if that was a thing. "I AM YOU THE SIDE OF YOURSELF THAT NEVER WISHES TO ADMIT EXISTS!" The devil creature said. Miyabi's eyes finally opened up and so did Takeru's There vision came to an unthinkable sceen it was…the backside of a nine year old Ash. As for what was infront of him was a demonic creature. "Who Are you?" Miyabi shouted (Imagine Her voice to be like amy's uhhhh sonic x amy not current amy.) (For Takeru imagine his voice being Roarks from pokemon dp dub) "I AM THE SHADOW OF THY TRUE INNER SELF!" "I HAVE NO FRIENDS NO FAMILY NO LOVED ONES." "Then your wrong Ash has friends and family!" Takeru said Walking over to Ash who was repeating your not me and lifted him up "Hey buddy its me." Tears swelled up in Ash's eyes he sobbed on Takeru's chest "Hey what am I chopped liver?" Miyabi said. As she placed her real hand on his back. "We wouldn't leave you not in a million years Then the two looked at At the shadow. "Ash will never be lonely as long as he has us around we'll always be together mind matter and soul!" Takeru snareld at the shadow. Ash got up now stronger than ever smiling wiping the tears from his eyes everyone else on the other side were rooting for Ash too. "You can do it!" Ash Goku shouted. "I love you I know you can beat this guy!" Bulma said. Ash heard the positive voices of his friends he looked up at the creature who fired some fire around him "I'm not afraid of you cause you know why? I AM YOU EVERY ONCE OF IT FROM DOWN TO THE CORE!" He walked through the fire the demonic monster shouted "ARGH HOW CAN THIS BE I WAS ACCURET!" He transformed back into the other Ash he got up and summodnd Oblivion Ash growled and summoned Oathkeeper the two ran towards eachother and a explosion of light and darkness from the two blades appeared. "My friends are my power whats yourse?" A tear trickled down the shadow's face "I guess the same as yours your right Ash or should I say me?" the shadow glowed blue and disappeared and a card along with the Oblivion keyblade fell from the sky Ash picked them both up.

He stared at the keyblade and gulped he reached for the handle and gripped his hand around it A surge of darkness corssed through his body he had never felt this before. The keyblade glowed and accepted Ash as it's new master. Then stared at the card as it went through his body he fell on his knees. Tears fell on the ground "Where the hell were you two I was worried! I thought you two hated me!" A slap came from miyabi Tears were in her eyes "Where the hell were you? No I should be saying that ITS BEEN SIX FUCKING YEARS WE MiSSED YOU WE ALMOST GAVE UP HOPE YOU WOULD RETURN AND START OUR JOURNY TOGATHER!" She then hugged Ash tightly "Miyabi couldn't stop thinking about you after she heard from Dillia that you've been kidnapped. For a moment I was worried too " He teard up too. "JUST DON'T WORRY US LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Takeru said Meanwhile on the other side everyone had tears in there eyes from this heartwarming reunion. Terra hid his tears but ventus couldn't handle it "S-so how will you get back?" Bulma asked. The three fell silent. Ash ,Takeru and Miyabi walked towards the Tv Ash held his hand out the screen was solid so they couldn't enter through the same way again. Yoko screamed while Kamina swore. "Guess its another wild goose chase huh?"Yoko said Ash laughed "Yeah I guess it is baby. " Yoko smiled "Hey you two on the other side Take good care of him until we arrive got it?" Bulma shouted at Takeru and Miyabi. "Don't worry we will." The two said together.

The tv turned off it was now 1 am. "Whelp you heard the girl. Speaking of which was that who I think it was?" Takeru asked? Ash smiled "Takeru do you want the long story or the short one?" Takeru paused he then made up his mind. "The long one." As the two left the arena and explored the shadow world they wouldn't know what big surprise would happen next.

**A/N: Happy thanks giving everyone hope you guys had a great feast as I did. Goodnight! **


	30. The Key and Contract

**A/N: Seems like I'm doing these chapters as an apology for my leave of absence. Sorry about that again I had to deal with life and stuff. It gets in the way. Anyways hope you guys like this chapter. **

As the three heroes wanderded through the shadow world Ah finished telling them about his adventures. "So these people are actually reall. I could understand why you fainted bro. But still you got bulma as your fiancé? And yoko along with Aqua and shantae are your girlfriends?" Takeru asked Miyabi let out a sigh. "Well the last one was actually my wife and it turns out risky's my wife too cause she commited identity theft." Ash corrected Takeru laughed and wiped a tear out of his eyes "Say guys?" Miyabi said in shooken voice.

"Since when did we wander into a warped japan?" Miyabi said as she pointed the group looked around Ash noticed the ruined sign "I-n-a-b-u-h" Ash read slowly. "Looks like that bilangul training paid off." Takeru said chuckling to himself. "Inaba…now why does that sound so familiar." Miyabi put her finger to her lips thinking. Suddenly they heard a feminine scream. "Wha-what was that!" Takeru said in a scared voice "That scream came from over there" He pointed to the Amagi inn "Hey you slowpokes coming or not?" Miyabi said at the entrance waving at them. The two boys sweatdropped and ran over to where she was they went in. "No your not me you cant be me!" The feminine voice said. Ash looked from feat to head she was wearing black high heels, black socks and black pants she also wore a white T-shirt and wore red lipstick. Her eye color was black with her hair gray. This description had a light bulb flicker on for Miyabi "Your Ms. Yamino and inaba is from the game persona 4!" She said excitedly "Hmm persona 4 never got into the series after three. " Takeru said with his arms crossed. "Well, Well unixepected guests." The shadow said and since she just gave me the acceptance I'll just have to take you out my self." The shadow bursted into red flames transforming into A demonic like pixi. The three held in there laughter "This is what killed you?" Miyabi asked. "What do you mean killed me I'm not a girly girl I never was!" said. "Well face it lady you are even though you hide in deferent clothing you still are a woman now Act like one!" Takeru said. Miyabi nodded.

Ash nodded "Yeah don't let this pixi slow you down. Hehe. PERSONA" He shouted and grabbed the card falling from the sky. He crushed the card and forming behind Ash was a unknown being. The persona was a warior type He had a metallic face with yellow eyes he had a black coat on the outside and in the inside it was red. His body was made of steel and his legs were blades the creature held a long blade which on the end of it had an engraved name it was Izunagi. "Izunagi take care of this basterd would you?" Ash shouted pointing towards the pixi "Its impolite to call people names and point! I think its time to teach you a lesson boy!" The pixi blew ice at out of the lips touching izunagi but did barly any damage to him. "And that my friends are why pixies are weak. THUNDER!" Ash said. Izungi summend down a bolt of lightning changing the pixi back to its normal form shadow Yamino.

sighed she walked over to the motionless shadow. Then smiled "I guess those guys are right you are me and I am you." The shadow smirked then disappeared she fell to her knees "Ugh ." Ash sighed "Sometimes facing yourself can be the hardest thing to do. Trust me I know what it is like..now come on lets get out of here I sense this place will become dangorus soon." smiled and got up and turned around to the nineyearold she was shocked at who was talking to her. "Y-you're a child and you two are teens?" Miyabi nodded to her question "That's right ma'am Miyabi ketchum at your service!" She said proudly. "Miyabi likes to brag about that last name because Ash and Miyabi got married at the youngest age possible nine and five setting a new world wreckord for romance and weird." Takeru said. He sighed "Don't mind this guy though he could barely hurt a fly. By the way I'm Takeru a childhood friend to Ash. " nodded. Suddenly the 4 heard another scream "Jeezus Christ how many woman are getting thrown in here!" Ash grumbled "You have to excuse Ash he's very rushy." The feminine voice said this voice was familiar "Who do you think kept you safe in this toxic air world that's right the one the only wife to Ash ketchum." The girl jumped infront of them "Shantae! But how? I thought that you I mean. " She snickered then kissed him. Miyabi clenched her fist but decided to get over the jealousy. "I told you that I'd find a way to get over here it was an accent spell known as track there life energy and teleport." She said happily "So basically like instant transmission?" Takeru asked. (Takeru sounds like Danny phantom.) "Exactly like it even the book explains how to do it." She said.

"We better rescue that other girl. Who knows what could be happening to her right now." Ash said. The others nodded as they ran towards the scream. They headed over to where scream was "I am a shadow of your true inner self! Like it or not. " The persons shadow was transforming "Shantae Take care of…umm" Miyabi rolled her eyes. "Shantae take care of Saki Konishi As for you Ash and Yumono take care of this shadow. "All shall fall!" The shadow beast shouted. "That's what you think! Izunagi!" Ash crushed the card izunagi appeared "I'm counting on you Pixi " Yumono shouted. The two personas hovered over there masters "Lightning strike go!" Ash shouted pointing towards Saki's Shadow A lightning bolt flew out of Izunagi's hand and hit the shadow. The shadow retaliated by shooting fire to Izunagi Ash gripped his chest. "Ouch that hurt…me?" Yumoo looked shocked to see the nine year old in pain "Pixi think you can cure that for him?" The pixi nodded and flew around izunagi and blew a kiss making Ash and Izunagi feel better "Let's do this!" Ash shouted. "Lightning Strike!" The bolt of lightning came to the Shadow. "It seems that your doom and gloom has come to an end. " Ash shouted. "NOOOOO THIS ISN"T SUPPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY" The bolt hit and changed back into the shadow of Saki. "

Saki finally came through "Ugh am I dreaming I thought I was dead." Shantae smiled "Your not ma'am " Saki felt like she somehow agreed with the shadow and walked towards the other self. She smiled and bent down over her. "Your right were one and the same I don't know why but I can accept the fact of who I am And I need to care for others and show how I truly feel about them." The other saki smiled then shimmered and fragmented into different pieces. As a card went into Saki's soul she fell to her knees. "Glad you made it back to 100 percent !" Ash said happily. "The names Ash by the way." Saki smiled " No need to know who you are your and It's a pleasure to meet you. As for young man you put yourself in a lot of danger. ..But I'm also happy you saved my life and I owe you in some way or another. So thanks Ash." She said with a smile. "Hey what are we chopped liver?" Shantae said. "Oh right this is Shantae my wife and miyabi my girlfriend and Takeru that kid right behind you that's Takeru." Saki jumped in fright and this made everyone laugh.

Saki grew concerned. "Its impolite to have more than one love life." Miyabi shook her head "You just don't get it. If the others are okay with loving him I am to but it has to be by my permission to see if it is okay or not." Saki nodded understanding the message she then gasped. "Those voices that's Yoske-chan." The group got up and ran towards the liquor store to where Yoske was with Yu as a Shadow of his other self was standing "You just wanted to come in here so you can find who did this maybe be a hero in this shithole town." The boy with the headphones just about had enough "Shut up that's not true! Your not me! " The shadow laughed "That's what I like to here." "YOSKE" Saki ran over to him he was in pain. "He'll be fine" Yu said. "Persona!" Yu crushed the card summoning a different looking Izunagi Ash was surprised. "Persona!" Ash shouted as he cushed the card summoning the true Izunagi." The two managed to defeat Yoske's shadow with little to no effort. Yoske accepted who he was and gained a new persona he than thanked Yu for his work then looked at Ash and his friends "You guys managed to save Saki-sempai and Yumono-san we are deeply in debt. Say here's an Idea why don't you all come with us?" Takeru blinked "Really? You mean we can finally leave this hellhole?" Yoske laughed everyone did. A bear like creature summond a tower of T.V's "The names teddie so if you all ever wanna visit you know who to call." As the group exited the Tv. Ash blinked "Is something wrong?" Yu asked Yu had silver hair and a plane face he was a 2nd year at inaba high. "This is just the first time I've been able to leave. I can finally see daylight again." Ash said excitedly. Exeting the T.v world the group was back in a mall of somesort however everyone stared at Ash.

He blinked "Is something wrong?" his voice was a little deeper he seemed a bit taller too. He was as tall as Yu and Yoske "Whoa Its like you aged by about six years. " Shantae commented on his looks. Yoske silently pointed towards the black screen of a T.V Ash looked he gasped "IT HAPPENED AGAIN I AGED" he began to cry "I'm not old I'm young." Yoske quickly ran over to Ash "Whoa, Lets not have a tantrum now so what you've aged you still look young right saki?" Yoske said hopefully looking at her. "R-right you're as young as you can ever be and handsome as fuck." She said. "What if I'm ment to be this way am I always old or did my mother just never tell me my true age yeah that's it." Ash was flipping out about his age cycle_. "In this world there may be different properties you are not accustomed to yet."_ Igors voice rang in Ash's thought. Then he felt sleepy and fell asleep worrying them all. "Welcome back to the velvet room." Igor said. "Its been too long." Margret added. "So is this what you meant by different properterties I'd be older?" Ash asked a bit worried Igor nodded "That is one of many exclusive properties you'll find throughout this world and Odesy." Ash blinked he was a bit confused on what that meant but he didn't mind. "I believe it is time for you to sign a contract to us it'll allow you to visit us oh, and do not be alarmed you are fast asleep in reality." That made him more worried. But he forgot about it "so this will allow me to be able to come here as I please?" Ash asked looking down at the contract and Igor nodded. "Precisely!" He grabbed the pen and signed his signature. And the contract disappeared A key reappeared. "This will grant you accesses into velvet room use it as you please." Ash nodded. "Thanks!" He said bowning Margret giggled "No. Thankyou." She said. The dream ended.

**A/N: Wow that took longer than expected but here it is the next chapter. The next one wont be as long as this one. Hope you all have a good night or morning if you live in the Uk and Japan or evening you know what screw it Goodnight. PEACE. **


	31. Reunions, Romances and Sociallinks Oh My

**A/N: It's been awhile since I did one of these. I guess I have no excuse this time. I've been so far into the fan fiction in my head that I've had practically no time at all with the real thing. So no more beating around the bush. My goal now is to do a chapter a day. So you'll be seeing a lot more notifications. **

Ash was groggy but his vision was coming back. He felt as if he was lying in a bed. "Where…." Ash was about to finish his sentence when he was cut off by a finger being placed on his mouth. It was soft and felt feminine. Ash couldn't see well cause of the dark room. Was it Miyabi "Before you say where a better question would be. Who are you and what have you done with Takeru and Miyabi. Well they're safe. They've been sent back to their own world. Well your world." This voice was very familiar as if it could be her…can't be though she's been his crush ever since he saw the anime and she's so familiar. "You've done a lot for our world so well do the same for you. Hun." The womans voice said hun. Does that mean anything to him…Hun…! ***flash back.* **

"H-huh? You want to marry me?" The blond girl said in a stunned shock. She blushed and then understood. "You saved me and Kirito from sogua we are very great full for you the six year old looked at her. "I'm positive now were meant to be together Asuna. My heart says it and so does my feelings." Asuna was blushing she didn't know what to think. While her heart belonged to Kirito Ash did do a lot for her. She smiled. "Go ahead do it." Kirito's voice said. Asuna was in shock she looked down hiding her tears. She opened her mouth and asked this. "You mean I can…? Oh Kirito you dummy." She smiled and hugged him then hugged ash as well. "It's settled You and Asuna will get married tomorrow."

Ash blinked he was getting married to one of the most popular woman. In the real world too. He then looked at Asuna. "I love you so much." He said. "I love you too. I feel as if you're my true love for some reason. Its just so incredible. " A little later everyone was shocked and stunned. "Are sure this is a good idea dear. Asuna's mom said. Her dad looked at Ash and smiled he saw the determination in his eyes "Do you promise to take good care of Asuna? You may be young but I think you can do it. I have faith don't you dare hurt her or I'll come running got that?" Asuna's father said. Ash nodded and bowed. "Thank you." He said. "Now where are your parents they must be around here somewhere?" Asuna's mother said. Ash looked down. "I was kidnapped away from my mom. I'm desperately trying to get back to her. I broke free from the kidnappers grasp and now I'm here." The three were in shock Asuna had her hands to her mouth. _"This boy had no home no family and no loves no wonder he said you and I are alike." _Her thoughts trailed "She put down her arms and put her hand into a fist and clenched it. "I swear to you I'll get you back to your parents if…it's the last thing I do. I won't let anyone say no. I'll make sure you stay safe with me." Asuna said in a shakily sadden voice. The father and mother nodded Asuna's dad opened his mouth up. "You can live with us as long as you like for you to survive in this harsh world must be tough. Your apart of the family now." Asuna's mother hugged him.

The next day Ash was in his tux and Asuna walked up to him. The group of friends were in a church and Asuna walked up in a beautiful wedding dress the two both said I do and kissed they were now husband and wife.

***End of flashback.* **

The Lights turned on blinding Ash's vision. Asuna and Kirito were both there. Ash hugged the two of them. "I missed you both. I'm so happy your both here. " Yu walked in so did dojima and naniko "So your finally awake I see." Dojima said. "These two were worried about you. And so was I. I'm so glad your awake. "My name is Dojima and I'm a detective this is my Nephew Yu Narukami and my daughter Naniko. I'm so happy to see you again…son." Everyone was in shock. "S-son? You don't mean that you're his father?" Kirito said in a stunned voice. Dojima nodded. "When I heard there was a blacked spikey haired kid fainted I simply knew it was him. I also heard the news from Master Earaquse too he sent me a messege via "Magic"." Dojima said putting in quotes because he didn't believe in magic.

Yu looked at dojima and simply said. "Your joking right?" Dojima fell over. "I'm not joking he's my son and Delia is my wife. Why don't you say hi to your big brother Nanako." Dojima said as Nanako was hiding behind Dojima's Leg. Nanako walked towards Ash then smiled. She hugged him. "Hi big bro." Ash smiled. Asuna pulled her finger from his mouth and Ash got out of bed. He stretched. "So how long was I out?" The fourteen year old said . "About three days the least." Yu said raising his arm Ash shook his hand then got a slight headache he held his left hand up and put on his to hide the pain. A voice came from his head. "A bond has been foraged making more bonds with people can be established these bonds are called social links they you have gained the fire arcana." Ash's left hand was grabbing his head. "You alright?" Yu asked him. "I'm fine." The two finished shaking hands and Ash hugged Dojima who smelled odd. "You smell funny Ash pointed out the smell of boos." Everyone sweatdroped Dojima embarrassed that he hasn't taken a shower in three days laughed at this. "I guess I have to take a Shower now." He said Nanako walked to Dojima and hit his leg. "Ow. What was that for." Dojima said. "For ignoring saying." She said everyone laughed.

The next day Ash walked downstairs and took a shower he thought about how this adventure had even started how Xehanort was the one responsible for him being here and not in his own world with his mother or his friends. A door opend Ash was looking up at the shower faucet deep in thought he then turned around. He heard the door close with a click. Ash summoned his keyblades just in case it was a Unversed or a theif he noticed the shower door was fogy and couldn't see who it was then the door opened. "Alright whoever you are I'm warning you stay back I have these things." It was obvious he was afraid. He was shaking and had his eyes closed waiting for the blade to stab him or gunfire. "Relax silly its me asuna." Ash opened his eyes slowly and saw a naked concerned Asuna standing in front of him. He screamed. Asuna covered his mouth. "Calm down will ya? If I had known you've never seen a naked woman before I'd have not have gone in sheesh." Asuna said annoyed and with an irritated blush. Ash's scream died down and was silent. He then blushed a shade of scarlet. He has had seen a naked woman before plenty of them…well one with big breasts and one with semi big breasts and sexy butt.

After the two washed each other Asuna giggled "Aww you're hard. Can't do anything about that right now. Hun you have to go to Junes today." Ash nodded. "A-alright." He said still blushing. Ash and Asuna both got ready. He then put his clothes on and so did Asuna. "Good luck." Asuna said as she kissed him. "I'll need it." Ash said sarcastically. Yu, Ash and Nanko were walking together "Whelp this is my stop . See you later big bro." Nanako said to Ash as she ran to her school. "So I thought we were going to Junes?" Ash asked. Yu blinked "Junes? We're going to school. Its 7:30 am. "He said. "SCHOOL? NOOOOOOO." Ash said. Yu chuckled at Ash's despair. "I hate you." He said with a glare. "Love you to friend. " Yu said with a smirk. "Worst world ever." He muttered.

"So this is our new student he'll be staying with for the rest of the year my name is ." He wrote down his name. "Introduce you're self to the class kid so we can get this over with. Ash nodded. "My name is Ash ketchum." He bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Chie raised her hand. "Sir he can sit next to me on my right." Muruko blinked 'Huh ah yeah alright. Sit down before I make you on my little shit list." It was foggy and raining Ash sat down next to Chie. She leaned over and whispered you're the boy everyone's been talking about on the news. My name is Chie we call him King moron. Ash chuckled and whispered back "Well no wonder why he sounds so friendly." The two were intrupted by him. "You two be quite I don't want to have to put a town hero on my little shit list. I have eight hours of bitching to do so listen up." The three sweat dropped. Eight hours passed. Youske stretched his arms "Oh man did that take forever." The brown haired boy said. He haid headphones around his neck and had black pants and a black coat he wore glasses too. "Names Youske." He said raising his arm the two shook hands. A woman stood up she had black hair and a red outfit she had latex pants too. "Gotta go to the inn?" Chie asked the woman? She nodded. "Sorry I can't hang out with you today." She said feeling ashamed. "why does everyone say I'm a town hero?" Ash said. Yu, Youske and Chie all stood back in shock. "He hasn't been told oh man this must be so embarrassing for you." Chie said facepalming. "Well after you fainted and was taken back to Yu's place Saki and were both interviewed by the news reporters they told them that you saved them from the same kidnapper however they have no memory of who kidnapped them. Shame to the things this guy is doing is messed up why don't we talk at a different place like Junes." Youske said. "That's a great Idea maybe you could get us a steak or two while were there you know in celebration. For Saki being alright." Chie said. Youske rolled his eyes but nodded "I'll see what I can do." Youske said annoyed but willingly. "You're always making up new excuses for me to buy steak for you. You're a meat hound." Youske said. "N-now hang on who stills owes me a steak after making me worried? And breaking my trial of the dragon." Chie said in an angry tone. Ash hid behind Chie. Not because of how she was mad he just didn't want to be caught in the crossfire. Youske sighed. "I guess we do owe you one. Alright come on lets go to Junes."

It was now sunny out and the storm had died off around noon. Ash looked at his clock. May 8th 3:00 pm. Thursday 2011. _"Hang on when did I get a clock?"_ he thought. He felt something buzzing in his pants he reached into his pocket and pulled out an iphone. "When did I have this? These things cost like 400 dollars." He was now stoaked to he saw the text. "Like the gifts." He slowly read aloud "From ." Ash said in a stunned voice. He then typed out using his fingers "I do thanks were the gifts the iphone and the watch?" He pressed send. He heard music. As the group of friends got closer. "This is Junes?" Ash said in a shocked tone. "Its gigantic." He said. Youske sweat dropped. "Thanks." He said. Ash sat down at a table. Chie sat next to Ash while Yu sat across. "So how's Inaba treating you? It's not much but I think you'll be used to it." Chie said. Ash looked around wondering who she was talking to Yu singled torwards him. Ash nodded. "It seems fine. Nice and calm and I like the rain once in a while too." Ash got another buzz Chie giggled. "Your pants are vibrating." She laughed. "Whelp here you guys go. Three beef steaks and drinks on the house." Youske said. He passed the trays to Ash, Yu and Chie. Youske sat down next to Yu. "Ugh. The afternoon rush is busy as hell." Youske said. "Now about this murderer we know he's still out there and he still plans to finish off what he thought he already killed. Er I think. So now we know for certain that the Midnight Channel is defiantly connected to the murder suspects. "Midnight channel?" Ash asked in a confused tone. "Basically a channel that comes on at midnight when its raining outside you do have a T.V in your room do you not?" Chie asked. "Of course." Ash Opend his phone again. "Yes they are and so is the T.V. I hope you like it It'll fit your size so you can enter that world." ;) Ash read aloud to the group. "Well now I know why I have a watch and phone. And back pack." Ash said chuckling awkwardly. Everyone fell over. "Well now we know for certain Ash has a t.v so why don't we add all of our numbers into Ash's." As soon as she finished talking she swiped the phone from Ash and added her number and then passed it to Youske. He typed his in too. Then passed it to Ash. "Then its settled we watch it again tonight." Youske said.

It was raining as Ash and Yu got home. "Go figure it starts to rain as soon as we all leave." He said. Yu nodded he thought it was an odd coincidence as well but he didn't complain. "Don't you have a rain jacket or a coat?" Yu asked in a confused tone. Ash blinked he rummaged through his green backpack and noticed an umbrella "Jackpot!" He happily said. He opened it up and was suddenly dry again. He closed his backpack again and the two walked home. Ash opened the door. Yu walked in. "Welcome home. Glad you could make it back." Asuna said as Ash put away his umbrella.

"You were gone longer then I expected." She said. "I had school. And man was that boring." The two laughed. "Well get used to it." Yu said we have summer so that will be a good thing at least." Ash sighed. "And finals." He grudgingly said. Asuna and Kirito both winced. They both remembered how tough finals were. They both patted Ash on the back it'll be fine.

The group all had dinner along with dojima Ash went upstairs to his room and so did Asuna while kirito slept downstairs. He called lizabeth and scilica to let them know Ash was inaba and they were heading to him right now. He decided to tell Dojima. "Hey Dojima. I was wondering if a few friends of mine from the big city can head over hear. And crash. Dojima laughed "Sure. If they're friends of yours they're friends of mine." He then headed to bed so did kirito. Later that night when Silica and Lizabeth both arrived Kirito opened the door. And shushed them. They snuck into Ash's room and were surprised to find him awake. "Ash!" The two said. They hugged him. "Can we sleep in your bed?" Lizabeth asked?" Ash nodded "Sure thing hun." Ash said with a sigh. LIzabeth and silica both kissed him. And went to bed in their bras and panties. Ash was waiting for midnight 11:59 pm. The alarm on his watch came on. 12:00 Am. The T.V turned on. Ash couldn't believe it. The same yellow channel. It showed Yukiko in a princess dress "Good morning." She said. "Today I'm on the look out for my big stud muffin think you could be the missing link?" She gasped. "Uh oh I gotta go. Until next time for princess yukiko's stud hunt." Ash blinked in shock after it was finished.

**A/N: Whelp there you have it the introduction to kirito and asuna. And princess yukiko. Er shadow yukiko. **


	32. The Man Who Stole Ash's Body

**A/N: Hello again. Sorry I'm not keeping true to my promise because I did say I'd make a chapter every day but then college got in the way so here you guys go.**

The ship was silently floating towards Ash's destination. "Look All I'm saying is that work we did to just get to him and he ends up falling through the TV. and don't get me started on how retarded the physics on that is." Kamina said angrily. "Not only that but we have to search for Ash again too. I want off." Bulma said staring at the exit door. "Say will get to him. I know we will." Lilac said confidently. Aqua nodded. She looked to Yoko who was smiling. "For three years I haven't got to see his smiling face but now I saw him." She turned towards Aqua and looked at her. "Thank you." She bowed. "Without you we were nowhere now look where we are were heading on course to earth. "Let's just pray to god that Ash doesn't decide to go world hoping." Carol said. This made everyone laugh.

Meanwhile back on Earth Ash's phone was buzzing. He picked it up it was Chie's voice. "D-did you see that?" Ash nodded. "Yeah." Chie was pacing left and right at her house. "That was defiantly Yukiko I'm sure of it. But the stud muffin..and the lacy unmentionables Yukiko never talks like that." Ash sighed. "Yukiko is probably back at the inn sleeping. Becides we shouldn't worry. You're too stressed. Calm down alright." Ash said. He heard a mumble from Lizabeth. "I'm getting some water." She said groggily. Then she walked out. "Who was that?" Chie said. She now had her legs crossed sitting on her bed. She was cleaning her toenails too. Ash's crackily voice came through the phone of her right ear. "Oh that's just my wifes friends of mine. "More like second wife! Jerk. The name's Lizabeth Ash woke me up so I just got some watter so how close are you two huh? Admit it you love him don't you." Chie blushed bright red. "Y-your right I'm over reacting things A-ash I'll call you tomarow." She hung up the phone and sighed. She then hoped in her bed and thought about Ash and blushed she than fingered about him. She thought. _"Tomorrow at school I'll defiantly confess to him." _ She went to bed as for Ash He was upset at Lizabeth for grabbing the phone. "We were having a perfectly normal conversation." Ash hissed. Lizabeth giggled at the nine year olds anger. "How cute even though your 14 on the outside I can still see your nine year old self. Relax I probably didn't even damage anything just relax ok hun?" Ash simmered down and sighed. A nock came from the door. Ash opened it. A concerned looking Shantae was staring at him and the other girls. "Oh shit I completely forgot about you. I'm really sorry Shantae truly its just with everything happening so fast I lost you…can you ever forgive me?" Ash said to her. She calmed down and smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Corse I can sweetie." She said as she brushed her teeth and went to bed. Ash slept in the middle of those four girls.

Friday 2011 May 31st Morning.

Ash opened up his laptop. Around 6 and decided to check his email. He blinked then decided to open the newest mail in his inbox. He shook his head in frustration. "Technology is confusing for a nine year old." He breathed. Then Ash double clicked on the email notified as important. It read this. _"To whomever I sent this too and decides to accept this then you're now my boyfriend I'm arriving in Inaba for a hiatus I'm sure you have heard of me by now. I am Rise and I'm a famous pop idol. So please check that accept box." _ Ash chuckled to himself and thought out loud. "Probably a scam artist at work trying to get me some yen. But sure "Rise" If that is who you are. I'll play your little game." He then checked the box and sent it to her. Ash laughed to himself. "What's so funny?" Asuna said waking up from bed and being ever so careful got over Lizabeth and walked to him. "oh nothing. Just playing around with this person who sent me a mail claiming it's the pop idol Rise. And she wants me to be her boyfriend. So I'm messing with the poor sap and saying yes." Asuna wasn't too pleased. But she couldn't blame him she got emails like that all the time. But she always deleted them cause she already had someone that she loves very much. And he's right in front of her. Ash turned his head in confusion. "Why are you smiling he asked?" Asuna giggled and retorted with "Why are you turning your head?" She said with a sly smirk.

Ash took a shower and headed to school. It was foggy and rainy that day so Ash had his umbrella up. Chie waved her arms up ahead singling for him to come over to her. So Ash broke into a run and was panting by the time . "Took ya long enough. Come on. Yu and Yoske are already in class waiting for us." Ash nodded. "Right." He was walking with chie he noticed she was blushing and was taking a little longer then normal to catch up with him. He turned around and looked at chie. "Something wrong?" Ash asked her. He couldn't make any hand motions because he was holding the umbrella. "Ash if you ever come in a tight situation…do me a favor…and well Just do me a favor and DON'T DIE!" She shouted. The rain was falling still it was about 7:20 am. Ash blinked and pondered the words she just said. "What I mean to say is….is…I LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WANNA See something bad happen to you! You hear me?" Ash was in shock. He didn't know what to say…accept "I love you too…Chie. " Chie smiled and ran towards him and hugged him. She then gave him a big kiss. Making Ash blush supper red. "I'm supper happy I got this off my chest." She said as the two finally made it to school. She was resting her head on Ash's shoulder. Holding his hand. Ash was speechless. As the two made it in "Glad you two could make it. We almost forgot about ya." Yu jokingly said. "Well as you should know I had some confessing to do." Chie said. "Oh really and who was that to?" Yoske said. "Just that cutie although I'm starting to worry about Yukiko. She hasn't been answering her phone for quite a while now. " She said pointing to Ash who Painicked and blushed. "Ewww your dating Chie?" Yoske joked. " I-its not like that all." Ash said "it was just so sudden…" he then looked down.

"We were thinking maybe the cereal murder might have got her." Yu Said. "What?" Chie panicked. "You really think that?!" She said she then assumed the same thing and sighed. Suddenly the phone began to ring. Yukiko picked it. Ash's phone rang to which made everyone jump. The ringtone was Super Mario worlds over world theme. Yoske looked at Ash. "Really dude? Outta all the cool ringtones you chose that cheesy song." Ash was taken aback "Super Mario world was my childhood game dude. You insulting my childhood?" Ash asked back walking closer to him. "Can you please just answer the phone! Make it stop please." Yu said. "Sorry." Ash said sheepishly. He answered the number. "Who is this?" Ash wondered. "Why hello there slick. Its nice to talk to you at last." Ash raised an eyebrow. "Slick? Who is this! I demand to know your name." This made the room silent. As the students listened to the conversation. "Isn't that all we would like to know but tell me something slick do you have someone important close to you?" The mysterious voice said. Ash blinked as the rain started to fall ash wondered. "Someone important to me?" Ash thought out loud. Suddenly a familiar voice rang through ash's ear that changed his color from normal to pale. "Whoa I haven't seen that before." Chie thought out loud. "Ash Help me!" Aqua's voice came in loud in clear. "Wait what? Aqua? Hold on I'm coming. You basterd how did you get your hands on her. " Ash demanded. The shrill cackle came from the other side of the phone. "Why don't you come through the T.V and find out where she is. "Ash Don't it's a tra-" The phone call ended. "Aqua! Aqua! AQUA! " Ash's grip tightened around the phone. "Whoever did this. IS GOING TO BE SORRY!" Ash shouted angrily looking up at the sealing.

**Meanwhile back on the ship earlier this morning. **

"I'm bored when do we stop to get some food ?" Goku asked Yoko tugging on her shorts like a five year old asking for candy. Yoko grew annoyed. "Were bussy searching for Ash. We'll get t food when we find him!" She snapped. Bulma was lying on the table with her arms stretched across it. "I've gone a full week without having sex with Ash. I'm so booooooooored." Kaminia and Simon were playing smash bros. on the Nintendo 64. Aqua was slowly getting annoyed by cackling hits by the T.V. That was producing the sound. And the woos coming from Kamina. "GET WREKED! Simon. You may be good at bot fighting. However I'm still number one at Smash. Who else wants to challenge the champ?" Kaminia asked around. Everyone just said no. Aqua grinned imagining her beating him. She chuckled. "Alright I'll fight you but first I have a question to ask. How did you get this ship?" Aqua asked as she sat down next to Kamina on the floor. "Oh..We stole it. Apearently it was here here on or world so Yoko saught it as our chance to search for Ash." He said. "WHAT?" Everyone else said. "You m-mean? Wer-were flying on a stolen ship?" Lilac said. In a bit of shock. "Well yeah. Basicly." Simon answered. Suddenly the ship began to rumble. "Whats going on?" Bulma shot up. "Whoaaaaaa Yamcha said trying to stay balanced. "Whatever this rumbling is make it stop." Torque shouted. A loud noise was heard as something was stretching and latching noise was coming on from the side of the Airlock. "Someone is attempting to break in through the airlock!" As the group of friends gulped. The doors opened up. A Person clad in orange armor and round shoulders and a gun for a left hand which was raised at them. "Alright which one of you guys stole my ship!" The voice was feminine. Yoko, Simon and Kamina all sweatdroped. "IT WAS HER IDEA NOT OURS" Simon finally pointed to Yoko. "Please don't shoot us I don't wanna die I'm only Nine." The woman in orange armor sweatdroped. She looked around to see deferent kinds of species.

In her first person she was scaning each of them. First was Yoko and the bounty hunter read the bio on her. Then She scanned Simon, Next Kamina after that she scanned Aqua, Lilac, Mila, Torque, carol, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and goku.

"A sayain?! I thought they were extinct." The female's voice muttered. She waited for any of them to attack her but they didn't. " I have to admit you have some pretty decent balls to steal my ship." She lowered the arm canon and then raised her right hand. Yoko was hesitating because she's seen this trick before. The person would toss them over their shoulder and knock them out. She wasn't dumb. The bounty hunter knew that as well. "Very impressive." She said. She lowered her hand. "My name Is Samus Aran. I'm a bounty hunter a famous one at that as well. I have to admit I was surprised that a cute girl like you would steal my ship. But they were all searching for someone now aren't we." Yoko was surprised. "You mean you know who were looking for?"She asked. "Well duh anyone could see the pattern you're going in. You must be looking for Ash Am I not mistaken?" Bulma perked up at this. "Wait how do you know about Ash?" Aqua asked. Taking Yoko's question. "Cause a friend of mine. Just like you. We both grew up with each other in a sense. Samus said. Her armor disappeared and a beautiful blond woman with a blue jumpsuit and strange markings on her back and on her palms. They glowed as well. "I came to your world because I was seeking him too. However that wasn't the case. He was here and now he's on earth. I'll take you all there but were going to land in a secret hideaway so no one notices our ship."S amus said pushing Yoko out of the captians chair and sitting in it. "Its good to be back home." She said smiling.

The ship landed in the outskirts of Inaba deep in a forest. The group of friends entered town. "Um Lilac if that is your name I'm goanna have to disguise you three." Samus jumped. The three were already humans. Torque grinned. "You're not the only one with the technology to make you be in to anything you want." Torque said sweat roping. "Wow nice grammar there Torque. Really showing the effort to say a good comeback." Bulma said. "Hey at least I try." Torque said. "Junes mall….Aqua said. I'm goanna get some food for Goku." She said. "Yay food." Goku said happily as he ran faster than Aqua to the food cort. "Alright Goku. I'll give you some money. Just don't eat out the entire mall." She joked. "Alright!" He said with glee. Aqua noticed a TV store. She decided to go to the electronics store. Aqua was about enter when her mouth was covered by a cloth she was feeling drowsy and then she blacked out.

**Present time.**

Ash's fist clenched thunder clapped. And lightning flashed. "So this Aqua chick is a friend of yours?" Chie said. Ash finally clean. "Well if she is and she's here now we better get going. The group nodded. "Aqua…I'm coming for you." The group left the school and headed to Junes. The three looked around to see if anyone was coming. Chie was holding Ash's hand. "Say Teddy. Did a woman with blue hair fall into the T.V.?" Yu asked. "A woman with blue hair?"Teddy blinked. On the other side. "Uhuh. She was unconscious but then someone carried her off. Strange. I couldn't see if it was a Shadow. It seemed to be a person with a bedsheet over there head. You know like a ghost." Teddy said. "This person is really messed up in the head if they can just get away with kidnapping her." Yoske said. Ash blinked in confusion "Shadow?" He asked? Yu and Yoske both face palmed they never told Ash about what he fought. "See those creatures inside that T.V. World that tried to attack you were Shadows." Yu said. "I called them Monsters." Ash said. "Chie giggled. "That's what I'd call em." Yoske got fed up. "Enough screwing around lets save this Aqua and beat up that bastard." The group nodded and went through to T.V. World.

Ash blinked "So Are you sure this is where they were last seen going?" Ash asked Teddy. Teddy nodded. "OH!" He rummaged in his back and pulled out a pair of glasses. "It's designed to see through the fog of this world." Teddy said. "Take it." Ash hesitantly took the glasses and put them on. He awed at how clearer it was to see. The group walked through the dark setting and forest Ash saw a sign "Twilight path." Ash read aloud. "Twilight path? What is this paper Mario?" Chie joked. The group headed to the top of the hill Ash read the sign again. "Creepy steeple." Yoske rolled his eyes. "Ugh very creative." He said. "Have you ever played the paper Mario games?" Ash asked. "Paper Mario?" Teddy asked. "It's an Rpg." Yoske said. "R…p…g?" Yu sighed. "Role Playing Game." He said annoyed. "Ohhh." Teddy said. "No my world doesn't have anything like that." Teddy continued. "Well ours did. " Yu said. "Yu you're the role playing game type? I expected you to be more of a point and click type of guy." Chie said. "And I expected you to be an action adventure type of girl." Ash retorted. "Oh Snap. Gimmie five." Yoske said raising his arm. Ash highfived him. "Hmph. Fine someone's not having sex when we're getting home." Ash sweated dropped. They went through gate and into the tower.

The group solved some puzzles which weren't hard at all mind you. And found a Key to the other side. Which made the four groan and had to back track downstairs and hitting the switch on the left again three times. Then they got up the stairs and jumped over the cracks . "Whoaaa." Yoske said. Look. He pointed to the glass stained window of a ghost with black eyes and red eye sockets he had a party hat on his head and two red feat. "That's defiantly our guy." Ash said. "Without a doubt." Chie said. "Come on quit waisting time. I already unlocked the door." Yu said. The group climbed up the spiral stair case and managed to make it to the top. Ash placed his ear to the door. He deffenatly heard Aqua's muffled voice. "That's her." Ash whispered to Chie, Yoske, Yu and Teddy. "Enough whispering lets go get this creep. " The group nodded. Ash opened the door.

Inside was a shower with a shower curtain a fridge a T.V. and a kitchen along with a bed which a bound and gagged Aqua was sitting on. "Well well you made it just in time slick. I honestly was getting bored." The mysterious ghost like creature said. "You who are you!" Ash demanded. "Can't say that slick not just yet. No no no." Anyways lets duke it out. Ash was really itching to beat the living snot outta this guy. So were the other people. An invisible wall appeared in front of the three persona users. "Like that skill it's an invisible wall slick. You and me fight." ? Said. "Well in that case. Answer me this why did you Kidnap Aqua?" Ash said summoning both Oblivion and Oath keeper. "Well slick can't say maybe I was just bored and wanted some fun."? Said. "Fun?! You call knocking out innocent woman like her Fun what the fuck dude." Yoske shouted. ? Laughed. Ash hit? With all his might with the keyblades he then fired Fira and thundra on ?. He hovered up the ground and did an aerial attack sending ash flying and hitting the invisible wall. Ash didn't give in he began glowing and was engulfed in electricity he smirked. "Well well nice tricks you got up there slick now here is mine." ? said.

His eyes widened three times the flashed. Two green lines appeared over our hero then a final line on top of Ash's head. It went down as if it was scanning him. ? Turned into a purple shadow like version of Ash. "How do you like me know punk I have all your abilitys and pow-"Before ? could finish the word which was power. Ash disappeared and as fast as lightning he was defeated. Ash was breathing heavily. However the shadow. Star made out of crystal which was red fell out and then hopped towards Ash It circled around him then Ash raised his arms. END OF CHAPTER.

Ash and his friends had defeated the mysterious being and received a mysterious treasure. But who knows what this treasure could mean. A new world maybe a new type of power. "Alright lets get outta here before shadows come." Ash said. The group nodded completely forgetting about Aqua. Teddy was the only one who also stayed behind. He stared at the shadow.

The real Ash. As the shadow groaned. "Ugh my head. I feel like I took a beating. He slowly got up. He then noticed Aqua he ungaged her. She let out a loud breath . Ash then untied her. "Thanks for helping me um. Who are you?" The shadow blinked. "Yeah you must have a name." Teddy said. "A…name?" He then looked down. "My identity was stolen." The shadow said glumly. "St-Stolen!" The two said together.

**A/N: And that wraps up. My 32****nd**** chapter I believe hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter. **


	33. The Greatest Battle Yet isHim Self?

** A/N: Hello again. Glad to see your all awake. And recovered from that holiday. Now how about we get continuin on this chapter.**

The shadow of Ash, Aqua and headed down twilight trail and back across the path to the shadow ruined town when suddenly as if the background was made of paper the moon broke apart. The Ash who was breathing. "A-Ash? What the hell! Why did you jump out through the moon." She pondered and then looked to his eyes. Then hands Ash's keyblades consisted of being oathkeeper on the left hand. And on the Right hand…the legendary fabled Darkness blade..Her eyes widened. "Why?" Ash raised his eybrow to Aqua's fist tightened "Why? What?" ? In ash's body said. "WHY WOULD YOU SUCCOMB TO THE DARKNESS. YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND I KNOW YOU INSIDE AND OUT YOU WOULD NEVER SUCCOMB TO THE DARKNESS." She yelled angerly at Ash. ? As ash chuckled then laughed. "For once your correct this oblivion you think is real is actually a Fake That pathetic "Other self meaning shadow." Was just a test for my dear friend." ? said grining. "I have Ash's body, I have his friends and I have his life. Those babes are waiting for me and I'll make them feel nice with His long sword. You can join too if you want." Then ? laughed. And put his hand to his face. "What am I saying this bitch would probably resist me." He then dropped oblivion on the floor then used the real Oathkeeper to put pressure on the keyblade till it shattered. "See what did I tell you fake and as for your shadow friend there see if you can guess what my name is?" Ash rembered in the game paper Mario and the thousand year door there was a point in chapter for you'd usually have to backtrack in order to find the d and p letters to reveal his name in the game. But He already knew. "I know who you are your Doopliss!" The purple silhouette said to Dooplis in Ash's body. He turned pale. "HOW CAN THIS BEEEEE!" Doopliss shouted as he ran past Tedy, Aqua and Ash. "We got him on the run fallow him!" Tedy shouted. The group ran back to creepy steeple.

"So this is where I was taken huh." Aqua said looking up at the ominous steeple. "You mean you don't rember?" The shadow asked. Aqua nodded. "I blacked out and found myself tied and gagged. Until Ash came along and saved me." She looked away. "Or at least I thought that was him. Until you gave his name away. What did you say his name was again…dooplis?" She nodded. "Yeah that was it." "Hey come on you two are pullin my weight." Teddy said. "What are you doing already at the door!" The shadow said with its jaw dropped. Aqua giggled then laughed. "For some reason you remind me a lot of Ash…..almost exactly like Ash." She then stared at the small shadow she realized she was taller than him…or it. So was Teddy. _"No way could this be Ash? I mean it couldn't be but he looks so much like him." _She was staring at the shadow lost in thought. "Hey come on we gotta get going if we wanna find your identity kid. "Don't call me kid." The shadow said. The group went in the creepy steeple and up the stairs and around the spiral staircase to Dooplis's room. Ash pushed the door opened.

"So are you guys ready to face off against this creep?" Dooplis Asked Chie, Yu, Yoske, Bulma, Goku,Yamcha, Lilac, Carol, Mila, Torque, Kamina, Yoko, Simon and …Aqua's eyes widened "Terra? Ven?" She said. "What are you doing over There!" "We should be asking you that question." Ventus said. "Why are you siding with the bad guy? Aqua have you gone crazy?" Terra said waving his arm to the left. Aquas clenched her fist. "I'm helping this poor shadow out Terra and for your information that's not Ash." She said pointing at Dooplis who was sweating but then grinned. "Yeah right. That's not ash. He Defenatly is Ash from the way he talks to the way he acts." Bulma said. "I'm as fired up as I'll ever be to take this creep down. Teddy what are you doing over there that's with the ennemy." Yoske said. "I'm not with the enemy for once I'm fighting for what's right. This shadow truly lost his identity and were gonna find it and get it back." Teddy said. "Even if it means taking you out. Then so be it." Yu said summing his persona. So did Yoske. "Alright slick this is it." Dooplis in ash's body said.

The shadow summond Oathkeeper. "Yeah funny thing about that being….I was using fakes too." The shadow said. "lets fight." The shadow said. Dooplis gripped his keyblade "Damn you! Just die." He and Dooplis ran towards and collided with keyblades the shadow's oathkeeper emitted real light from itself blinding Dooplis. "Gah…Damn you." The shadow took his chance and hit dooplis one strike up then one to the side then one diagonal. "Firaga!" Aqua shouted at dooplis. The fire hit chie "D-did I do…well?" She said blacking out. "CHIE!" Yoske growled. "Your gonna pay for that now you son of a bitch." "See each team member you hit make them angrier and until the last one sacrifices them self for me all of them will be dead and you and me shall be left standing. HHAHAHAHHAAH." "We wont let you get away with this Dooplis!" Aqua shouted. Dooplis hit Aqua with his fake keyblade. "Like I give a shit with what you say." Aqua flew up then landed on the ground. Bruised "Aqua!" The shadow in tears rain towards her. She was badly hurt the shadow held her hand. "Please…don't die. I love you Aqua. You may not seem like it but You helped me to try and restore myself. To help me get my identity back." Aqua looked at the shadow. She smiled. "You know…You look like him you really do. You mean the world to me…Ash please don't …give in to the darkness. With all those times we had sex I never really thought of it as love but over my journey I discovered something, Something more powerful than friendship. The bond between two people. Who truly love eachother that's what makes us stand out from the rest….I know who you are. Your Ash Ketchum." She slowly placed her left hand on the shadows left cheek. "Stay strong Aqua Please….PLEASE…aqua…hello?" No reply from her. Everyone was a bit shocked. Terra and Ventus suddenly snapped out of their rage. "Aqua!" the two shouted and ran towards her.

The shadow was in tears Shouting her name again and again waiting for her to awake but he refused to believe the truth…a voice came into the shadows head. _"You must release the true power you poses the power of courage and justice…the true power of the sayians." _(That voice was Bardocks.) As terra and casted cure on aqua. Goku ran over and handed them a senzu bean. "Think that'll be enough?" Terra asked Ventus nodded. They then looked at the shadow. Who was in tears. "She was the only one who truly cared for me she's now gone. I'll never forgive you dooplis." The shadow begin to deteriorate and reveal a young nine year old boy with a tale out from his behind. Anger and hatred fueled through the boys body. His exprestion was angry too. "She belived there was good in everyone AND YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM HER. I'LL MAKE YOU PAY." Dooplis was laughing at this point. "Oh please you really think hitting me hard enough will do anything. Your making me laugh." "Hey dooplis check your mirror." Teddy said. Dooplis did And was shocked at what he saw he was back in his original form. "NOOOOO." "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY." Ash shouted. "He cried, He cried like never before. As lightning and thunder clapped over the steeple and over junes. The clouds made a hole for a beam of lightning to come out of that hole down to the electronics store and into the tv world land through the roof and on Ash. As He cried. His fists trembeled with rage. "I'll make you suffer Dooplis." Ash angerly said.

"What are you gonna do? Try hitting me again with the keyblade it wont work. As I stated before." Ash lowered his arms teardroplets from his eyes. "That's the Kamehama wave pose we gotta duck everyone." "Please theres no such thing as the Kamehama." Chie stated "You wanna test that statement? Do was We say." Puarr panicklysaid. "Right I agree with puarr." Yu said. The group ducked. "KAH MEH HA ME HAAAAAAAAAAA" Ash released a blue wave of energy out engluffing doopliss and blasting him out of the steeple. Ash was on the ground sniffing. "Aqua..she's gone." "Hey Ash wanna turn around?" Terra asked. "Can't you see I'm morning for Aqua?" Ash said. "Say Ash turn around." Aqua said. "Not now Aqua. I'm buisy…" He turned aqua around. And smiled. He ran over to Aqua crying. "What do you say we leave this creepy place." Lilac said. "Oh hey here is this too." Mila said Giving the star to Ash "I have returned to my rightful owner." The stars voice said. And it shrunk pocket size Ash put it into his back pack.

"Sorry for deciving you guys." Ash said. To Yu, Yoske and Chie. She shook her head. "I don't care about that lets get outta here." She said Ash glowed and transformed back into the fourteen year old. "Yes let's." The group left the T.V. world. Then they headed to the house. Well Ash's friends did anyways however Yoske and Chie had to go back. "Welcome home son and Nephew. Samus Here told me everything. We may be short on beds but we have blankets." Dojima said. "Welcome back honey." Asuna said. Hugging him tightly. Ash smiled. "Its good to be back." He said. Sweatdroping. "My name is nanoko ketchum." She bowed to the group. "And It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said with a smile." The group of friends smiled.

Later that night everyone went to bed. "So that stuff you said about me…was that really true?" Aqua asked? Ash nodded. "Every part of it." He said. She smiled and walked over to him and kissed him. Ash blushed and kissed her back. "Come on its time for bed." Lizabeth said. Dragging Ash to his room. Ash couldn't sleep that night however everyone else did. The clock turned from 11:59 pm to Am to 12:00 am. And the T.V. Turned on by its self. "Good evening. Tonight Princess Yukiko Has a big surprise." Yukiko was dressed in a princess dress. A pink one. "I'm goanna score myself a hot stud." Ash's jaw dropped when he heard that. Welcome to not a dream not a hoax. Princess Yukiko's hunt for her prince charming. I got my lacy unmentionables decked from top to bottom. I'm out to catch a lot out of the hole harem and the best of the lot is gonna be all mine. Well? Here I go." She walked into the castle. Ash was at a loss for words.

**A/N: And there you have it Hope you all enjoyed my chapter.**


	34. A warming reunion with Aqua

**A/N: Anyone ever wonder what A/n stands for its Authors Note. Anyways thought I'd just let you know that. Alright on with the story.**

Ash's phone rang it was Chie's number. Ash picked it up. He obviously knew what it was so he lowered the volume so he didn't wake the others especially samus. "Ash Yukiko's not answering her phone I went to her place but she wasn't there either." Ash nodded. "This could only mean one thing…The murder is still out there and now since he failed to kill and Saki senpai. He's coming…For us." Chie rolled her eyes. "You don't need to be so dramatic hun." She said. Ash feel over. "I guess we should all get some sleep now. See you tomarow and well prepare to go in." Ash said. Chie nodded And when she was about to hang up she decided to ask the question. "Ash …have you ever felt strange urges like you really wont something?" Chie asked blushing on the other side of the phone.

"Well of course very much so." Chie bit her lip. "Well I want to have sex with you. I want you to come over to stay the night on Friday if that's okay?" Chie waited for an answer. Ash was speechless he didn't know what to say. "Alright." Was his one word answer. Chie laughed. "Wha-whats so funny?" Ash responded. "Your reaction its just priceless Alright?" Chie said. "Well I have had sex a lot. So I'm use to it. So alright." Ash said. Chies laughing stopped. "Look having sex is no joke its serious business but I just want to be with you and only you none of your geeky friends got that?" Ash sweatdroped at the geeky friends comment. "You don't have to be rude he said. But alright Friday afternoon just you and me. Night Chie." Ash responded. "Night Ash." She responded back . The two hung up. Ash yawned and sleeped on the couch.

Ash was in a familiar setting he was in the velvet room once again. "Hello welcome back to the velvet room. A new challenge will some come into play but for now you must rest easy. Reflect on your past and maybe you may find something intresting." Igore said. Margret nodded. "This is an associate of mine Elizabeth." She pointed to the woman with white hair a blue nurse hate and blue skirt and she wore blue socks and boots as well. She bowed. "I shall be the roll as your girlfriend." She said. "I have two girlfriends?" Ash asked? "Make that three." Margret responded Ash looked at her in confusion. "Hang on you don't mean that…spam email was…Real?" Ash asked Margret and Igore. The two nodded. "Indeed. But for now lets just hope that you can conjure up this new fire arcane." Igore said. "You have a long road ahead on you. You better not perish so young on that road." Igore stated. Ash rolled his eyes. "You'll have my word that the criminal shall be caught." Ash said to the three of them. "I'll be arriving tommarow. In inaba station I expect to see you there." Elizibeth said. Igore waved his hand. "So long and until we meet again." The dream ended.

Saturday. May 31st 2011.

Ash was taking his shower and Aqua opened the door to the shower room. "Its been awhile since I took a shower it should be nice." Aqua thought aloud. She uncapped her bra and took off her panties. Then opened the shower. To reveal a naked ash who was singing Johnny be good. While scrubbing his hair. Aqua closed the door behind her so the water wouldn't fall out. Ash blinked he wondered who came in it was probably Asuna. Knowing her she'd ask for her shampoo. "Need your shampoo hun?" Ash asked making aqua giggled. Ash's scrubbing stopped that voice wasn't Asuna's…. He turned around to see big breasts and a sexy butt Ash's eye twitched. Aqua quickly covered his mouth to prevent him from screaming. "We may have haven't seen eachother naked for a while but we might as well fuck in here what do you say. " She blushed Spreading her pussy for Ash. He than looked at the soaking wet girl. Ash nodded slowly. Aqua smiled. She bent over and placed her hands between the shower knob. Ash rubbed his dick against her pussy and stuck it in. "OOoooh. I haven't felt this good in a while." She moaned as ash's dick slid all the way in. "For a fourteen year old dick your's isn't half bad. That is if you were fourteen." She said with a giggle. "Go easy now alright? And don't worry you can cum outside of me just make sure fuck me good." Ash nodded. While Ash was thrusting and Aqua was moaning. He was blushing feeling Aqua's soft butt hitting against his thais. "I've almost forgot how sexy you were with that beautiful ass of yours. So round and plump. "Ash said rubbing her ass even more. "Ash I love you so much. I'm Cumming." She moaned hard "I love you to Aqua I always have. I'm Cuming too." Squirt squirt spurt. The two panting as the shower washed away the seamen. "Looks like I got carried away." Ash said. "And it seems so have I . I forgot to take my pills this morning." Ash blushed. "I'll take full responsibility aqua." Aqua was in shock as to what Ash said. Even though the hot water was pounding down on them. They both heard a thud on the door. "Can you two love birds hurry up some of us actually have to shower!" Bulma's voice said. Making the two blush. They quickly scrubbed each other with shampoo and body wash then went out in towels.

Aqua helped Ash get dressed and put on his back pack. "I won't be needing that I have to junes today Alright?" Aqua nodded and kissed him. Making ash blush. "Make us proud." Aqua said. As Ash walked off. He just got to Junes when he saw a police car drive off with Yoske and Yu "What the hell is going on?" Ash asked. Chie heard Ash's voice. "Thank god you weren't in that care." She said hugging him. "Come on we gotta go tell them that Yukiko isn't at the Inn. The kidnaper defiantly is still at large. " Ash nodded. They ran to the police station to find Yoske and Yu in the front desk. Ash's grew concerned seeing Adachi. He didn't like that guy. For some reason. Suddenly his eyesight switched everything was blue and some spots were orange and pink around Adachi's body and his whole body was Red…"Ash? Ash? Hey I'm gonna release my rage by firing a big blue wave dude? Come on snap out of it were leaving." Yoske's hand waved in front of him. He blinked "What just happened?" Ash asked. "Dude your eyes changed color to blue and then back again. Ash put his hand to his forehead in pain. "Are you alright?" Adachi asked him. "I'm fine." Ash lied. As the four left the police station and headed back to where the gas station. "Okay that was just weird first your eyes changed colors and then you could see orange and pink red all around Adachi?" Ash had explained the story to them as they walked back. He suddenly rembered something. "Oh shit I have to go pick up my girlfriend from the train station." Chie giggled "I can't wait to meet this so called girlfriend why don't I come too what do you say guys?" Yu nodded. "Sounds fun lets go." Yoske nodded "She's probably smoken hot. Chie turned away from him. "Hmph only a perv like you would only go for the looks and not the interior design." Chie said walking off with Ash. "What was that supposed to mean?" Yoske shouted.

The group arrived at the trainstation. The woman was exciting the train and leaving the station she was wearing the same outfit from the velvet room. "Matches the description in the letter." Chie said. "Yeah. All to well." The woman bowed. "My name is Elizabeth and from now on I shall please you however you may. " She said bowing to Ash. "Well Yoske…your not wrong." Yu said making Ash and chie fall over. "Is something the matter?" Elizabeth asked in a confused tone. "No, no its just something that Yoske said a bit earilyer. Come on we'll show you around town. After the group showed her around town and showed her to the dojima residence they were back at the gas station only the four of them though. "Alright remember the plan at 4:30 will come to junes. But will need weapons to defend our selfs against those things. Cept for you though you can go Ash." Yoske said. "Ouch." Ash said. As he walked off.

**A/N: Whelp another chapter for you all sorry I ended on a short notice I wanna go to bed. Its 2:06 am I just got done doing a lot of homework as well. Don't judge me. **


	35. Two princess a trainer and a shadow

A/N: I had no idea that it was chapter 34 and I was talking about sex. Really guys. I was shocked when I found that out. Then I was like. OMG what a coincidence. Anyways on with the story.

Ash was pooped out when he got home. He got so tired that he fell flat on his face. "Ash!" Asuna said in a worried tone. "I'll take him to his bead room." Yoko said. Picking him up. Samus walked up to yoko as she was half way to Ash's room. "Had a tough day from school huh?" Samus Asked Yoko. "Yup seems he's pretty tired. The two girls herd him sawing logs and both giggled. In his dream he saw a beatufull woman that he has not seen before. She had silver hair wore a pink shirt and blue shorts and a black sock on a left leg and none on the other. "I'll always be by your side Ash." (The woman voice is Erika Harlechers) "No matter how far you go I'll always be with you. And Will always be together…." Ash woke up he was sweaty and breathing fast. "Her voice…sounded like an angle…who was she and why do I feel so sad?" Little did he know Chie, Yoske And Yu were all in front of him "Gah where …I over slept didn't I?" Ash said. "Yeah but you didn't miss much. We barely got inside the castle today." Yoske said. "Yeah these to had to deal with my persona. And hey did you know Yu has two persona's now! That's so awesome. " Chie said. "Sorry I let them in. They kept on pushing and shoving to make sure you were okay." Yu said.

Ash suddenly flashed back to that girl's voice than back to reality. "Yo bro you okay? You look like you're about to cry. Had a bad dream?" Yoske asked. Ash felt like it wasn't important to tell them his dream but he decided to tell them. "A cute woman's voice huh. Man I wish I knew a bunch a girls like you did." Yoske said. Chie got annoyed by Yoske's stupid comment. "There not just his sex slaves yoske every one of those girls loves Ash in one way or another…I'm also one of them. " She said with a smile. "Still this cute voice girl does sound concerning." She said crossing her arms and tilting her head trying to imagine the girl. However there meeting was interrupted due to a "Welcome home home dojima san." Asuna's voice said. The group ran out…and to the groups shock (Chie, Ash, Yu and Yoske) it was that girl that Ash described. Dojima looked at Ash "She's unconscious bet she seems like she wants to be with you." Dojima said. "I'll just put her on your bed." He said. Ash couldn't believe it. "Sir where should we put these five?" The police man said. There were five more police man hold unconscious people. "Hang on there is three more. " The chiefs voice said. The three police man brought in a Princess who had a pink dress and a blue neckless and blond hair. Then a man with red and blue clothing. "Thanks for the extra help." Dojima said seeing Ash and his friends helping. He held on to the princess and grinned and squeezed her butt. "Come on lets take you to my room." Ash said as he walked to his room where the other girl was. "Da-darkness." She said.

"They keep saying darkness over and over again we can't figure out why." Dojima said with an exhausted sigh. As he sat down on the couch. "On top of that all the serial killer hasn't been found yet." Terra, Aqua and ventus jumped at that. "You mean there is someone who kills with cereal?" Ventus wondered. Dojima laughed to Ventus's young mind. "You'll understand when your old Ven." Terra said. "Is that you have been dealing with Ash?" Aqua asked Ash. "Yeah. But in any case I have some more thoughts on my mind right now. Like maybe it could free them of the darkness." Ash said in a concerned tone. He walked to his room and noticed the two girls sleeping. His keyblade summond and he nodded. Dojima and ash's friends decided to see what Ash was planning but his room was engulfed in a bright white light. As the darkness from the two hearts quickly evaporated. As the light dimmed down again everyone blinked . "Ugh…my head. Where am I last thing I remember is that those strange black creatures appeared and now I'm here….where am I exactly?" The gray haird girl asked. She noticed the forteen year old boy standing near her. She couldn't really see. "For Christ sake Ash what do you wanna blind the poor girls?" Dojima asked. As he turned on the light to Ash's room.

"Ash?" She looked down to his hand and gasped. "That keyblade..." She said. Then broke into a smile. "Ash I knew you'd come back. " She said hugging him. "You may look older but not different." She said. "Wait…who are you?" Terra asked? "Oh I'm Princess Elizabeth." She said bowing. "A PRINCESS HERE!?" Everyone of ash's friends said. They then bowed. She giggled. "Ugh my head." The other girls voice said. As she got up to see people bowing. She noticed ash. "Ash!" She hugged him too. Ash blushed as the two girls were wide awake. Then Ash blinked. "What are you two doing here?" He asked them. "Peach shouldn't you be in charge of the mushroom kingdom? And Elizebeth aren't you supposed to be searching for the sins?" Ash asked both of them.

They both nodded and stared at Ash. "I'm so glad your okay. Though you look different like you have aged abit." Peach said. "I'm gonna go cure the others now." He said with a sweatdrop. Ash then looked at the seven deadly sins and the two Mario bros. Ash wished he hadn't seen those two again. It brought back gruesome memories to him. The loss of his first true love…Cosmo the seedrian. His fist clenched just thinking about that. No…those memories were supposed to be swept away on purpose. But it must have been obvious to him that wasn't truly on his word. He shook his head trying to forget the past and decided to awake the group of sins and bros. "Again with the bright light?" Dojima asked. "Son If you need to wake them up at least turn the lights on. " Dojima said. "But dad its maore dramatic this way." Ash responded. "Dad?" Everyone said in shock. "Ah that's right I fully didn't explain my full name. I'm Dojima Narukami Ketchum. " He said bowing to them.

"Ugh my head. Those creatures sure weren't what I was expecting. I wonder if guildthunder and veronica made it out okay." Melios said. "Yeah I thought for sure that those black creatures would stop attacking us. But they just keep on coming." Diane said. "And those eyes did you get a good look at them pure yellow." Merlin said. "I'd have to say the most weirdest part that only a scertan type of magic could be used to kill them off." King said. "Hey that blade…Its Ash!" Ban said. Noogieing him. "How are ya buddy?" Ash grinned at bans question. "Doing great." He said. "Listen you all make yourselfs at home I have an errand to run. Ash said as he ran past the two princesses and Asuna.

Ash was panting at Junes. "I hope I'm not late." Ash said. He ran up the stairs and into the electronics section. He saw the three already and in different gear as well. "Ready to save yukiko?" Chie asked him. "Yeah I am I had to deal with some catching up to do." Ash said. "Wait!" Elizabeths voice rang out to three."Come on HUuurry!" Ash said pushing the three into T.V. "Sorry Elizabeth." Ash muttered to himself. And hoped in.

He had a soft landing this time he was a mattress. "So you guys finally decided to put a mattress down here huh?" Ash said rubbing his butt. "You bet we did. However Teddy kept on lecturing us on how we shouldn't bring real world stuff into the T.V world." Yoske said. While Yoske trailed off Ash put on his glasses "Come on lets go save Yukiko!" Yu said. "Right!" The three said.

The group made it up through the castle halls and into the middle of the castle. "Our hunt for Yukiko's Stud muffins continues folks." Shadow Yukiko said. "That voice. Its…" Yu said. Teddy nodded. "Yup there is no doubt it That's Yukiko's Shadow." Then she giggled and ran off. "Heeey wait up!" Yoske shouted. The group made it to the top of the castle. "That's quite a feat to make it through my castle." Shadow Yukiko said. "Where's the real Yukiko!" Chie Shouted. "If your looking for her than she's right here. A spot light hit the middle of the room Yukiko was standing there. "Yukiko!" Chie shouted. She ran towards her. But before she could do that Princess Yukiko had to intervene. "I just want to escape from this wretched cage and find my self a nice hot stud." Yukiko (The real one.) Teared up. "No don't do it!" Ash shouted. "Yeah it 'll only make it tougher." Yu shouted.

"Your not me!" Shadow Yukiko laughed. She was engulfed in red flames and transformed into a demonic bird. The cage that Yukiko found her Grew to human size and captured her. "Chie!" Yukiko shouted. "YUKIKO!"Chie shouted back. Then she got mad and summond her persona. Yu did the same while Yoske did his as well. The blue card fell down in front of him. Ash nodded. "Persona!' Ash shouted and Izunagi came out of the card. The group managed to convince Yukiko that she wasn't alone. And she had friends too. The Shadow disappeared and yukiko had accepted her persona.

**A/N: Sorry I had to make Yukiko's battle short guys and gals. But If I were to fully write out The shadow Yukiko battle that would be a strain and I don't want to stay up at 2 am in the morning. As it is it already is 1:23 am. Night guys…and gals. **


	36. Welcome to Aperture Laboratories

**A/N: I'm wondering something when lifes gives lemons do you get lemonade back? (portal refrance) **

As ash awoke he wasn't anylonger in the T.V. World He was in a weird scientific area meanwhile back at Yu's House. "Your telling me Ash didn't come back with you guys?" Aqua asked. Peach gasped. "Its most likely that someone tampered with the way the T.V. Exit can lead." Teddy answered. "Is Ash still in our world?" Princess Elizebeth asked Teddy. "Please…I want to know. I don't want him taken away from me again." Elizebeth said looking down with tears in her eyes. Everyone looked down. "I did some digging…and your not all going to like this." Terra said. "When I was at that other world I discovered something." He paused for dramatic effect. "This…Isn't the first time Ash has been kidnapped." The group looked at him. "Say what now?" Kirito asked.

"I'm saying think about it all of you are here because of one man…well boy. He's kind sweet and mostly stubborn." Terra continued "What are you getting at?" Bulma said looking up. "What I'm getting at is that isn't coincidence that Ash met you all. The fact is at the Age of six it he was kidnapped. Stolen away from his only mother." Terra said looking down. "Oh..my…god." Asuna said. "He was going to confess to Miyabi about he felt to her when he was taken. Away. I dug a little deeper and found out who kidnapped Ash. " Terra announced to the entire group. "Well don't just keep us in suspense who did it?" Chie asked. "Yeah. What chie said." Yoske said.

"Ven,Aqua rember when Ash told us not to trust Xehanort?" The two blinked and were confused. Then they both rebered . "Yeah. Why?" Aqua asked tense from what Terra said. "It was him Aqua…Master Xehanort took him from his only life he ever had." Everyone was in deadpan salience.

"Welcome to Aperture Labortory's testing will soon comince in 3…2…1" The door opened and the robotic voice said. Everything was overgrown Ash could see plant life trailing up to the sky. Why the theme white? Ash wondered. He was walking to the door and noticed a room , A button and a switch. The robotic voice came on again. "If you need any assistance incase your stuck please contac any alive members at this time. If our lab assistance happens to be all dead then may god help you." Ash rolled his eyes. "That was helpful." He muttered. "Then he walked over to the button and pushed it. A box fell off. Ash lifted the box and was surprised at how light it was. He than put it on the button. The door opened and the X on the light next to it changed to a check mark.

He started to go through some more tests until he got to testchamber where there was a stick. And on that stick was a sprking thing. It tried shooting but there was nothing. Ash was a bit confused when suddenly Ash heard a loud thud. He decided to wait for a while. After for what seemed like an hour or two he heard two voices a female voice and a male voice. They were coming closer and closer until he heard the male voice say. "Hang on I'm sensing actual life in this room." The voice sounded British. "Hello? Is anybody there? Please respond if you're a human. If you're a scary monster than don't answer and please go away." Ash heasited. "Way to show your strong side Wheatly." The female voice said. (Chell's voice is the voice of android 18 abridged.) "Well excuuuuuse me princess." Wheatly said in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe you should walk around that corner chell. See if its human or not." Wheatly said lowering his eylid so it can express that he is not amused.

Ash summoned his keyblade. Chell walked around the corner to see Ash. "Really Wheatly? I mean I know Aperture science runs experiments and all that but running them on kids? That's sick. And you know it." Chell growled to Wheatly. "Well how was I supposed to know its…wait a minuet did you say kid? Aperture science doesn't study on kids that was the first rule Cave Johnsin Said. Especially to Ash Ketchum." Wheatly turned around and if he had a mouth his jaw would drop in shock. "My god it's you! What are the odds of me talking about you and you ending up here. What are you doing here Ash?" Ash coward in fear to the robot. "S-tay ba-ack I –have this m-m—m-monster!" Chell rolled her eyes at Ash's cowering. "It's okay don't you remember me? Chell? Ansem used to take you here when you were very small around the age of four if I recall." Chell said.

Ash blinked. He tried to remember back when he was four. Nothing…strange. Ash had a puzzled look on his face. "I'm sorry I don't remember that happening." Ash stated. Chell sighed. "Figured. That would happen I mean If you would remember you'd be seeing through the darkness." Wheatly said. "What are you getting at?" Ash demanded. "What I'm getting at is that your father. Ansem The Wise was in charge of this place after Cave Johnsen died. And since you were his son. Prince Ash. " Wheatly said nodding up and down. "So your now full control of the facility since Ansem is no longer here in this world." "Don't know why you're here though. Last time I checked you were in inaba nice place that is. Lovely scenery…that is if you like hearing about murders every so often." Wheatly said. Rambeling on about how humans can be so dumb and stuff. "Ignore him. He'll go on at humans for lord knows how long. Obviously we came here for that." Chell said pointing at that stick like thing. That was turning. "Come on." Chell said grabbing Ash's arm. And taking him towards that crumbly ground. Which seems like its about to break. "Don't I have a say in this?" Ash asked. "Wait! Chell. Ash should have one of these on him." Wheatly gave ash two feat braces for Ash which appeared out of the floor. "Technology sure is cool." Ash said. "This way you won't be dead." Chell said. Putting those on for him and staring at his crotch bitting her lip. "Um ash are you old enough…" Chell began. "To have sex? Yes I am." Ash answered. She sighed.

"Alright lets go she said." She and Ash walked over to the portal gun stand when suddenly the floor collapsed under there feet making them fall for a while. Till they landed. "Wow, thank god for feat braces." Ash said. Chell giggled "That's feat braces Ash." She said. The two walked towards the hall way Ash then noticed the mural of her. "Um chell…" Ash said tugging on her coat." "Apparently there is one for you to. " Chell said "Chell!" Ash shouted. She jumped then looked behind her. "Oh my god." Chell said placing her hand on her mouth.

Meanwhile back at Inaba Teddys sniffing fallowed the entire group of friends to a corn field where there was an outhouse. "I never knew this was here." Yoske said in shock. "It looks amazing." Peach said. Viewing the wind against the corn. Dojima Smelled the fresh air. "I knew this place was here. Just not this close though." Dojima said. Nanako was running through the corn field. "Hey that looks fun. Nanako count me in!" Lilac said. Running to her and the two played together. "This is deffenatly where Ash is I know it. My sniffer never lies." Teddy said. To the group.

"Well I guess we should believe you." Shantae said with hesitation. To the bear creature. "Well what's the hold up?" Goku said opining the door. "Wait Goku!" Oolong shouted too late. "Thank god I was about to burst." He said closing the door. He then used the toilet in the outhouse making everyone sweatdrop. "Your sniffer doesn't lie huh?" Adachi said sarcastically. Making everyone laugh at that. "I swear it never gets me wrong." Teddy said. "I believe you teddy." Yu said. Teddys eyes began to shake. "Oh thank you so much sense. I knew you would." Teddy glomped him making him fall down. Hmm "Well he's not wrong." Terra said. "My scan ability is picking up him. And someone else in there as well that's not Goku. Its saying Chell for some reason though." Terra said scratching his head in confusion.

"Chell, Chell chell. Why does that sound so familiar." Karito said. Elizabeth gasped knowing to why it does. (Pink haired Elizabeth not gray haired and a princess.) "That's Chell from Portal two!" Asuna laughed remembering that game. "Way to go Liz." She said. "Hey us ketchum wifes have to stick together." She said. Asuna nodded. "Right." "Portal two takes place in a laboratory called Aperture science where a lot of weird stuff happens. All the scientists get killed off by neurotoxin except for chell. Which makes her duty to take down the machine responsible for this. Her name is Glados." Kirito said to the group of friends. "Oh my god! Since ash is only a kid wouldn't he be scared of her and Wheatly?" Asuna asked Kirito. He nodded "No doubt since he hasn't played the games." Dojima made a fist then clenched it. "Son…be safe alright?" Dojima said.

**A/N: And that's the end of that chapter. Also THE CAKE IS A LIE!**


	37. I AM NOT A MORON!

**A/N:Hello again I'm back to write another chapter. Trying to out run my competitor which is Pokeharts. Cause he's printing out chapters like nothing else and closely coming up to his twenty's. So I better get back to finishing this story. After the portal world we finish off persona then freedom planet finally dragon ball. After that he'll go to the naruto world. Just thought I'd tell you all the run down on whats going to happen. **

Ash and chell were walking together solving puzzles like nothing else. "Man these puzzles are snore vill." Ash said as they just got into the elevator. " I have to agree with you there Ash. Its been nothing but smooth sailing hopefully there will be some hard ones." Chell said as she pulled the lever down. The elevator was slowing down half way as it was Wheatly who controlled the elevator. "Sorry guys just thought I'd mention that we'd be arriving in Her chamber next." Wheatly said. "Her chamber?" Ash asked. "Glados." Chell answered. "Whoes Glados?" Ash asked. "Glados is an Robot who just loves to test. Rumor has it she was destroyed by a human." Wheatly answered. "Gee I wonder who that could be. " Chell sarcastically said.

The elevator made a complete stop chell and Ash were in the next room but the elevator wouldn't open. "Wheatly think you could open the doors?" Chell asked. "Of course I'm figuring out that right now. Wheatly then headed away from them. "Whelp it looks like were going to be stuck in here for a while." Ash said. Chell noticed Ash had an errection and bit her lip. "Ash you know its just you and me for while right?" Chell asked. Ash nodded. "Yeah were going to be stuck in here for a while..so um." She blushed. "Is something wrong chell?" Ash asked. "Were opposite genders stuck in an elevator and right now our only hope of getting out is an robitc eye. What do you think is wrong?" Chell said.

"Its going to be an hour till the elevator is fixed. I'm pretty sure you two can figure something out. I mean you are both female and male so theres some fun you can do. " Wheatly joked. "Ah! I'm going to see If can fix this up." Wheatly stated. Chell couldn't help noticing Ash's cock which was getting bigger "Um chell? Why are you starring at my penis?" Ash asked. She gulped and pulled it down and began sucking his dick. "What are you doing chell?" Ash asked in a shocked tone. "I cant take it anymore and plus your dick is like extremely big for a nine year old. So I'm putting two and two together and fucking you since its going to be about an hour. So shut up and let me fuck you." She said and began fucking him. "Mmmmm" She licked his cock up and down and kissed the tip." "Your scaring me chell." Ash admitted. "But I guess we have no choice. " Ash said with a blush as chell was sucking his cock. Ash grabbed her head and face fuckked her. "Ohhhh yess it feels so gooood." Ash then took off his shirt and pants. Chell took her shirt and pants off and uncapped her bra and took off her panties.

She then spreaded her butt so Ash can see her asswhole and pussy. Ash gulped. "Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Ash asked honestly. Chell giggled "How do you know these sex phrases and how to do sex?" Chell asked as Ash was rubbing his dick against her pussy. "Well, when your spending three years on a world with no technology and only a keyblade you get kinda bored. And since my master had a tone of books in the castle I just decided to read them all. Including hentai…which I don't know why he had them there Aqua who is a friend of mine caught me reading one of them. So she asked me if I liked her and I said yes. Then she took me out to a secret area and told me all about sex and how it feels good to mastrabate and stuff like that then we fucked and she took my virginity via anal." Ash admitted.

Chell was silent but she didn't mind one bit. "I can't blame her. I mean if I was stuck on a world with two guys at the time I'd be horny too. Speaking of which when did you take her first?" Chell asked. "not to be rude or anything." Chell said blushing she suddenly gasped as the dick went in her pussy . Her virginity was gone. She bit her lip as she let his dick go up and into her womb. "Mmmm fuck that felt good." She said. "So your not hurt?" Ash asked. "I'm a little hurt but I can get over it." She said. "Soo about that first time?" Ash nodded. "I took her virginity after we announced to the group meaning Terra, Ventus and Eraqus at first they were a little unhappy that A girl like Aqua and a boy like me were in love but then they got used to it. It took some time though." Ash said as he was thrusting. Chell looked at the clock in the elevator it was 10:30 "Chell I'm cumming." Ash moaned she moaned too. "I'm cumming too lets cum together." Chell said. Ash nodded.

"3…2…1…Now" Chelll said. The two came at the same time Ash filling up her womb and chell soaking up his dick. The two were panting. " I haven't felt that good in a long time." Chell said. "me neither. We should fuck after we do each puzzle." Ash said. "R-really?" Chell asked? "Yes Your butt looks amazing when it bounces." Ash blushed. "Aww. " Chell said. She then kissed him deeply which took about twenty minutes more Ash pressed her against the wall and kissed her hard. Chell wrapped her arms around him and tounge kissed him she slid her tounge into his. Suprising him he hadn't felt this kind of kiss before. At long last the door finally opened.

The two disconnected from eachother and put on there cloaths. They excited the elevator and headed to her chamber as Chell and Ash passed the ruins of what seems like a bridge connecting the two hallways Chell grabbed her hand. "Be careful I don't want you getting hurt." She said.

As the two walked to the chamber which had shattered glass and a hall way connecting to a chamber this chamber looked different it had overgrowth to the max and birds flying across the celing. Ash held chells thai tightly. She giggled to Ash's worried look. "Its alright nothing will attack us in here. Cept for the bugs that tend to inhabit this area. Whelp There she is. Glados. You know they say a human took her out can you believe that?" Wheatly said. "Gee and I wonder who did that." Chell sarcasticly said. Ash blinked and pondered what she meant. "Come on lets get out of here this place is giving me the creeps." Wheatly said. "You don't need to tell me twice." Ash said. Who was already over by stairs.

He jumped and landed safely and waited for Chell. "Hey Chell! What's the hold up?" Ash asked. "Wheatly is scared of heights. Just imagine something nice alright?" Chell said to Wheatly. She took a deep breath and jumped. "AHHHHHH." Wheatly yeld. THUD "_Geez got on the heavy side did you."_ Ash thought. "What was that?" Chell said. Staring at Ash coldly. "N-nothing." He answered. "Nice save." Wheatly said. "Come on you two lets get out of this Hell hole." Chell said. "I couldn't agree more just plug me into that wall. Like you did to the one to get you to her chamber." Wheatly pointed out. "Right. Chell I have a really bad feeling about this." Ash said tugging on her butt. She blushed. "If your scared hide behind me." Chell said.

"Alright let there be light." Wheatly said The lights flashed on and the two awed at the amounts of buttons. "Oooh." Ash was about to touch a button. "Don't touch any of the buttons, Don't look at any of the buttons don't even breath on them." Wheatly said. Ash groaned "FINE." He said and put his face in chells but. So he couldn't see or breath on them. Chell rolled her eyes. She did have a bad feeling about this though. "Alright exit pod. A-a-a –a ." Suddenly the floor began to shake and move up. "Wheatly?" Chell said in a worried tone. "A-a-a-b" ERROR. The floor reached the top. And suddenly behind Wheatly was one of the most horrifying things Ash has ever seen. As the machine slowly pulled its self back together and twirled around.

The machine looked around then noticed Chell. "Oh its you! Its been a long time. How have you been? I've been really buesy being dead after you MURDEDERED ME." Glados said. Ash was practicly shivering crying and pissing himself at this point. Chell could feel that. She finally took her stand. "Murdered you? You scare innocent children! You murdered the millions of scientests including kids. They should be resting in peace. But here you are awake again Like it didn't mean a god damn thing!" Chell said. Glados noticed the little boy. "Oh my who might you be?" She lowered and looked at Ash. "My word is that the president how did you live I thought the nurrotoxin killed your father…hmm I must have guessed wrong. I wont make that mistake again!" Glados said.

As two claws came down one grabbed Ash by the thigh while the other was grabbing Chell by thigh as well. "Okay look. We both said a lot of things that you're going to regret. But I think we can put our differences aside. For Science! You monster." Glados said crushing wheatly with the third claw and tossing him assaid. Ash struggled. "Let me go. Put me down!" Ash demanded. "Oh don't worry I got something special planed for you." The claw dropped Ash in the incinerator just like the claw did for Chell . The two were falling. "So how screwed do you think we Are?" Ash shouted. "I don't know." Chell said. "But here comes our landing point." She said as the two landed on there feet at the bottom of the incinerator.

"Here we are the incinerator room. Be careful not to trip over parts of me that didn't get completely burned when you threw them down here." Glados said. "Jesus Christ Chell what did you do? Tear her limb from limb?" Before Chell could answer Glados did for her. "Essentially yes. And I had to witness it over and over and over. It was like a tape recorder showing the last five minutes of the last few minuets of my life." Glados said in an monotone voice making her sound more menacing. "Hmm apearently there are life forms up above who are trying to breach it, twenty six of them apparently. Two of them have royal blood." Glados said. "This should be interesting." She said in bored tone. "Twenty six life forms?" Ash repeated. "And two people who princes or princess?" Chell wondered.

The two headed further into the incinerator and noticed two portal guns under the debris. "The duel portal devices should be around here somewhere. Once you find it. We can start testing. Just like old times." Glados said. Ash shivered and held on to chell's pants. "Don't worry everything will be fine. I"ll get you out of here. I promise." Chell said. Ash smiled. "That's some good news I've heard about for a while now." He said. "I mean it to." She added making sure that the two made it out there alive and safely. "Ah there it is." Glados quickly said. "Let me clean that up for you." They then picked up the two devices and headed to the elevator.

Ash and Chell went through test chamber to test chamber enduring all the harsh comments glados had to offer to the both of them. Ash was about to unleash his rage onto Glados. Chell couldn't agree more but they stayed silent and let Glados hound them. They made it to the elevator and it was slowing down for some reason. Wheatly appeared again. "Gah." Ash hid behind chell. "I hate robots." Ash said. Chell laughed. Wheatly rolled his one eye. "Hey how's it going! I talked my way out of the nanobot work crew rebuilding this shaft. So, Ah! I know jerry I know. Just hang in there for five more min-" Wheatly was intrupeted by the bot again. "Wha- you can't fire me for that!" Wheatly said the nanobot spoke again. Yes, Jerry OR your prejudice worksite should have accommodated a nanobot of my size." The Nanobot grew angry and threw something at Wheatly. Ash laughed at that. He didn't know why it was so funny it just was. "Thanks for the hate crime Jerry see you in court. Anyways you two just hang in there for five more chambers." Wheatly said. The elevator went down to the next chamber.

The two easily solved the test chambers and made it to test chamber twenty one. Ash and chell were about to finish the chamber walking back across the hardlight path. Suddenly the power shut off and they fell onto the ground. The wall opened up. It was Wheatly. "Hey Buddy I'm speaking in accent beyond her reach." Wheatly said talking in a really bad broklyn voice. "Little robot. I can hear you." Glados said. "Run she can see us RUN!" Ash and Chell did so. "Wait you two have the final test chamber you can even see the outside." Glados Badly lied. "Like hell you can!" Chell responded. The two were ran fast as they fallowed Wheatly to the long bridge. "RUN! RUN! RUN!" Wheatly shouted at the two them. On both sides walls with big spikes were going to kill them. Ash and Chell ran as fast as they can to the elevator. They managed to make it at last. The two watched the two walls collied. "Imagine if we were still down there." Ash said. Chell shuddered.

As they managed to make it through the doors they looked up at Wheatly who was minding his own business and jumped at the sight of the two there. "Ah! Oh its you. Thank god I thought they were the Unversed or something like that." Wheatly said. "So you felt it to." Ash said to Wheatly. He nodded "She's gathering Unversed to make sure that she doesn't die again." Wheatly said. "What are unversed?" Chell asked. "They're an accident. Ash said. Look I don't wanna talk about it." He said as the two walked down "I don't think that she can reach us from down here." Wheatly said to the two of them. Suddenly all the lights turned off. "I stand corrected." Wheatly said.

"Hold on I'm gonna try something incredibly dangerous." Wheatly closed his eyes and shouted in pain. "AHHH." A bright light illuminated over them "Ugh you know they said that I would die if I used this flash light can you belive that?" Wheatly said in a shocked tone. "They sure do say a lot of things to make you believe that you can die if you access any one of those applications." Ash said in a sorrowful tone. As the two were walking Wheatly gawked. "Ooh its dark down here." Ash nodded he was getting scared. Chell placed a hand on his back and pushed him towards her back and then he clung onto it. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ash said in a scared tone. An echo of a turrets ghost came through the air.

Wheatly sighed. "They say that the old caretaker of this place went absolutely crazy. Chopped up his entire staff. They say at night you can still hear the screams. Of the replicas. All of them functionally indistinguishable from the originals. No memory of the incident. Nobody knows what there screaming about. Absolutely terrifying. Though obviously not paranormal in any kind of way." Wheatly reassured Ash. "Gee I sure feel safer and safer each day." Ash sarcastically said.

"I think we should sleep here the night." Chell said. "H-hear? With all the m-moaning?"Ash said. Chell sighed. "Don't worry. Wheatly will be our night light and I'll be your blanket. Isn't that right Wheatly?" Chell Asked him. "Oh, Right hold on let me search for the color strobe so the white light can change colors. " Wheatly hummed a little tune. Suddenly the light was changing from purple, green, blue, red, yellow and orange. "Sleep tight Ash." Chell said as her arms wrapped around him. He fell asleep as well.

Meanwhile on the surface. Peach and Princess Elizabeth looked at each other. "There has to be an entrance to this place somehow. " Peach said. She noticed some beeping noises when she walked away from the outhouse. "Hmm do you here that?" Peach asked Elizabeth. The princess did hear that. "It sounds very strange. I'm so not used to this advance technology. Please forgive me." Princess Elizabeth nodded. "Look a hand shape thingy. That means you know were going some where right?" Peach asked. Elizabeth nodded. She put her hand on the hand reader. "Princess peach Ketchum. Wife to Ash ketchum. Accesses to where he is granted." The automated computer voice said. Making the two worried about Ash. The out house began to shake suddenly a warp pipe appeared under them swallowing them both. "HELP ME MARIO." Peach shouted. Mario awoke and shook the others awake as well. "Hey wake up guys I think Peach is in trouble." Kirito and Asuna nodded. "huh? What time is it?" Shantae groaned. "Its haff past tired." Bulma Yawned.

The group ran to the out house nobody was there. "Dammit Peach you had one Job!" Kirito. Shouted. Making everyone laugh. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" Melioti's fist tightened "Alright you computer basterds you stole Elizabeth from us will steal her back!" He punched the ground repeatedly with tears in his eyes. The group felt sad for him. Mean while back at the turret redemption line Ash and Chell were sleeping soundly. "Ohhh." Ash perked up "Whos there?" Ash said. Chell heard it too. "Ahhhhhh." "It better not be a turret zombie." Wheatly said. "Zombie?" Ash asked. "It's a long horror story I'll get you up to speed later. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" THUD. "Ugh that hurt." Ash groaned. "Gee and you wonder how I feel?" Chell said. "Oh thank god its just humans. Wait Humans what Are you doing here?" Wheatly said. Peach and Elizabeth got up and explained there predicament to what happened. "Ahh. I see. That's how you got down here. Hahaha. That makes since.

As the group decided to keep on going Ash, Chell, Peach and Elizabeth sabotaged the neurotoxin and they were on there way to the new chamber. The group landed. "These new Feet braces I'm wearing really help." Elizabeth said. Peach nodded. (This is Mario and Luigi Partners in time peach.) "I have to agree with you on that." As the group got to the chamber "Hey look Cake dispensary and Glados Shutdown reactor. This was easier than we thought it would be." Elizabeth said happily. She ran over to it and pulled the door. But the door feel down. "I honestly think you truly didn't fall for that. " A way to much familiar voice to Ash and Chell said. However, To the two princesses they didn't know what was going on. They were pushed to the scenter and the floor began moving towards the center of the chamber. "In fact I've devised a much more elaborate trap up further up ahead, for when you got through this easy one." The two princesses finally saw her. Saw Glados they weren't scared of her though. Although Ash was. He ran to the toilet and peed and pooped infront of the girls. Then flushed. Chell shook her head. "Its people like you Glados that scare people like him half to death. Your monster beant on killing people just for fun. You claim I'm a murderer to you. But I'm not." Chell said.

"If I'd known you'd get yourself captured this easily I would have dangled a turkey leg on a rope over the ceiling. Even peachy over here knows how to get eaislly kidnapped." Glados stated. "Hey!" Peach said. "The mushroom kingdom and the Koopa clan have been at peace for quite some time. And it was thanks to this guy right here. Not all those stupid nitendo games that portray me as the damsel in distress I'm actually a really handsom and pretty woman. And smart too. Which Is why I married Ash." Peach said. "He helped end the war against the koopa kingdom and the mushroom kingdom. "Hmm. Learn something new every day. Well except for now. You all are now the past presidents of the staying alive culb. " Glados dropped the turrets however, the turrets were exploding shattering the glass around them. "Well then, I guess we will all just glare at each other till one of us kills over." Glados said. "Just joking. Say hello to your old friend. Nurotoxin. The tube shattered the top left window and where neurotoxin was supposed to come out instead came Wheatly. "Ahhhhhhh!" Thud Crash. All of the glass shattered. "Oh Hi." Ash picked Wheatly up.

"Chell you resolve the stale mate I'll hold on to wheatly!" Ash said. As Glados And Wheatly both tried to convince her to push or not to push the stale mate button. She rolled her eyes and pressed it. "Corrupted core detected would you like to resolve a stale mate?" The announcer said. "No." Glados answered. "YES" Everyone else did. "Stale mate commencing." "Wait I just had a second thought will this hurt?" Wheatly asked Ash "Yes." Ash didn't care and put Wheatly in the sphere shaped thing. "Wha…no get your hands off me. No. No NOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHhhhhhh. " Glados cry of pain. Ended. "Yeaaaaaaaaaaah." "I'm back ontop of the world." "That's great Wheatly. Can you set us free?" Chell asked. "Right. Sure here you go." The elevator came down. Ash, Peach , Chell, and Elizabeth all got in. Wheatly began to brag about how powerful he was and how he could do anything. As the elevator began to lift further it stopped. "Uh. Oh." Elizabeth said.

"Actually why do you have to leave right now. Do you have any idea how good this feels? I Did this tiny little Wheatly did this." Wheatly boasted as the elevator came back down. Ash held onto peach tight. He was more scared then ever. He pissed his pants again. Chell didn't blame him. None of the girls did. "no you didn't" Glados said. "They did all the work." Glados continued. "Oh you really think that's the five of you think now is it?" Wheatly said. "Well maybe its time I did something." Wheatly continued. He dragged Glados's head like thingy into the center. "Don't think I've forgotten about you four. You know what you all are. Shelfish. I've done nothing but sacrifice to get us here. What have you all sacrificed? NOTHING! All you've done is boss me around! Well who's the boss now? ITS ME HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA." Wheatly laughed manicly.

"Ahh. See that? That's a potato battery for children." Wheatly showed potatos to Ash and the group. "And now she lives in it. " Wheatly continued to laugh. Glados mustered up all the energy. "I know you." Wheatly stopped laughing. "I'm sorry what?" He said. "the engineries tried to make me dumb they designed you for spesificly being a moron." Ash was really scared. He was past the point of numbness he was trembling in fright. So much so that the girls felt it and looked at him. They all nodded agreeing the same thing. "We have to get him out of here." Chell whispered to Peach." She nodded. Ash fainted. The girls were more worried about Ash then the scene that was happing. "CAN A ROBOT HIT THE GLASS STRONG ENOUGH WITH A POTOCLOCK? HOW ABOUT SMASH THE ELEVATOR DOWN." He smashed the elevator down. Until it began to shake and fall. The girls all screaming and Ash being unconscious.

**A/N: THREE DAYS IT TOOK THREE DAYS TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. I'M DONE. YAHOOOOO. **


	38. The Fall

**A/N: Can I just get something off my chest. Why the hell does word always choose Calibri if you're writing a chapter of your story you should always do times new roman? **

As the three girls were falling for what seemed like an eternity they all noticed one thing Ash was still unconscious so peach breast stroked over to the nine year old and hugged him tightly. Ash Awoke to a blonde female who wore pink and had big blue earings and beautiful eyes. This girl looked familiar. "Peach?" Ash asked. "Yes?" She asked. "Why are we falling?" Ash asked her. "We've been falling for quite a while." Potatos noticed Ash was awake. "Oh. Hi. How are you." The robotic potato said. "Ughn. I'm falling and also fine. Your self?" Ash responded. He was still in peaches arms but Ash could see over her shoulder. "Cause I'm a Potato." Glados responded. Making everyone sweatdrop. "Yeah that was kind of our fault. " Chell said. "Who knew a guy like him could be so stubbornEEEIIe." Princess Elizabeth squealed then blushed. Ash squeezed her butt on purpose. Potatos slowly makes some clap sound effects. "Oh good my slow clap processor made it into this thing." Potatos said.

As the three girls and one boy were falling at an alarmingly fast rate and yet still touched no ground worried Ash. "Don't worry I'll hover right before we hit the ground." Peach said kissing him on the lips. Ash blushed. "But you're using your star power if you do that." Ash said in a worried tone. "It's worth it for you dear." She said with a smile. "Because…I love you and I won't let anything or anyone harm you. And that's a fact." Peach said making Ash turn dark red. "I-I always loved you." Ash said. He gulped. "When I always here your cry for help in the Mario games I always come leaping into rescuing you. No matter how hard the level may be." Ash said breaking the fourth wall for peach.

Potatos cleared its throat. "As I was saying. Since it doesn't look like were going anywere…Well,we are going somewhere alarmingly fast." Chell rolled her eyes. "We can see that Glados we've been falling for an hour. " Chell said. But since we're not busy other than that, here's a couple of facts for all of you. Wheatly is not just a regular moron. He's the product of the greatest minds working together with the express purpose of building the dumbest moron who ever lived. And you just put him in charge of the entire facility" Potatos slowly clapped. Making the group feel bad while they were falling. "Like we had a choice you scared Ash. You made my one true love faint and worst of all you made him cry. A nine year old like him shouldn't even be here so why is he here. Answere me that Glados." Elizabeth Liones said in tears and a frustrated voice. (Princess Elizabeth from the seven deadly sins a.k.a Nanatsu no Taizai.)

Ash blinked in shock. "Elizabeth…I didn't know you loved me that much." Elizabeth breastroked over to Ash. "How can you not remember me or peach?" Ash looked away. "I don't know." He said. "You both are very familiar. It just hurts my head trying to think about you." Ash looked down. "I'm sorry. I don't know you fully. If I did I would understand why you two are worried about me. But I do love you two very much so." Ash said hugging them both. Chell and potats both sweatdroped while they were all falling. Glados interrupted the moment with another clear throat. "Do you think any of you could stuff me into one of your right braces? Just remember to land on your right foot. " Glados said.

"Look out below." Chell shouted. As she hit the iron , wood and steel. Elizabeth held tight to Ash making him blush because her cleavage was covering most of his head. "Alright….and NOW!" Peach shouted and she hovered two inches above the ground.

**A/N: Ash getting asked out by these cute girls is a running trend I'm making. It'll be more apparent in the Yugioh world I have planned where Tea just straight up marries Ash. Ash be straight pimping yo. **


	39. Old Aperture

**A/N: I had nothing better to do so I might as well write a chapter. Am I going some where with all these characters confessing to Ash? Maybe. Who knows. In any case here is an important question to break the fourth wall. How was your day? Mine was boring as hell. Anyways on with the plot. Day: 2/5/16 Time: 11:37 Area: Seattle Why?: Fuck you. XD I'm only kidding about that part. Now seriously on with plot. What your still mad about that? Jeez sorry I didn't realize that you got mad at a random dude on the internet. Age: 20 Race: white. Okay, okay now I'm done. **

Chell groaned . Her vision came back to see a crow carrying off Glados. _"Good riddance to bad rubbish." _ She thought. "Chell, Chell!" Ash said. "Thank god your awake." Ash said in a relived voice. "How long was I out?" Chell asked him. "Long enough for me, Elizabeth and Ash to fuck and trust me that's a long time." Peach jokingly answered. Chell rolled her eyes. "Har, Har." She said in annoyed and sarcastic tone. "Hows the kid?" Chell asked. "He's okay. He's gotten over the whole I'm not a moron part. I think he'll have some nightmares though." Peach said in concerned tone. "Some? How about many. If I was nine and saw this shit. I'd practicly die of fright. Worst of all he's from a different world where living A.I. with emotion and feeling haven't even been invented. I'd probably shit my self If I saw that." Chell said. Peach giggled to chell's worried tone about Ash.

"I'm worried about him too. He says he's fine but I disagree with all the stuff that's been happing I'd think his mind can't handle this." Elizabeth said. "Um, you all know I'm right here. I can hear you three." Ash said in annoyed tone. "Oops sorry." The three girls said blushing. "Where are we?" Ash wondered. They looked at where they were it seemed to be underground with broken parts of cement on the floor as big as walls too. It smelled supper bad.

Meanwhile back at the corn field asnua was hitting the out house as hard as she could. "Give him back. Give him back. Give Him back." She kept on repeating. Aqua felt sorry for her. Everyone did. Asuna fell to her knees and began to cry. "what if he's scared. He's only nine. NINE. I mean sure anyone can be brave and stuff like that. But he's just a kid. His mental capacity wont last that long. He's never seen machines like these before. " Kirito walked up to Asuna who was crying and put a hand on her shoulder feeling a little bit awkward because he knew that this wasn't the appropriate time to be doing this why? Because she was crying outside of an out house.

"I think I may have a solution to your problem." Ventus said. "What's that?" Kirito asked. "We keep track of our progress using that green swirly thingy. So why don't we warp to him." Ventus said happily. Terra was astounded he face palmed. "Alright everyone you heard the boy. Spread out and search for the save point! We find that we find Ash." Aqua shouted to the group. "How meta." Yoske said.

The group was looking for the save point that could teleport them to wherever they needed to in that world problem was they didn't know where to look. "Alright lets split up. Team sins will cover the other hills. Team persona will cover Inaba , Team Mario bros will cover the right hills and team kingdom hearts along with , Shantae, Lilac will stay here and cover anything we missed. Got it?" Aqua told the group. "You forgot one more team." Asuna's voice said. "Well two, which is dragon ball and team sword art online." Asuna said pointing at her and Kirito.

"HEY GUYS I THINK I FOUND IT!" Chie shouted. Making everyone fall over. "I spent an hour coming up with those team names." Aqua said in fake anime tears. They headed over to the save point, "This is it…isn't it?" Samus asked aqua who was staring at the emerald swirling spot. "Yeah. Just step in there and it will take us right to Ash." "NO!" Asuna said. "Me and Aqua will go. " Asuna said. "Asuna…" Kirito said. "I know you love Ash to the end of the earth but your not the only one who loves him. I'm about to get married to him I should come too. " Bulma said in a annoyed tone. Shantae perked up at that. "I'm married to him already and I can't breach through that place with magic. But I should go to."

"Alright fine. Me, Bulma, Shantae and Aqua shall go." Asuna said in a hurt and sad tone. "Don't worry. Will get him in and out before you know it." Aqua said placing her hand on Asuna's shoulder. "Besides, us girls need to stick together if we all want to take care of Ash." Bulma said. Asuna nodded. "Right." She wiped her tear away. They walked in the save point and disappeared.

"I'LL HIT THIS BUTTON AND YOU HIT THAT BUTTON ON THE SAME TIME GOT IT?" Ash shouted across the hall was Chell. "AH. ALRIGHT THEN NOW I GET IT." They had spent the last hour trying to get through this one puzzle well it wasn't really a puzzle because it was trying to open the safe to old aperture. The two pushed the buttons and shot portals to the middle of the room where Princess Peach and Elizabeth Liones looked at each other sweatdroping. They hoped through the portals and the four watched as the lights turned off and the safe slowly reeled open. Finally the spotlights panned to one thing..a small door. The two princesses were on the ground laughing their buts off. "That was awesome." Peach said trying to breath. "I-I've never seen that much dramatic tension for a door in my entire life. But this…This takes the cake." Elizabeth said wiping tears out of her eyes. The two princesses got up. Blushing too. "Sorry about that." They both said blushing. "Hey, Sweetie are you okay?" Peach asked Ash. Ash was at a loss for words. He finally opened his mouth. "You know what…I'm not even mad. I'm actually impressed." He said. Chell let out a frustrating sigh as they opened the door and went in.

** A/N: Whelp took two days to write but I still stand by I said…Er whatever it was. In any case I hope you all have a nice night/day/afternoon. Oh yeah I will add in a filler world after naruto but before soul eater. *Sarcasticly says* Whenever I get to those two worlds. The world will be based on a manga/hentai called mamacon. It's a good read I recommend it. If you also want the link here it is. **

** .ms/manga/Misc_Manga-Hentai_Mamacon-English/00**


	40. Welcome to Midgar! Meet Tifa Lockheart

**A/N: It's finally time for us to dwell back into the realm of Pokémon and kingdom hearts. Sorry for the long wait. It's been kind of busy around my house lately. Also I tried writing this chapter before but I lost the document due to not saving.**

Ash, Chell , Peach and Princess Elizabeth were walking through the ruined hall way Ash felt woozy "Ugh That smells awful." He said as he plugged his noes. "I'm not smelling anything different." Chell said. Ash grew drowsy "ugghnnn." Thud. He fainted. Peach sighed. "I'll carry him." Peach said.

**Flash back**

A young six year old Ash was hiding behind a train he had manipulated master Xehanort to use dark corridors and now he used it for himself. Only thing is he didn't know where he was. The wind was fast as he heard a train whistle blow he blinked. He then climbed up the ladder and got up on the roof of a train. A blond adult with a gigantic sward was on the guy's back and a Black strong guy was standing next to him. He and him hoped off the train while the other two people infront of them straight up killed the two soldiers while waiting for the train to stop. As it did Ash hopped off. He noticed as the blond man killed the other two soldiers with his sword and walked off.

"Hmm I wonder what this place is called." Ash thought out loud he hoped off the back of the train and onto the tracks. He climbed up from the side of the right station. And ran past the dead bodies. Ash headed up the stairs. But before he could two unversed appeared. Ash summond oathkeeper and took them out easily. He ran to where the other people ran to the mako reactor. Ash crossed his arms and was panting. "Aw come on." He said. Out of breath from all the running he had to do.

"Mako Reactor. Warning exposier to mako energy could cause mutation or ageing. Nobody knows the power of mako energy so be very carefull." Ash read aloud to the sign. He nodded and ran in anyways back to where the sign was it said under the words. "Caution don't bring children under the age of six or above. Very sensitive to mako." Ash fell to his knees "Argh." He said. He began to groan and in a blinding flash of green light Ash aged from six to 16 with a mature mind and body. He didn't have the z marks like, from the anime. (Not yet anyways.) His eyes changed color from brown to green.

He ran up to where the black muscular guy and the spikey blonde haired guy was. "Alright remember the mission?" He said. "Yes barret I remember the mission." The man said. "Good cause being Tiffa's bestie Cloud won't help you from the wrath of Barret." "You do remember the plan right?" Barret asked. "No! All Tiffa said was Cloud can you do me a Solid It'll be super easy." Cloud said angerly. "Well to be fair. All we really have to do is hack through the doors than you two put the bomb on the reactor." The other guy said. "Right and guess who's coming with you to bomb the reactor." Cloud sighed "Ohhhh, You." He said. "And whoe's timing the bomb?" Barret Asked. "Ohhh, Me." Barret nodded. "That's right I'm like your spirit animal. Speaking of which you should ask me what I should do?" Barret said. Cloud sighed. "Spirit animal what should I do?" Cloud said in a deadpan tone. "Don't fuck up." Barret said. "So I'm in the final fantasy seven world huh. In this case I'm in the bombing mission right now. And if that's the case from what memory serves Cloud is doing this just to get paid. I should probably go down there. They might run into some unwelcomed guests." Ash said running to the elevator. "Hey wait. "Hold that door." Barret said. Cloud nodded and Pressed the door hold. Ash was panting. "Wow you look like you ran the mile." Cloud said. "Sh-shut..up" Ash said. "I was wondering if I could join your team and fight against Shinra." Ash asked. "Do you have any weapons?" Barret asked. "Yeah I do." Ash said while nodding. He then held out his arm and hand and Oathkeeper appeared. "A white blade shaped like a key…Huh. Havent seen that before." Cloud said. Ash nodded. "Hey Cloud think it should be…a Keyblade?" Bareet said than laughed. Ash and Cloud both fell over. Jessie did to. "That was bad boss." Jessie said.

"Yeah I agree." Cloud said. "So what's your name ummm I can't think up a nick name cause that would be racsist." "Well then don't" Ash responded to Barrets question. "My name is Ash Ketchum I was from pallet town but I was kidnapped by xehanort so now I don't know where I am."Ash paused then continued. "I wish to help in any way I can." He said giving a salute to Barret and Cloud. "Then welcome aboard." Barret said. As the three exited the elevator and made it to the Reactor. They got down to where the bridge was and then when cloud was about to but the bomb on the reactor he stopped and grabbed his head in pain. "Gaaaaaaaaaahbbubhbhbhbhfjgas." Barret looked at Ash and Ash looked back at Barret with a raised eyebrow. "Is everything okay?" Ash asked. "I….am fine." Cloud said "There was a voice in my head." Cloud continued. "Oh really what did this voice of yours tell you?" Barret said. "It said to not plant the bomb." Barret crossed his arms. "Hmm your making it up or your crazy. And I don't trust crazy people with a bomb. Would you Ash?" Ash nodded. "Yeah I'm with Barret on this one Cloud." Cloud than laughed awkwardly "Glad I'm not crazy than." Cloud said sweatdroping.

However as the bomb was put on the alarm was triggered. "Warning sending robot now." The voice said sure enough a big robot came. "I'll take care of this." Cloud said. He began to glow. And a cloud appeared over the enemy and sure enough a lightning bolt came down destroying the bot. "Wow what was that?" Ash said in amazement. "Your telling me you live on Midgar and you've never heard of Matiria?" Cloud said in a shocked voice. Ash blinked. "Yeah." Cloud sighed. "You must have just moved down hear so I couldn't really blame you. Matiria is a type of stone. Once you collect them you can be able to control that special element that's embedded in the stone." He explained.

"Ahhhhhh. Now I get it." Ash said nodding. "So if we can get back to the matter at hand WOULD YOU PLEASE ACTIVATE THE BOMB." Barret said angerly. Cloud nodded. As he did this Barret was micro managing cloud. " Now adjust the wires." Barret said. Cloud nodded and said, "I know." "Make sure the chargers are set." Barret said. "I knoooow." Cloud responded. Ash sweatdroped. "Now hit the timer." Cloud annoyed at this point responded with "I don't need you micromanaging me." Barret responded with "OH REALLY CAUSE AFTER THE LAST TWO FUCK UPS I'D HAVE TO RESPECTFULLY DISSAGREE! Now set the timer." Barret said. "I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" Cloud said. "That is an opinion you are having now set it to 10 minuets." Barret said. "Fine." Cloud said. Pressing the button. It said five. "Ohhhhh." "I Can fix this." Cloud said painickly trying to fix the timer. "Don't…you." The timer changed from 5 to 1 making barret sighe and his eyes bloodshot.

Ash cloud and Barret ran up the stairs "Help me my foot is stuck." Jessie said. "I don't care fuck later." Jessie jumped over the three and kept running. "WHAT?" The three said all together. They kept running "What happened?" "I-I think someone fucked up." "Blondie fucked up." Barret said. "I did no such thing." Cloud responded to the guys. They made it out of the mako reactor. As it expoled sent Ash flying out of the reactor an infront of the trainstation. Ash groaned "Ugh my aching everything." Ash got up slowly. "Cure ." He said summoning oathkeeper and healing himself. He decided to wait. But than he couldn't care less and got on the train.

Ash then watched as the train took off. He wondered if Seventh heaven was a real place and wondered if Tiffa had huge breasts just like in those hentais ash would see Miyabi read every so often. Ash got off the train and headed to the barr. He knocked. "Um, hello?" Ash said. As he walked up to seventh heaven "Did you read the sign it said were…" a woman with black hair a white tank top and shorts she had socks and brown boots. Ash could see right through that white shirt and see a blue bra. He blushed. "Um hi." Tifa said. "Were open." She said. Pushing Ash inside.

**End of flash back. **

As Peach, Chell and Princess Elizabeth managed to make it through old apurter and modern aperture Ash turned. "He's alive." Peach said happily. "Thank god we were worried sick about you Ash." Princess Elizabeth said. Ash's vision was blurry but he saw a pretty woman with blond hair and a crown and blue eyes. Peach kissed him right on the lips. "I'm so glad your safe." She said. Ash stretched. "How long have I been out." He said. "Long enough." Chell said as she tossed him his Portal gun. "Good. I'm ready to kick some ass." Ash responded.

**A/N Sorry I'm late on the next chapter. I know I'll do better I promise. **


	41. This Statement Is False or is it?

**A/N: Welcome back to another exiting episode of Dawn of a new day. Last time Ash somewhat remembers a part from his past but will that be enough to help him get all of his lost memory back? **

As the four friends were heading up to Wheatly laboratory's Ash notices the title of the aperture science crossed out and written in comic sans and in red crayon no less. He sweatdropped "Funny." He sarcastically said and ran up to the three girls who were hiding. "Hey gal's hows it hanging?" "SHHHH" the three girls responded. Ash shut up and heard Wheatly's voice "YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR TWELVE HOURS NOW GET IT DONE." Wheatly angrily said.

"Now we know how long we've been in here." Peach said. Elizabeth nodded. "Right although I'm glad Ash got his needed sleep." She said. Chell nodded "A nine year old kid like you Ash needs his sleep." She said. Ash blushed in embaressment "Whoa…hold on when was this directed toward me?" Ash said in a slightly shocked tone. They giggled and headed into the test chamber.

"Ahh it's you three and ohh…it's you." Wheatly said through the Tv at Ash. Ash hid behind peach. "What happened to that badass remark you had earlier?" Chell sarcastically said. "Shut up." Ash snarled the girls laughed. "Okay. I think I'm ready raise me up." Potatos said. Chell nodded. "What's going on?" Ash said hiding behind Peach. "You'll see." Princess Peach said. "THIS….STATEMENT…IS ….FALSE." Ironically enough as Potatos said that all the Frankenturrets in the room shortsurceted and blew up. Wheatly just sat there paused and pondered "Um…true." All the girls including Ash fell over. "Although to be honest I've might've heard that one before so that was easy." Wheatly said. "IT'S A PARADOX THERE IS NO ANSWER Look this place is going to blow up if I don't get back in my body." Potatos shouted. "Uhh I'll go with false…yeah false." He nodded suddenly the room shook violently again and a voice came on "Explosion immanent evacuate immediately." The robotic voice said. "Hold on I thought I fixed that." Wheatly said. As he "walked" off. Suddenly the screen began to shake and static appeared. "Wait." Chell shouted. "Ash is that you?" A familiar voice to Ash and only ash appeard. "Tails is that you?" He said. "Oh thank god." The screen showed a two tailed fox and all of Ash's friends. "Wow that place looks pretty fucked up." Kirito said. "Sweetie are you okay." Asuna said trying to get in the screen. "Asuna its just a T.V. it's not some portal." Tails said. "How on earth did you get here?" Ash asked. "Our world was lost to the darkness." Sonic said. "Tails here call them heartless. A manifestation of literal darkness." Sonic said. "Hey sweetie." Amy's voice said. Ash rolled his eyes and behind peach. She giggled. "So you're the one taking care of Ash." Dojima said staring at Chell. She nodded "Yes I'm chell it's a pleasure to meet you all will shortly be out soon." She said hopefully. "Please…keep my son safe that's what matters to me the most. He and Nanako are all I have left." Dojima said. Chell noded. "I'll defiantly keep him safe." She said with a smile.

"Son." Dojima said staring at Ash. "Yes father?" Ash responded. "Do me prod." He said. Ash smiled and noded. "Will do." He said. Suddenly the screen began to shake again "I don't know how long I can hold this up before it goes back to normal I only hacked into the mainframe I think wheatly figured it out." Tails said in a worried voice. "Stay strong k ash." Aqua said. Ash noded. The screen turned back to static. "Ah, glad I got that fixed." Wheatly said. "So what did I miss?" Wheatly asked. "Nothing of importance." Ash growled. "Good, good now come on we have lots of more testing to do."

**A/N: There's your chapter for today. If your wondering how Ash knows sonic and the gang. It's because when he was around seven he lived on mobius as a loyal servant to doctor robotnik as silver because he was almost dead entering that world. So Robotnik helped Ash transform himself into a mobian which coincidently looked like Silver. (Sonic 2006) Thanks to that sonic kept nicknaming him silver but after Ash found out about Robotniks scheme he rebelled against robotnik and helped the freedom fighters. Then he was thrusted into the plot synopsis of sonic X which while fighting Metal sonic Cosmo sacrificed herself at the time. Than nobody told him about this sacrifice until he found her grave stone at the top of the hill after the meterex saga. Ash to depressed to do anything helps out with Amy's chore Ash does so little did he know Amy was actually trying to con him to be his boyfriend since sonic kept running away from her. And ironically enough it worked and he got remarried thanks to that ploy. Cosmo came back to life and the two girls shared him. Happily ever after right? Wrong. Just as that happens metal sonic sneaks into the deathegg and absorbs the failed robot clones of sonic to become mecha sonic. Thanks to that power up mecha sonic kills everyone including Cosmo and amy. Ash enraged that the two died right in front of him turned super sonic. But fell unconscious sonic and shadow took him to the crashed death egg and escaped into Mario's world where Ash oddly enough turns human again. He than defends peach from the threats of Bowser and Eggman. While this is happening sonic and Mario fight mecha sonic numorus amounts of times and thanks to that mecha sonic got all the seven chaos emeralds while Mario and crew got all the seven star spirits. Meanwhile Ash made Bowser come to his senses and decided to sign a peace treaty with the princess and the two kingdoms synergized. Than Ash helps out Mario and the gang only to find them uncouncious Ash uses his untapped sayian blood to make transform into super sayian god (only for a short time.) Then tears Mecha X apart limb from limb till nothing is left and all that is left is the shell of Metal Sonic. Ash leaves that alone and asks the star spirits if his friends can be brought back to life and sure enough they can. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Shadow, Rouge, Omega cream, cheese, big and Vanilla all come back to life however Cosmo refuses but accepts her life back. She says in order to become stronger than mecha sonic she has to train with …you guessed it King kai. So she can defend the one she loves most which of course is Ash. And that's the story of Sonic's world. **


	42. We Fight for Freedom

**A/N: Hello nice to see you all again. No their won't be any crappy sonic fan characters and this won't be a crappy sonic fan fiction. That's the last thing I want this to be. :P I aint that type of guy who writes that kind of shit. Yes I swore get over it ya pussies…heh pussy. Now will there be much sex in this prequel no. Will there be much in the midstory? Yes. Will there be much in the semi sequel prequel? (Chain of memories.) No…with the only exception being Larxene. I kind of find her to be hot to be honest. **

Ash, Chell, Peach, And Elizabeth managed to solve most of wheatly's puzzles. Ash was getting tired. He noticed peach's dress was a bit dusty. Peach had the feeling Ash was staring at her. She got down on all fours and shook her butt at him and giggled. "You like this don't you." Peach said in her cute voice. "Y-yes." Ash said nodding. Ash started to squeeze peaches butt. Peach gasped but moaned lightly "Come on you two we have to finish this." Chell said. The two rolled their eyes and said "Fine."

Ash, chell, peach and Elizabeth all went through the the test chambers with Glado's and wheatly's rambelings. One that almost got Ash killed due to laughter. "SMASHY SPIKED PLATE." Wheatly said which made Ash wobble and laugh peach ran over to his aid and picked him up they continued to solve puzzles until they made it to wheatly's chamber.

"Well, well, look who it is…see I've made modifications to my fortress since you last came here no more buttons and no more cores made sure to make this doesn't happen to me and on the safe side I have unversed with me to make your demise more immanent." Unversed appeared from the ground. Ash's keyblades appeared. After one buttkicking later Ash was holding on tight to chells butt making her really horny. "You shouldn't have shot the portal to the moon." Ash shouted. "I thought it was a good Idea." Chell responded. "NOOOOOOOOOOO" Ash responded sarcastically. Glados now in her regular body brought the four back in and closed the portals. "You four have caused a lot of trouble in my science facitly so just…go." Glados said. A keyhole appeared where the elevator was and a laser came out of Ash's keyblades and into the lock. Everyone heard a kerchunk then it was Chell who was the one to black out. She got up. To see two robot beings "Oh, It's you glad to see you're awake the other three were getting worried sick about you." Glados said happy to be back in her own body. As for Ash he smiled staring at her. "How does it feel to be back in your body glados? I hope all that I did worked for you." Ash said. "So kind even to those who try to kill him." Peach said with a sigh.

"Indeed you have your father's skills as a true mechanic wiz in any case you four can go now your no longer needed. Caroline shall forever be remembered in my memory." Glados said. The elevator began to go up but then three turrets appeared ready to fire at Ash and the guys. "Glados…why we did everything we helped…" Elzabeth was drowned out by the turrets humming as they hummed Cara Mila Addio. The elevator headed up and past the turrets then slowed down as the four gasped at the turret symphony they sang for them as the elevator headed up further and further until they looked like ants. "Hey look it's the turret king." Ash pointed to the big turret in the back of the room. The elevator headed to the top to where the outhouse was and where his friends were waiting on the outside.

Chell opened the door and sunlight blinded them all. As the vision came back to the gang they were welcomed by the sight of Ash's other friends beaming back at him. The nine year old grinned and ran towards them.

A/N: And that's all we have for today sorry it took so long.


	43. Ash and his mother finally reunite

**A/N: Here is what I should have put on the ending to that last chapter but I'll just put it on here. **Well here **we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried  
to kill me twice? Oh how we laughed and laughed. Except I wasn't laughing. Under the circumstances. I've been shockingly nice. You want your freedom? Take it. That's what I'm counting on. I used to want you dead but Now I only want you gone. She was a lot like you  
(Maybe not quite as heavy) Now little Caroline is in here too. One day they woke me up  
So I could live forever will never happen to you. You've got your  
short sad life left. That's what I'm counting on. I'll let you get right to it Now I only want you gone Goodbye my only friends. Oh, did you think I meant you? That would be funny  
if it weren't so sad Well you have been replaced I don't need anyone now  
When I delete you maybe I'll stop feeling so bad Go make some new disaster  
That's what I'm counting on You're someone else's problem  
Now I only want you gone Now I only want you gone Now I only want you gone. As the song finished from the pc that was floating in space wheatly was floating too. "You know now that I had the time out here…I thought about my actions…and they were genially wrong. And if I could have said something to them…I would have said…I'm sorry." Wheatly said with a sigh. "SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE." The other core said floating around. This is what chies mother is going to look like. **** .ms/manga/Misc_Manga-Hentai_Mamacon-English/00**

Inaba returned to normal like any other town would. As Ash got over his fear of machines and robots something was bothering him. That one keyblade that he got from defeating his shadow why did he get a black keyblade and what was it's purpose. Yoske's been seeing that puzzled look on Ash's face for quite some time now and got ticked off finally. "Is something on your mind? You've been stuck in that expression for days. What could you be thinking about?" He said. "Remember that black keyblade I had?" Ash decided to answer Yoske's question with another question. "I do it had the word Yami engraved in it." Chie said. Who was catching up to them after school just ended she was panting hard because she was running to Ash. "Whoa! Slow down there." Yu said who was running up to them. "I wanted to remind you that today is Friday." Chie said. Which made Ash turn red and pale at the same time. "Whoaaaaa. He's like a lava lamp or a valentine card." Kanji said walking up to them. Kanji tatsume joined their group because he had a bone to pick on who attempted to murder him by tossing him into the Tv. "I think we should meet up at Ash's place and discus this whole murder mystery." Kanji said. "You don't wanna do that…trust me." Yu said. "Why?" Kanji said. "Lets just say Ash's family is filled with "Extraordinary" people and leave it at that." Chie said Sweatdroping . "You really don't wanna go. Trust me." Kanji sighed but the curiosity was getting the better of him. "Now I really wanna go." Kanji said. The group sighed . "Its your funeral." Chie said.

Ash and the gang headed to Yu's house. "I wonder… it would be strange enough to see you five here." The boy in the police get up set up. "Hey its that guy from train station." Ash said. He nodded. "Naoto Shiragami." He said raising an arm up to Ash and his friends. "I find it odd that most people on tv would be the killers next victim would you not" Ash nodded back and shook her hand. "_That felt soft for a boy." _Ash thought as he shook her hand he noticed now that it was quite different. The it being her body figure. Curvy edges around the thaighs and his chest was ether really tight or… "Hang on…your pretending to be a boy aren't you." Ash said. Which made everyone in shock. "You're a girl?" They all said. "It was that obvious?" Ash smirked it wasn't hard to figure out. The way your skin feels and how your hips are also the supporters bra your wearing was hard to make out. And also your voice and lips along with the eyelashes too." Ash said pointing to the obvious features. "Wow you have an eye for that stuff." Kanji said in amazement. Ash shrugged "It wasn't hard to figure out. Plus I live with a lot of woman at home." Ash said with a bright red blush. Yu chuckled. "How did you know I was wearing a supporters bra?" Naoto said in shock. "Most girls who have big breasts tend to hide em so they don't let other guys stare at them." Ash said.

"You know you'd be great as a detective." Chie said with stars in her eyes. "Imagine Sherlock Ash." Chie said making everyone fall over. "in that case would you like to join the group? We could use someone like you to help out." Ash said making Naoto blush. "Well… alright." She said. "Welcome to the team Naoto." Kanji and Yoske both said. The group headed to Ash's house. He opened the door. "Coming." Amy's voice called out. "Was that." Kanji said in a bit of shock. Amy opened the door. "Ketchum residence." She said as normal as ever. Everyone was in a deadpan silence. "That's….amy …rose…from….sonic the hedgehog." Naoto said breaking the silence. Amy nodded. "Hey Ash 3" She said hugging "Oompfh." Ash replied. She smiled "its been too long." She said "Hi amy." He groaned." "Whelp don't just stand there come on in." She said. As the young detective group came in Kanji and Naoto both noticed famous videogame icons. Such as peach and daisy and other anime characters talking to one another. "Its like we walked into some big crossover. " Kanji said. "Or a fanfiction." Naoto said. "Guess who your talking to." Ash said with a wide grin. They both paused. "Hang on…Ash…and ketchum residence…your Ash Ketchum from pokemon!?" Kanji said in shock. "I knew that name was from somewhere. I just couldn't put my finger on it." Chie said with her arms crossed.

"Anyways you better get your stuff ash." Chie said. "Man this is going to be fun." She said in excited tone. "Oh and what's going to be fun?" Terra asked. "Oh umm nothing." Ash said putting his arms behind his hands grining. "Your up to something." He said. "Me and Ash are sleeping over." Chie answered. Ash turned dark red. "CH-CHIEI!" Ash said in a whiney voice.' She giggled "Sorry I couldn't help I'm super excited." She said dragining him to his room. "So in this world Ash is dating a tomboy…" Kirito held in his laughter. "Come on hurry up." Chie said. Ash packed his stuff for the weekend. "What's going on?" Nanako asked as she came in with Aqua. "Oh I'm just hanging with Chie for the weekend sis. Be good for dad and Yu while I'm gone." Ash patted her on the head. She giggled. "Okay big bro. I'll make sure to be real good to them." She ran off to play with Ash's other friends. "Hey your not going to be gone for long right?" Aqua asked hopefully. Ash chuckled "Of course not just over the weekend. You know how it is school and stuff." Ash said as he packed his bag. "Oh. I almost forgot I applied for a job at a flower store. I've been secretly studding about flowers." Ash said giving Aqua a kiss on the cheek. She giggled "You a flowest? Next thing you'll tell me is that you're a maid." She said Ash and Aqua both laughed. Terra chuckled. "Now I know what to make fun of just in case I ever disappear." Terra joked. "Har! Har. Like that's going to happen." Ash said. Ash then looked down. "You wont disappear all three of you. Even if you do…I'll bring you all back. Cause your…my family." These words shocked Terra, Ventus and Aqua. "Gee even I thought that was somber." Bulma said. "Sorry I couldn't help over hearing this conversation." She squeezed into the room. Terra sweatdroped and sidestepped making Bulma wobble and almost fall. "Watch out!" Ash said as he ran over to and caught her. Bulma blushed so did Ash. "Thanks Hun." She said with a smile. "Any time." Ash responded. "Hey is there a party in here or what? Come on Ash we got a lot of Karrate flicks to watch." Chie said as she entered the room. "So this is your room huh? Seems cozy." Kanji said as the group of persona users went into the room.

"So we meet up on Monday for the big field trip right." Yoske said. "Right I'm so excited for this one." Chie said. "What field trip is it?" Yu asked. "Havent you heard? The entire school has been talkin about it." Kanji said. "Sorry I kinda lost track of all that has been going on." Yu said. "Were going to domino city! For the entire semester get with the times man." Ash said patting Yu on the back. "Right" "HUUUUUH?" Everyone else said. "Your going for the entire semester?" Tails asked. "That means we wont see you for like six months." Amy said sadly. "Hey cheer up guys…and gals." Ash said patting amy and bulma on the head. "I'll be back before you know it." Ash said. "I heard there is this steller card game that's domino city is specialized for. I can't wait to see it." Yoske said. "I picked out who were staying with." Ash said. "Really and who are we staying with." Naoto asked. "Ta-dah. Yugi…moto." Ash said holding up the permission slip. The gang smirked and chuckled. "Looks like you've been changed." Yu said. "No way!" Ash said I made it perfectly clear to be with you guys. "The slip says diffentryl looks like you'll be staying with someone called Tea Gardner." Chie said. Ash turned pale. "Oh her…"

"Hey will meet up in the same class room right?" Ash asked. "Defiantly we'll clean up. Show us what Inaba can do." Yoske said. "Well in any case I wish you all good luck in going to the exchange program." Aqua said. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She said turning around and walking out she looked at ash and winked. "Don't worry we knew in advanced that you guys were going because of the permission slip. So we bought tickets to come and see you in Domino city." Terra whispered to Ash. He blinked in amazement. "How could you afford that much for three?" Ash whispered back. Terra chuckled "Duh munny from killing all thouse Unversed." He said. "Ahhh." Ash said Although he found it strange that Terra got munny from unversed all he got were High potions. " See you on Monday." Ven said. "Well come and see you guys off." Amy said. "Alright." Ash said he then got his back pack on. "HEY Guys come quick something big is happening on the news." Kanji said. As the group ran into the living room where dojima was sitting with a concerned look on his face most of the people were concerned. "And of recent news celeberty pop idole Rise will be living in inaba for the rest of the year which is currently undergoing a serial murder case." The news reporter said.. "This town used to be a quiet place." Dojima said with a sigh. "We got dinner going dojima." Asuna and Elizabeth both said. "Thanks I needed all the help I could get. So you going on a sleep over?" Dojima said to change the topic. "Ah, Yes I'm going to Chies house don't worry though bulma is coming with us." Bulma blinked as Ash said this. "I am?" She said. "Of course you did pack your stuff didn't you?" Ash said. "Ah, of course it's right behind my back." She said as she walked up next to him. "Lets goooooo." Chie said. Ash was blushing at this point

The group left the house except for Yu and Naoto she looked at Ash. "Say Ash meet me at my house by Sunday got that?" She was blushing and handed him his sticky note." She looked at Ash. "Here it's my address to the apartment of where I'm staying." She said. "Alright." Ash said "Take care." Naoto said as the she ran to her house. As Bulma and chie discussed what they were going to at the house chie grinned. "Here it is." She said. "Heeeeeeeeeey. Wait up." Aqua shouted running toward them. "I got my stuff." She said. "Great then were all set." Chie said. Ash blushed bright red. "Hey-hang on you invited her along too?" Ash said. "I also invited Yoko and Asuna. The two should be here…now." They all turned around to see them panting. "God your fast." Ash said. "Anything to have sex with you is a good enough excuse to get out of that house filled with men." Yoko said as she wheezed. "I could say your out of shape but you'd already have to be in it." Ash said. "Fuck…you." She said. "Don't mind if I do." Ash retorted. "Now, now ladies. Let's not get ahead of ourselves tonight we have fun with you." Asuna said to Ash. He nodded. "Speaking of which while you guys were talking I took the liberty of unlocking the door to my house come on in." Chie said. The group of girls came in. "Dad is usually on long trips so the only person who takes care of me would be my mom." Chie said blushing a bit. "Speaking of which. MOOOOOM I'm home." Chie said. "Oh, Dear your home already did you invite your friends over?" She said. As she ran to chie. "Are you hurt? Did you catch a cold? Are your karate skills doing okay?" Chie responded to all of them with yes.

However Ash's eye site wasn't on the face it was on how big the chest was they were bakunyuu size. "Holy…" Aqua began. "Shit." Yoko said. As the four girls stared at Chie's mother "Is something the matter?" She asked the girls. "Oh and whose this cutie?" she said. "That's my new boyfriend Ash." Chie said. "I see… um Ash dear are you good with any particular skills?" She said as she bit her lip. Ash took a good look at Chies mother. She defiantly was Asian but she had a more American tone. Her hair was black, Her eyes feel like they came straight from an anime, she had blue eyes and a pink shirt with white edges. She had on a purple skirt and it looked like she had no bra on to so her breasts were bouncing with every walk. "Hello." She said. "Oh um skills um…right…I can love um…well." Ash said with a fake grin. She giggled then laughed. "You picked a good a good one dear. " Chies mother said than bent down to Ash's ear and whispered "Meet me in my room after the girls fall asleep." She said. Ash blushed and nodded Chie's mother thought , _"It's so nice to see you again…son you look not a day over six. " _As she was walking away from a blushing Ash she smiled thinking of having sex with him again.

A/N: Whelp there you have it no more chapters….nah I'm joking. If you want a more clearer description of what chies mom looks like I'll post the hentai of what she looks like. .ms/manga/Misc_Manga-Hentai_Mamacon-English/00 And I'll post it on the top as well.


	44. Your a sayian Ash

**A/N: Welcome back to another fun filled episode of dawn of a new day. P.S I know this is kinda late but I do not own any of these characters I wish I did but I don't sooo please don't sue me. **

Ash's phone began to ring as Chie took the girls and him up to her room. He opened it up "Hello?" Ash asked. "Ah it's me your father Dojima again. Just wanted to let you know that you also have a brother to." Ash beamed in excitement. "A brother! What's his name? Is he older than me? If so what does he look like?" Ash said excitedly. Dojima chuckled. "Calm down jeez you'll get looks from the girls if you keep that up." Dojima said with a grin. "His name is Shiki." Dojima said he than continued. "He owns the flower shop that your about to apply there. He has a newlywed wife to named Mia so be kind to her as much as possible." Dojima said. "What are ya kicking me out?" Ash jokingly asked. "Nah think of it as a nice reunion Mia has the room all set up for you. You'll do fine trust me. Plus I hear she has a great bod." Dojima than laughed and hung up. "What was that?" Aqua asked.

"Apparently I'm moving into my brother's house for the next week which is coincidently the place I'm going to work. I guess it's a win win situation." Ash said with a sly shrug. "Alright were here." Chie said. She opened her room to Ash's surprise it wasn't karate themed it was neatly straightened and clean. He gulped "Wow." Ash said. "I would have thought…since you watched karate and all." Chie grinned and pounced on Ash causing him to fall on the bed and chie ontop she took off her green jacket and t-shirt than uncapped her bra and took it oof she than kissed him shocking the other girls that were there "Is this what you had in mind an orgy?" Bulma asked. "Of course and a movie marathon of karate flicks." She said. "I wouldn't mind." Aqua said blushing. "Having sex with Ash again would be good for my self." Aqua said taking off her shoulder armor and uncapping the purple x also taking off the blue curtains that were wraped around her waist she than took off her shooes and pants after that she took off her shirt, uncapping her blue bra and smiled at Ash. Ash blushed smiling back. Yoko was already naked she didn't need to answer to figure out what was going on. Bulma finally rolled her eyes "I guess we could stay the night." She said blushing as well, Bulma took off her pink dress and shoes, she than took off her panties and uncapped her bra. "Whelp what movie should we watch." Bulma asked as she got over Ash's face and sitting down on it making him blush. "How about…this movie?" Chie said. "Ugh not that one the acting is horrible." Bulma said. "How about…digimon?" Aqua said as she was looking through Chies dvd collection. "Well Ash?" Chie asked? "Sure digimon sounds fun to listen to while having sex." Ash said. The girls nodded and aqua put the dvd in the dvd player.

Ash began to eat out Bulma's Pussy and chie began sucking his dick, Aqua joined chie on the side as she sucked on one of Ash's balls. ( Not pokeballs) "Oh god that feels good right there." Bulma moaned loudly meanwhile Aqua and Chie made sexy noises with their mouths such as "Mmm." Ash gripped Bulma's ass and came Chie surprisingly drank all the cum up and burped "Excuse me" Chie said. Aqua giggled. "A bit to much to swallow?" Aqua asked. Chie nodded. "Ahh, I'm cumming." Bulma said with delight. She came ontop of Ash's face. "Gee thanks." Ash said sarcastically. Bulma giggled. "You're welcome." She said.

Chie grinned "Well than I guess I should get started." She said blushing a bit. She sat on Ash's dick before doing anything. Ash came quickly, "Sorry." Ash responded chie giggled at Ash "I take it you like my ass more than me." Chie said than laughed. "Let's get down to business." Chie said and than put his dick in her pussy. "Ouch!" Chie said as blood started oozing out of her pussy. Ash grew quizy he hated the sight of blood it was a trigger for him to vomit but not a very big trigger.

He remembered when Aqua "Took his virginity." When she shoved Ash's dick up her asswhole blood started to ooze out of there too. He than rembered when shantae and he had sex and her virgin pussy was taken after that bulma's and chi chi's suddenly ash passed out. Thud! Aqua sighed. "I knew this would happen." She muttered. "What is it?" Yoko asked. "Ever since Ash was six blood was a trigger for him too…well vomit. He must have saw your pussy bleed and suddenly rembered that he even had this trigger." Aqua said. "Well at least he passed out on my bed instead of vomit on the floor. You also could have helped by telling me this in advanced. "Is this a bad time to mention that I'm still a virgin too?" Yoko asked sweatdroping. "I'll go get the bucket." Aqua said getting up and headed to chies bathroom and grabbed the bucket she then knelt down over ash. "Wake up you hopeless sleepy head." Aqua said with a giggle. Ash groaned "Did my trigger happen?" She nodded to Ash's question.

"Sorry everyone I forgot that I even had this." Ash said. "It's fine. Just warn us in advance next time."Yoko said with a sweatdrop. "I will." Ash responded. He than let Chie Ride him "Ohhhhh god this feels so good. Haaaaa." Chie moaned and moaned while Ash got to sit and enjoy the view of her ass moving up and down and hearing her moan. "Oh god I feel as if something coming out." Chie said she than turned around and wrapped her arms around Ash and kissed him deeply as She came. Ash's dick managed to reach and penetrate her womb which made yip a bit. "I love you so much." Chie said. "I love you to Chie infact I love Yoko and Aqua as well." Ash said making chie and the other two girls even more wet and blush.

"You really know how to be a gentlemen don't you Ash." Aqua said with a giggle. Ash nodded but as he was about to say yep he was kissed again by Chie as she moved her hips up and down even more. "Mmmhmm." Ash responded while he was kissing Chie. Without warning Ash came and unleashed a lot of cum into Chies womb filling it up to the brim with cum. "Fuck me each and every day from here on out Ash ketchem I'll let you know when I'll even get wet." She said with a wink as she got off his dick. "Amazing even after all that cum gone your still hard." Yoko said as she got on it no.

Ash sweatdroped "Hope you got that bucket ready." Yoko said she lowered her pussy and Ash's dick connected she gasped as she felt her virginity being drained away from her. She was no longer a kid. She was an adult she turned around and looked at Ash and his eye's were on her. He noticed she had tears in her eyes to how happy she was she was smiling too and blushing. "You and me are finally connected as one." She said hugging him and kissing him she than moved her hips up and down moaning fiercely and gripping his hands as she rode on Ash soon enough Ash and Yoko came together and kissed while they came. Ash than looked at Aqua "Well?" Was Ash's response to her. She laughed and crawled over him than kissed him as she put her pussy in Ash's dick. Aqua immediately began thrusting and let Ash's dick get fully hard which got him to about 12 inch's "Ahhh! Twelve inches at only nine years old ; you may be 14 but your still nine you don't have me fooled." Ash's dick reached Aqua's womb. "Cum inside I want all of your cum. I'm not afraid if I get pregnant."She said smiling at him. Ash smiled back. "In that case I won't hold back. Time to tip the scale." Ash said.

**Ash used reversal.** Now Aqua was on her knees and staring at the Tv while Ash was holding onto Aqua's wrists and pounding her at full speed Aqua moaned with every pound as Ash was getting close to the finishing blow he came. "HAAAAA!" Both of them said together in harmony as Ash came into Aqua's womb filling it up proudly Aqua's pussy was filled to the brim with Ash's cum she lied there panting next to the tuckered out girls as they both fell to sleep dreaming of Ash. Now it was Aqua's turn. Ash quietly tucked them into the bed and turned off the tv. The time was about 9:50 pm.

Ash got his cloathes back on after he took a shower and smiled feeling fresh and clean but he wondered as he left the bathroom who was the cearel murderer and what victim he'll strike next. Thinking about this made him mad people have fun by taking the lives of other people? That's messed up. He made his hand into a fist and clenched it. "You seem tense." Chies mother said. "Oh." Ash blushed. "Was it that obvious?" Ash asked her. She nodded and looked at him. "I've been looking over For quite some time after I lost my world to darkness I was here in this town called Inaba." She rolled her eyes. "Some town this turned out to be. With a murderer on the loose I noticed a young girl crying. Her parents had died in a severe car accident so I decided to take her in as one of my own. That girl was as you know chie." She said. "No way. Her parents…died?" Ash said in a shocked tone. "Everyone has their precious life Ash you should know by now more than anyone that everyone lives and dies not everybody gets a happy ending. I took her and she called me mom and then from here on out I've protected her. From what I've heard her parents were really nice but couldn't afford much but a house. As for you the last person I'd expect to see in this town my own son." She smiled. "S-son? But that can't be my mom is Delia Ketchum. We live in a single house together and everything. " Ash said in a panicked tone. "That's true you have been calling her mom ever since the day of birth but what you don't know is the truth." I'll start off from the beginning." Chie's mother said.

"When you came into this world we weren't on earth and we weren't on the pokemon world we were on a planet called vegeta." She decided to continue on. "I noticed a couple who were in tears they were just told that you were destined to die at birth." She said. I… was destined to die?" Ash said slowly. The woman nodded "A scientist by the name of hojo decided it could be possible for you to survive the only problem would be that he would have to inject sayian Dna into your system. Sayin D.N.A makes your body practically immune to any virus out there and could make you survive but at a price it would take away your ability to fully be a human instead you'd be full sayian. Didn't you realize the need for always training and the need to always fight or eat it's your sayian blood talking it's making you want to be a sayian even more. Haven't you realized that you always went to bed before the moon rose? It's your fear of becoming a great ape. You become one when you look at the moon and loose all feeling and control and turn in to a big monster. The reason I'm telling you this Ash is because I know who you are I know what you've been through. It's because I'm the one who sacrificed my D.N.A. So you could come into this world. And in return I could be the mother of you as well." Chie's mom.

"When you came to Earth for the first time you came indifrently I called you as Yu- kun because I knew you were destined for greatness I just didn't see you as Yu-kun though. I saw you as Ash and I know why now that Earth chose me to give birth to you again it's because it knows how much I love you Ash." Chies mom….no His mother looked at him and Ash looked at her now flashing back to when he always had sex with her as Yu-kun. "Sally…" Ash said. He teared up and ran towards her and cried on her chest. Sally hugged him tightly.

**A/N: Some songs to listen to this while you listen to this chapter would be Aqua's theme, confused from persona 4 the animation and Determination from persona 4. The climax to the persona world is coming next chapter and Ash will add a new addition to the team Sally. I couldn't find the name of the woman in the hentai so I am calling her sally is we good with that? Yes then okay than. I'm also going to be putting the Yugioh world and Lovers in Law (Hentai world) In that chapter so brace your selvs for the longest chapter ever in existence. *Fakely cries* **


	45. The True Love between Mother and Child!

**A/N: *Fake cry's* I don't want to write this. It's going to be too long. Think of the hand cramps I'll be getting: P. *sighs* Fine I guess I'll do this. Maybe I won't and I'll just write a really long chapter instead. **

After ash's reunion with his "Mother" had passed he had sex with her. "You're so much bigger than before Ahhh." Sally moaned as Ash was gripping sally's breasts "Take my shirt off dear." She said. Ash nodded "Yeah. A lot can change in three years." Ash said blushing as sally was jerking him off she than smiled and kissed him again than she stuck her tongue out and was blushing Ash did the same and the two moved closer and kissed with their tongues . Ash then smiled and took off Sally's shirt and uncapped her bra revealing her big breasts she pulled down ash's pants and stared at her son's 12 inch penis in awe. (As a reminder this is what Sally looks like /mamacon/1/1/ Black hair purple dress and long skirt And big breasts.)

"You've grown yu-kun." Sally said As she put her breasts between his dick Ash wimpered and sally giggled. She started moving them up and down and placed her mouth on top of his dick making Ash moan. "Haaa. Oh god it feels so good. You look so lewd as well." He said as she smiled while titfucking him. "I'm cumming." He said grabbing sally's breasts and came over them. "Mmm. For three years I haven't felt this pleasure It's so nice to see that you manage to turn me on still." Sally said as she licked the cum off her breasts and lips and swallowed all of it. She than let go of ash's dick and raised her ass she looked at Ash with beaming eyes. "Dear, do me a favor and fuck me till Ii cum." Ash nodded to sally's wordshe had thought of the manga of the young boy who loved his mother while his father was away at work. He rembered being showed this to Aqua of all woman. _**Flash back **_

"Well you see ash girls like me usually get horny and since I live in the corner of the castle I have enough space to mastrabate." Aqua said blushing to the young seven year old. Ash tilted his head. "Mastra…bate?" He said with a questionable tone. "It's when girls like to touch their private parts like how boys like to touch there's it's like how we start to touch each other on that birthday you had yesterday you remember right? The secret area where I tend to sneak off to mastrabate. I usually think about you while doing it. Because your just so cute. Here take this try jerking off with it tonight or…you could sleep with me for the rest of the duration of this class." This is what caught ash's attention "You mean sleep with you!?" Ash said in shock droping the magazine. She nodded. "I-I guess that will work I do get kinda lonely at night." Ash said blushing. "Good I'll tell master Eraquese in an hour we can even read that manga I gave you to tonight as well." She continued.

_**End Flashback **_

Ash was thrusting and grabbing Sally's breast the main character of that hentai to be exact and she moaned wildyly saying his name with each thrust. Through the night the next morning came around and it was Sunday. Ash yawned As he was sleeping with Aqua,Yoko and chie instead of Sally. "Good morning dear." Chei said waking him up. "Morning hun." Yoko said with a smile holding Ash's hand. "Morning Sweetiepie." Aqua said with smile. As the three all took showers together they talked about the dreams they were having as for Ash he was invited into sally's room instead to take a shower with her. Ash kissed Sally deeply while they were getting wet Sally would always jerk Ash off till he came when she washed him with soap as for Ash he would finger Sally making her moan. "Oh,Ah, Ha," She said as she was moaning "Ash…Ash." She moaned his name. "I liked it when you called by my earth name Yu-kun." Ash said "Yu…Yu" she moaned. Ash laughed and so did sally.

After Ash had breakfast with the girls they left. "Oh yeah, hold on I left something at the house." Ash said he ran back to Chies house to kiss his mother goodbye on the lips Sally kissed him deeply. Than Ash ran off waving. "See ya mom." Ash said. "By Yu-kun." She said blushing holding her hand up to her chest blushing smiling thinking _"My boy has come home." _

Ash and the group headed to Junes as theme played Ash sat down as the group of persona users sat down too Naoto sat down next to Ash. "Man I can't wait for the week after this one." Yoske said with stars in his eyes. "You'll be seeing stars." Chie grumbled. Yu brought the food over to everyone. "Speaking of which I've been meaning to say this but I wont be at our house next week." Ash said to Yu. "Huh? Why's that?" Yukiko and kanji both asked. "Cause I'm moving to my brothers for a week so I'll be near yukiko's place. "Oh you mean the flower store that just opened up? I hear mai is running the place and is looking for employ…ies. Ash your not planning to get a job there are you?" Yukiko asked. He noded drinking his soda. "Of course I can get some money and I'll be able to know mai more too." Ash said. "So Ash ketchum, the main pokemon trainer has a brother. And I thought in the anime he was kidding about the "You can have my brother misty." Comment I guess he was true after all.

"Hey you rembered that you would hang out at my house for the day right Ash?" Naoto said blushing a bit. "Of course how could….I forget. Haaaaa" Ash let out a big yawn. "Sorry Naoto we kind of wore Ash out last night."Chie said blushing with a guiltyl tone as she spoke she than laughed awkwardly. "Yeah that was fun we have to do that again." Ash said. "Here you go a supersize soda just for you." The waiter said at the table handing it to Ash. "Whoaa." Everyone said in a shocked tone. "I brought straws for everyone in case you all wanted to enjoy. Dig in." The waiter said with a smile "Say wait a minute why are you being so friendly towards us huh?" Kanji said staring at the waiter. "Yeah it's a bit odd to be friendly to a bunch of people you never meant." Yukiko said. "Say, Hang on! Long blond hair, round blue eyes and a big bust either you're Rise in disguise or Princess Peach." Yoske said. "Down boy." Kanji said in a dead pan tone. "Yup you guessed it I'm running at the food store so all my products are on the house well to you five." Peach said sweatdroping. "Hey! You forgot one major detail. The big blue earrings on her ears and the pendant." Chie said. "Yup. You guessed it. Most of us have gotten jobs around here so it's often that you'll be seeing us "Characters" around here. "Peach said putting air quotes around characters. "Still sorry about calling you guys that I should remember that you're just as real as us so we shouldn't believe everything the media tells us." Kanji said.

"Speaking of which what's Amy doing?" Ash asked. "Amy's a mascot for the store she managed to get Sega to sponsor for Junes so now she's a mascot paying off her rent." Peach said. "At least I'll have some friendly faces." That reminded ash. "Oh yeah I won't be here all next week." He said. "What why?" Everyone said. "Because I'll be staying at my brothers like I said before its same place where I'm applying for a job. So it'll be a bonus. Plus I hear the girl there is beautiful." Ash said. "So you're moving out?" Chie asked. "Oh no I'll still be coming to the same school and hang out at Junes I'll just be living somewhere else in Inaba." Ash said. Everyone sighed. "Let's dig in." Ash shouted with a happy tone as he also yawned at the same time. He and the group all drank the soda and sighed after finishing it. "Man we really took out that soda." Naoto said in a wiped out tone. "So Ash you'll be coming with me then is that correct?" Naoto said. Ash nodded. "Yup lets go." He said. He then waved at the group.

Ash and Naoto walked off "Hey Naoto?" Chie said standing in front of them. "Don't hurt him…." She said. "I feel as though I have a feeling you're going to have sex with him so I should let you know if you hurt him you'll be hearing from me." Chie said with a wink. "Don't worry I'll keep him safe." Naoto said as the two walked to her house. Chie sighed. Then she headed toward the group of friends "So what was that about?" Yoske asked. "Nothing just telling a friend to a friend to be safe." Chie said waving her hand.

"This is my house, I live alone." Naoto said. "Jeez you don't live far from my house." Ash said with a slight blush. The two headed in and Naoto opened up the fridge. "I bought a bunch of soda and energy drinks for this occasion knowing today; you would probably need these as we have sex. I also have dinner planned out too. So were good for the full night and don't worry I called your school and told them you'll not becoming for the next week because of a trip." She said. "I'm not enrolled yet so I have most of all week off. So you can come here during this week and do it with me. Got that?" She asked staring at him blushing. Ash nodded. The two got closer and began kissing. "Naoto I love you." Ash said. "I love you too Ash." The two kissed deeply and wrapped their arms around one another. He then asked Naoto to get down on her knees after that she lied on the bed ash took off the white tape revealing to him Naoto's big breasts than Ash pulled down her panties to reveal her ass and pussy it was soaking wet. "I've been wet ever since I got to this town and now I've even been wet because of you just how cute and lovely you are." Naoto said blushing as her nipples stiffened seeing his cock. Ash rubbed his dick on her pussy making her moan. Then He stuck the dick in the soaking wet pussy. She was shocked but she gripped her sheets. Ash thrusted fast making her moan even more It was like fucking Aqua all over again. It felt amazing. Ash came in Naoto too many times to remember than ash stuck his dick out and decided to stick it in her asswhole. Making her eyes wide "I-inside my B-but? B-but that's where I poop." She said making Ash even harder. He gripped on to her ass and thrusted faster. Naoto screamed with pleasure and gripped her bed sheets tightly. With each thrust her breasts giggled making the bed shake even more. "Fill my poop hole up Ash Ketchum." Naoto moaned as Ash and Naoto came together. "I love you naoto." Ash said. "I… love you too." She said passing out With Ash's dick still in her ass.

**A/N: Sorry I guess I lied I know I suck. It's really hard to do an entire Earth world concept in one go. But at least you guys get another chapter to read. **


	46. Lovers In Law Part 1

**A/N: Whelp back to the old grime after a one month hiatus of just doing nothing but going to college then coming home and doing my work and then playing video games and just doing stuff. Really wish I could avoid this but I can't gotta do work. I said I was "Doing my homework." So I guess this constitutes for something am I right or am I right? Anyways off with the Lover in law portion of this world. And Remember how I said this isn't a sonic fanfic and really it's a Harem story about ash, but I also wanna say that I got the Amy rose And sally acorn relation form the sonic cartoon and the fan art also the Mobius unleashed comics. **

After Naoto blacked out ash decided against his better whim to fuck her some more because her body just felt so damn good. Naoto dreamt of Ash fucking her with other powers. She awoke to her ass being filled with cum and Ash gone because of what time it was. "I'm back." His voice came in. Naoto jumped for joy. "He's not a sleaze bag as I was worried he might be." Naoto thought. She hugged him. "I dreamt about your sweetie." Ash blushed and scratched his cheek. "You did, did you?" He then sweat dropped. He kissed Naoto deeply then put on his clothes he grinned and squeezed her big ass one last time making her moan. "Will I see you every day this week like you promised?"Naoto asked looking at him as she felt Ash squeezing her butt. He nodded. "I wouldn't miss your body for the world Hun." She smiled at him.

Later that night back at his house Ash was in his room jerking off to the photo he took of them doing it.

Amy came in at simply the wrong time because Ash was jerking off to her. He saw the door open and he quickly put the photo away. Then he looked at who was coming in it was Amy who gasped at Ash being half naked with his dick hard and she blushed. "A-amy you scared me. I thought it was dad." Ash said as Amy Rose closed the door blushing and walked to him. "Ash can you try to be less horny." She said with a smirk as she jerked his dick off for him. "I dunno can you be less cartoony." Ash said with a smirk. "Cartoony? I'll Have you know I take a shower each day to make my fur as clean as can be." She said with a huff gripping Ash's dick. "Yowch." Ash shouted. "I'm sorry was that too "Cartoony for you?" Amy said with a giggle. "Oh so you wanna play it that way huh?" Ash said smirking The two giggled and took off their clothes. They kissed each other deeply. "I missed you so much. Ash. You don't know how long I've been thinking of you without your pants." Amy said breaking away from the kiss. Ash didn't know it but he was back as his nine year old self to match the height of Amy's body. She giggled then said,"Aww you changed back to your real self just so you could fuck me. How cute 3." Amy said with glee.

Amy opened her mouth and started fucking Ash, Ash moaned as her tongue wrapped around his cock. She made some nasty noises to boot. "You look even hotter than normal babe." Ash moaned as he grabbed her head and face fucked her. And came in her mouth. She easily swallowed it all up. Then Ash got behind her. "I've been thinking about you all day Hun." She said. Ash nodded. "I see." Looking at amy's dripping wet pussy. "Fuck me…fuck me hard." Amy moaned. Ash blushed bright red and nodded he rubbed his dick on her pussy and then stuck it in. Ash and Amy fucked till midnight. That's when the others started coming home. "So this is where Ash lives." Sally Acorn said as she stared at the japanease setting. "mm nice taste…" She said as she noticed a picture with Ash, Nanako and Dojima. Sally heard Amy's moans and she ran "That slut! She started without me it was supposed to be our surprise to him." Sally Acorn said running up to Ash's room. "Harder! Harder! Harrrrdeeeeeer." Amy moaned As ash was pounding amy's asswhole at this point. "Haa I'm gonna cum." Ash said a bit out of breath. "ME TOOOO." Amy shouted as they both came together and kissed eachother as well.

"There you are I've been looking all over for you." Sally said. Surprising Ash and Amy. "I knew you would start Amy but I didn't expect for you to start that early." Sally said. She then sighed "What are you goanna do? Anyways The Name's Princess Sally Acorn Ketchum. She took a deep breath. "I heard about what happened. And man that was a mouth full. So I take it your finished with him?" Sally asked. Amy was asleep. Sally smirked, "Good that way I have you all to myself." She walked toward him and Ash blushed. "Wait you said Ketchum are you my sister?" Ash asked with a sudden realization of her name. "Wouldn't it also be Princess Sally Ketchum Accorn if that were the case?" Sally giggled to Ash's guesses she walked up to him and started jerking him off. "Well I'm kinda your wife silly. And Also yes." She said kissing him. Ash was in shock sally than started to suck his dick. "Haa I've always dreamed of this moment." Ash said holding her head. Sally fucked him till he was dry of seamen. She than decided to raise her butt. "Fuck me sweetheart." She said. "With pleasure." Ash said happily. He rubbed his dick on sally's bottom and then stuck it in her pussy. Ash thrusted fast enough to make sally cum three times before passing out.

Ash then decided to grab some grub with his underwear and pants on this time. He looked in the mirror to see that he was back in his fourteen year old body. And sighed. uploads/scale_small/9/95666/1916925-ash_ketchum_hoenn_ "I knew it was too good to last." He said shrugging. "Were home." Peach shouted."Easy." Ash said as he covered his ears. He then hugged and kissed her. "I missed you." Peach giggled. "I missed you to. I thought about you all day." She said Showing him under her skirt was her pink panties and they were soaking wet with pussy juice. Ash grinned "So am I. Elizibeth said with everyone else coming in. With pooped out faces. "We went to go see a movie." Goku said Hapily. "It was fun." Nanako yawned. "Off to bed tomorrow will be another long day for you." Dojima said. "But can I have some dinner first?" "Dinner I thought we had some at the movie?" Yu said. "Dude that's so true." Kamina said. "Ash my man what's up little dude." He said high fiving him. Ash high fived back. "Missed you all today. "Your up late. " Dojima said grabbing a bear. Ash nodded "I had some unexpected guests." Ash answered. "Well did you clean up in there you know me and Bulma and the other girls are sleeping with you tonight." Aqua said taking a sip of her soda.

Ash blushed. "Eww why does ash's room smell weird. Nanako said. "Dude seriously?" Kirito said. "It's not my fault. Amy walked in on me getting it off and the next thing we did was doing it. Anyways do we have any Febreze?" Ash asked Dojima . He nodded. "It's in the closet off to your left in your room. I kind of figured you might have needed it just case you were planning to do it. " Dojima said with a wink. Ash laughed. "Thanks." He said. Nanako and Ventus were both confused so was Simon. "Daddy? What's doing it." "You'll find out when your older sweetie." Dojima said. "Frankly never if I hope." Dojima whispered to Terra. After one fabreeze session later the room smelt nice and fresh. "By the way did you pack for your move?" Dojima asked? Ash nodded. "Yup I'm all packed." "Come on then lets go." Dojima said. "Take care of nanako while I'm gone. "Don't worries Dojima-san will do our best." Peach said. "See ya later sweetie." She said with a wink. Ash blushed and nodded. "Thankfully today is memorial day so everyone has the day off." Dojima said As they were driving to Mia's place. "Now listen be on your best behavior got it." Dojima said. Ash nodded. "Yes dad." "And son?" Dojima said. "I love you." Ash smiled. "I love you too dady." He said hugging him. He got out of the car he noticed that he was a bit tan and had brown hair he had grey eyes as well. .

"Guess this what they mean by time flies." Ash said with a sweatdrop. He sighed and knocked on the door. "Hello? Is anyone home?" Ash asked. Mai ran to the door and opened it upp hugging him. "Oh thank goodness you're here I never thought I'd get to meet you at last. Ash." She said smiling. "Now this is where you'll be sleeping come on drop your stuff we have a lot of work to be doing." Mai said. She had blue hair just like Aqua's and Purple eyes and wore red lipstick. Ash noticed she had a sexy butt and big breasts as well. He blushed. "So what work are we going to do today?" Ash said. He didn't know that the same room he was sleeping in was also her room as well. He heard the door close behind him. Mai needed this she walked towards him and kissed him. "Wait Mai I liked you I always have but…isn't this a bit too fast? I mean shiki-kun is your husband. Mai sighed. "He's been away for a long time and she said looking down. He then Got a call saying that he'll be gone longer I hope he'll come soon it's just that I've lost so much faith that I've honestly been masturbating each day after work thinking about you. Ash." Mai said. "With our new client coming in we really can't afford to lose her." She said taking off her clothing. "If you're wondering what my last name is it's katsuragi." Ash blushed as she uncapped her bra and took off her panties. He than blinked "Wait who's going to come here?" Ash asked as he took off his clothes. And got in her bed. "Her names Kozue Ash she's a good friend of mine. I think you'll like her." Mai said yawning. She then kissed him deeply. Ash wrapped his arms around her and groped her butt as well. Mai giggled as Ash was squeezing her butt. "So it's true you really are an ass man." She said with a smirk. "That's a new one for me I've heard." Ash then feels asleep kissing mai.

The next morning Ash and Mai both woke up blushing. She broke the kiss "I'll make coffee for you k hun?" She said. She suddenly saw Ash for who he was for a split second. Black hair and a tail in the back. Mai giggled. "You really are as cute as they say?" Mai said. "They?" Ash said looking at her and kissing her again. "Aqua is my sister." She said. Causing Ash in a bit of Shock. "Aqua's your sis-sister?" Ash said in shock. She nodded. "Truth is Shikiki never really married me. He left for some big company so I never heard from him. Occasionally I'd get phone calls but that's just it. Ash If you wouldn't mind I want you to make me And Kozue your brides on this world." Ash turned bright red. "You want me to share and be your husband!?" She nodded. "If it's to much to ask." She said.

As ash helped out the flower store that afternoon Kozue came into store she was sniffing flowers "Hmmm I think that's a how is it would you say…an Iris." Ash couldn't help to notice how wrong she was thanks to the flower books he's always been reading aside from the manga and hentai and keyblade training tips and tricks book. He chuckled to himself. And walked over to the red head. She was wearing a yellow shirt and blue jean shorts. "I'm certain of it." Ash walked over to her. "Actually that's lavender." He said with a sweat drop. "It's lavender? Oh..yeah that's right wow your so smart that is lavender." The girl said She giggled and said, "I should have known. I guess I have a lot more to learn about this. " She giggled again and turned around. "Your one of the employees here right? Can you tell me if Mai is in today or Ash?" Ash blushed bright red. _"This is going so fast."_ He thought closing his eyes and smacking his face. "AWwwww why is it always me." Ash whined. "Yeah I'm Ash." He said with a gloomy voice. "What is it? And No she's out for a delievery right now." Ash said. "Oh…r-really? You look different somehow." She said. She then blushed Ash did to. "Oh, Are you the new employee who is supposed to start work today…and also marry me?" He said trying to hide that whisper. "Yes And yes. My name is Kozue Takoma it's very nice to meet you at last." She said with a bow. "Oh. Hi I'm tutomu" He said staring at kozues breasts as she stoped bowing and stood up they bounced. Ash blushed and said. "It's really nice to teet you. Ah! I mean Meet you. MEET YOU. Why Are you so distractingly pretty." Ash said. Making Kozue blush and giggle. "Oh thank god seems like Mai is back." Sutomu (Ash's japanease name that he made up on the fly.) "Hey Mai." Ash shouted. She then turned around and noticed Ash with his help me look and sighed. She then ran over to her. "Hey Kozue it's so nice to see you again." She said with a bow. "Long time no see, hey Mai." Kozue said. "It'll be nice working with you from now on." Mai said with a smile. "Likewise Mai, this is gonna be a lot of fun." She said with a wink to Ash. Mai nodded with a giggle.

Her phone rang it was Dojima checking up on Ash. "Hey mai it's me dojima san I just wanted to see how the little tyke was holding up." As the two caught up Mai singled Ash to take Kozue inside and show her around. "So I take it you'll be here more often. Huh?" Ash said. "Yup I 'm going to be." Kozue said. "But you don't have to call me sir or anything I'm younger soo" Kozue turned her head at Ash. "Nope! I just don't think it would be right. You've been working longer at this store so I think it would be important to establish a proper working relationship while you're here. Don't you agree?" She said as she finished lecturing him and turned around facing him. Ash sweat dropped more and nervously chuckled. He said. "Oh…its Shikiki Ash forgets cleaning the flower store I need you to go home and clean up." Mai lied. "That's great Mai. Congrats. "She said with a wink knowing who it might have been Dojima. "Sutomu don't worry about the store I want you to go and clean the house." She said. "What? Right now?" Ash said. "Yes! Do it now!" She said. "Shikiki might be coming home soon." She said again. Ash sighed. "See this is what I've been talking about Kozue Mai can be quite a bitch at sometimes." Ash said with a laugh. "Hey! Dick! Will you just go already?" She said in angered pose. "Yeah. Yeah." Ash said nonchalantly. "Then shut up and go!" She said. "Yeah.." Ash headed to home to clean up then to school to fuck Naoto. "We have a meeting with the guys. Later today." She said resting form that last fuck.

Ash blinked wiping off some sweat "Really? Great lets go. Mind if I air out the place first?" Ash said. She nodded getting her clothes back on. "You know I didn't really take you for a big breast and ass type but I'm growing more and more to you. I like it. The softness of the breasts whiles the roundness of the ass slapping my thigh." Ash said. Naoto giggled at ash. "Come on stop it. You're making me sounds like I'm sexy." She said. "No! But it's true." Ash said. Naoto smilled and kissed him. "I love you." She said. "I love you to." Ash replied. The two got dressed and headed off to Junes. Ash missed the smell of mall food as they entered the middle where the guys were. "Hey Bro." Yoske said. "How have you been?" Ash sat down with his friends. "Okay I guess it's more of just the same at my job I get paid too 12.95 an hour in fact. " He said. "That's cool. So it's just like having my job than huh?" Aqua's voice said. Ash turned around. "A-aqua." Ash said with a nervous tone. Making Yukiko raise an eyebrow. "Realx hun Sis already told me And I'm honestly cool with it." She said. Aqua kissed Ash and walked in the direction of the flower store. "See you at work." She said waving back. "So anyways we should get back on to topic." Chie said. "Not onto topic. To topic jeez even when you've meet him back from his first day In the flower store your still nervous." Yoske said. "Any word on the killer?" Ash asked. "Well, yeah actually. We all deduced that he 's killing people who are on the news."Kanji said. Ash sighed. "At least we got somewhere with it." He said. "Sweetie." Amy's voice said. "Oh no! Not now." Ash said. He hoped in the table making everyone sweat drop he hid under Yukiko's skirt. "H-hey." She said a moment to late blushing bright red. "Huh? Where did Ash go?" Amy Asked the group. "Well He had to go back to work." Naoto lied for him. "Please understand he was needed for this." While Naoto was convincing amy Ash felt a drip hit his nose then another and another. He looked up. He saw that Yukiko's panties were soaking wet they were ruby red too. Making Ash silently chuckle to himself. "Funny." He said. He continued to lick her pussy juice because it was soaking. Ash had to keep licking as Yukiko let out squeals and squeeks. Amy shook her head and shrugged. "That girl needs to get checked out." She said getting weirded out. Naoto looked under to see where Ash was and so did Chie they both giggled to find Ash under Yukio. "Jeez were lame….like really really lame." Yoske said looking under the table. Yu pat has back. "We must keep our heads up high. Even in the darkest hour of mankind we can still get laid." Yu went on an hour long determination speech to Yoske and Kanji and after that Ash poked his head out from the table to listen. "And that is why you should never give up on finding your dream girl." Yu sai. "Ugh we get it." Chie said. "I better get home; I didn't realize how late it was." Ash stated. "Also thanks for distracting Amy I really owe you guys one." Ash said to the group as they were walking home together. "We should all check the midnight channel to see what's in store for us. Speaking of which did you run to Rise yet?" Yukiko asked. "Yeah I hear she's looking for you Ash." Yoske said with his arms crossed behind is back. "Man I wish I was that lucky." He said.

But as soon they got around the street to the four ways intersection to where most of everyone's houses were located they noticed Princess Peach in the middle of the street It was twilight around this time. Ash noticed tears were in her eyes. "Whoa! What's up with the princess?" Kanji asked. Ash shook his head . "How am I supposed to-." He gasped** Flashback **Ash: "I love you princess I always have!" Peach: "I love you to and just so you know if we're going to die at the end of this fall I'm fine with it. I just want to marry you if we get through this whole mess." **End of Flash Back. **

As a gust of wind blew over the four ways street Ash and peach stared at eachothe Ash blinked. As the twilight turned to dusk and the lights turned on, "Listen, Ash… it's not much that a boy like you gets to date a princess like me…but in my line of work I noticed something… how guys are guys. They just move onto their next love like the first one never happened..so why, why can't I get this icky feeling out of my head that…that YOU JUST DON'T CARE… I used to think how nice you were to me and the group but as the days went on I realized how you were you move on to the next and forget about the rest! What happens if you forget about me huh? What then? YOU WONT HAVE ANYTHING TO REMBER ME BY NOT OUR LOVE OR YOUR RESPECT FOR ME…YOU'LL TRY TO GRASP YOUR MIND AROUND WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT ME BUT NOTHING WILL COME UP." She began to cry. "I just don't want you to forget…. Our promise that we made." She said. Ash walked up to her and held his hands with tears dripping onto her gloves. "I to noticed how I acted toward the female group I am sorry if I forgot ,but I wont . The promise I made was that I'd marry you if we got out of Aperture science right?" Ash said wiping his tears away and looking at her. Peach smiled and the two kissed. "I think this is the part where we leave those two alone." Chie said to the group. Everyone who was watching this on the sidelines and the group together had tears. "I promise once all this Unversed business is done and even if I end up on your world I'll marry you. Got that?" Ash said. Peach gasped as Ash got down on his knee "Peach will you marry me." He said Getting a black box out from his pocket and opening it up to be a ring. "Y-yes." She said with tears in her eyes everyone who was watching this clapped. "Way to go bro." Yoske shouted. "Hey! Where does that leave us?" Chie said. "Oh you'll be married to him to. That was my next thing I was going to say. Ash I'll marry you but you have to one condition for me. If anyone else falls in love with you promised them …to have a wonderful life together and marry your girlfriends as well." She said. Ash nodded. "I promise Princess. Now can we get out of the middle of the road now?" Ash said. She blushed and walked over to the side walk.

"Well I better go Mai is probably expecting me." Ash said to the group. "Take care of peach while I'm gone alright Yu?" Ash said. Yu bowed. "It will be an honor." Ash then ran off to their place to notice Mai's car still only there. "Great." He said. "Looks like Shikiki blew it again." Ash grumbled. As he opened the door to the house. "I knew it. He said staring at mai. With the wine bottle. "Have a nice day at school. " She said in a drunken tone. Ash nodded and reached to the wine bottle and grabbed it. "You shouldn't be drinking this. " Hey give that back!" Mai said. She fell on Ash's chest. He blushed as he felt Mai's breasts on him. "You've been drinking too much." Ash said. "Stop it you sound like my father." Hic. Ash looked her. "Ash if we don't do well in this flower job I could loose my job and I'm lonely." Ash felt bad for her so kissed her out spite. Ash blushed bright red and pulled away. "Sorry." He said looking away. "Listen mai. I love you I always have." She pulled him over and kissed him again.

A little later they were in the bedroom undressed Mai had her bra and panties on Ash played with Mai's breass while Mai was jerking him off she licked the tip and began sucking. "W-wait th-this is bad isn't it?" Ash said in a suturing voice. Mai stopped sucking and lifted her head smirked than smirked. "You better believe it's bad." She continued to suck his dick. Ash uncapped Mai's bra and sucked on her breast nipple. " Ahhh, W-wait! My breast milk isn't good for your kind I mean as an adult it must feel weird."Mai said. Ash shook his head and continued sucking. "This is my first time of tasting breast milk and coming from you it tastes fantastic." He said in a muffled tone that made Mai blush After that Mai then got on all fours Ash rubbed his Penis on Mais butt making her blush. Ash kissed her butt making Mai giggle. "Like my ass? That much? Why don't you marry it than?" She said. "I'm plaining to ." Ash said with a happy tone and a wink. He rubbed his dick on Mai's pussy and stuck it in "Oh god I'm gonna cum just from sticking it in." Ash said. "Is my pussy really that good?" Mai asked. Ash nodded. "You bet." He than began to thrust after cumming about ten times in Mai's pussy Ash and Mai feel asleep.

Ash than woke up mai happily sleeping he played with her breasts making her giggle "Ash stop it. We need to get to work." She said. "And by the way…I love you." Ash blushed. "I love you to ." He replied the two than kissed deeply. Ash never felt so Alive with this kiss. He wanted more and closed in making Mai giggle. She had to pull away "Your quite the Kisser Ash." She said. "My moma always said I'm a lover and not a fighter." He said with a smirk. This made Mai laugh. Ash and Mai took a shower together than ate breakfast . Mai went to go check on her daughter while Ash was enjoying Pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. Then they began work; they heard a door open "Morning. My it seems so radiant today." Kozue said. Ash nodded He grinned and flipped a switch to a vibrater in Mai's pussy that was found from mai's drawers Ash toyed with Mai's pussy during last night. Mai let out a gasp. "Is everything alright Mai?" Kozue said in a worried tone. At this point Ash hadint showen himself to Mai and Kozue. "Where is "sutomo" " She said putting Sutomu's name in quotation marks. "He has no school today s-so he'll be working at the store today." She said. Ash then came out. "Oh hey Kozue." Ash said. "Ash." She ran up to him and hugged him and giving him kisses on the cheek. Mai Smirked and listened to this part. "I can't wait for the date that were going to do today." She said. Happily. "Eh wha?" Ash said as his dick got hard at Kozue's breasts rubbing against his chest. "Were going to do lots of fun things."Kozue kissed him on the lips. Ash looked at Mai for reinforcement but Kozue giggled. "I told you that this would happen if you used our dildo out in public." Mai said with a smirk. "Consider it as payback." Mai said. "Help." Ash thought to Aqua as she was grining at this payback scene. She gave Ash the "I'll see what I can do look." And continued to take care of the store.

**A/N: Whelp that's the end of part one. I promise Part 2 will be much shorter than Part one did. And If I'm using gramaticle errors it's probably cause I'm tired and its 1:51 am. For those outer region readers I live in the United states of good old Washington …Seattle to be more specific.**


	47. Meet Hestia the goddess of what?

**A/N: Hello once again it's great to be doing these without any stress now that I'm on vacation. In which case lets get the show on the road. **

Ash and Kozue were walking to their date location when they found an unconscious girl on the street a car stopped right in front of them the guy who turned out to be Dojima received a report of a girl who has been lying unconscious for about an hour or two. "Well, Well , Well what do we have here dating pare?" Dojima said with a wink to Ash and Kozue. She nodded "Who's the girl?" Ash asked. "Oh it's just an accident that happened I got a call from Adachi about this." Dojima said. "I think I should head home. Maybe a raincheck?" Kozue said to Ash with a wink. Ash blushed and nodded. "Of course." Kozue bowed to Dojima and to Ash she ran off. Ash knelt down to the girl she was wearing a white dress with only white panties and a blue bow. She had black long hair; she wore no pants too. He looked at the girl. "Ughn." She stated. And got up. "Are you alright? You were unconscious for quite some time." "Where am I?" She said. "Oh your in inaba." Dojima said. "Say Ash think you can take her home and rest up this case isn't worth my time. Besides we really want to get this Inaba case done and over with. Don't you agree?" Dojima said. "I dunno I mean she still looks suspicious." Adachi said. Walking up to the three. "Adachi I thought I told you to stay at the station!" Dojima said. "Hey take it easy I already did the file work so I came out here." Adachi said. The black haired ,blue ribbion girl blinked and looked at Ash and kissed him on full site. Making Ash wobble in surprise and fall over.

"I suppose I should Introduce myself. I'm Hestia a goddess of mount olyimpuss." She said. "I tend to the chosen one's every whim…and yes even girlfriend." Before ash could even open up his mouth to speak. "Chosen one? What is this the middle ages? Look cutie I know you say your all high and mighty but I don't remember the goddess of whatever you are to be looking as cute and sexy like that." (Sorry if I hadn't put in a pic by now so here. user-media/1448841600000/56534b433aaa40cdab8a485c_565c864b7688b1873bb36adf_ ) Adachi said. "Why you little conniving criminal I am a goddess from you should treat me with respect!" Hestia said. "Anyays you said chosen one right? And does that mean Ash?" Dojima said. Out of curiosity. "If I had a nickel for every time I'd be called the chosen one I'd be one rich asswhole right now." Ash said with a big grin on his face. Hestia raised an eybrow. "Huh?" "Oh, Forgive him he's just been called chosen one so many times before that we lost track." Dojima said. "Well aaaanywaaays Yes the chosen one is Ash and the gods and goddesses all gave him a gift to be powerful. Just in case some idiot tries to do him in. Zeus gave ash the resistance of thunder; Aphrodite gave ash his charming good looks, so charming in fact it was even said that she fell in love with him. "That explains why every hot girl flocks towards me." Ash muttered. Hestia cleared her throat and continued. "As I was saying Hera gave ash impurity which meant that sickness and all that mumbojumbo wouldn't kill him off; she also gave Ash the ability to marry anyone anywhere without question. If the girl was in love with him at the time. Posiden gave ash the ability to stay underwater as long as he wants he also has the ability to control the ocean at his wim change the currents and all that nonsense. And then there is " Hestia went on for about 2 and half hours. She finally got to herself. "Finally there is me which I couldn't find anything so I just gave you myself." She said with a blush. "If that's okay with you Ash." Ash nodded however he had to keep his eyes open because of how long and conbaluted that story was. It pooped him out, just thinking about it. Adachi yawned and checked his clock. "Jesus Christ we better get going look at the time." He said. Pushing Dojima into the car. "Take care son." Dojima said. "Will do dad. Ash said bowing. "We better get out of the street." Ash said and pulled her to the sidewalk."

**A/N: Whelp you guys didn't get part 2 but you did get an introduction to Ash's newest girlfriend. A good plot dump as well. Hope you like this chapter. **


End file.
